the legend of Cora Tree
by Riverslegacy
Summary: Kate's entire world is turned upside down, when family secrets come to light. It also puts her on the same path that killed an ancestor. She soon discovers, there's more to being an Obeah than just voodoo dolls. It's a race against time to get Kate trained or lose more than just her life. The link between past and present begins with an infamous island and the tree that it houses.
1. Chapter 1

Shutters blew open, clanking against the wall of the abandoned general store.

The air, unseasonably chilled, continued to pound against the dilapidated buildings. Its unnatural blustering assault, littered debris haphazardly in the once bustling town streets.

No longer are those streets a panoply of territory liveliness. Those days had long passed. The township population now having dwindled down to nothing. Except for the strays, that had somehow found their way onto the empty archipelago.

Many years ago this had been a beautiful place to live. Located between the Pamlico sound and the Atlantic ocean lent it an almost surreal appearance.

It was a place were you could prosper, no matter your previous avaricious position. Through its ports, fisherman made a small fortune off its vast array of crustaceans and variety of fish.

It was the island of opportunity, at the time. If you were willing to work hard this was the place where you'd achieve success.

But, that was a long time ago.

The cobblestone streets have since lost their luster. The buildings ( which housed merchants and civilians alike) had been reduced from their former splendor to boarded up abandoned edifice.

This place was a ghost town now. It had been evacuated in a hurry.

Old carriages still littered the roadways, forgotten by their owners and time itself. The horrors that befell this place still etched upon the land.

The sun no longer shined here.

Darkness is a constant reminder of that unholy night, when nightmare met reality.

There it stood in the middle of this deserted enclave. Like a foreboding beacon, it remained rooted.

Tall and wide, it split the street in half.

Two roads where there should only have been one. Not one leaf sprouted from it decaying branches.

This was not an oak of life.

No this was something far more than a mere tree. Its purpose was not to provide shade or oxygen. It was there to contain something.

Dark clouds began to shift across the sky as lightning struck.

First the ocean.

As the wind continued to roar across the land, again lightning struck. This time colliding against the weather-vane on the roof of the old general store.

The ground around the tree began to quake and crack.

A soft amber glow came from the depths of the earth beneath the roots of the tree, as again the lightning struck.

It landed on the topmost branch of the tree.

Reaching, like a greedy hand into the air, it stretched almost as if it embraced the bolt.

The middle of its massive trunk began to change.

Letters long forgotten, restored themselves in its bark. Glowing one by one as they reappeared and then it stopped.

The quaking ground, the thunder and wind... it all just stopped.

Darkness once again enshrouded the town.

Leaving behind nothing but the slowly dimming light of the words in the tree...

C...O...R...A...

* * *

Hundreds of miles away, a lone figure stood cloaked by darkness. Contemplative of the future events tonight's decision will wrought.

A gust of wind, strong and unyielding, bellowed across the small town.

Still they stood.

Rapidly darkening clouds loomed ominously, heavy with rain. Thunder and lightning crashed upon the land, illuminating the shadowy landscape in pale yellows and soft ember. The rain began gently pelting the ground. Littering the dimly lit parking lot with splatter marks that grew plentiful by the second.

The staccato of the precipitation drummed steadily against the asphalt of the lot. Well after hours the E.R's parking lot was rather vacant except for a few cars and the stranger. The roaring winds grew steadily stronger whipping at her coat and blowing the rain sideways.

A cacophony of howls began gained momentum over the sounds of the wind and thunder . However, as soon as they began every noise except the reverberatory drumming of the rain ceased.

Animals instinctively knew when to go quite.

Understood, when a far more superior predator lurked in their mist.

The thunder continued to boom across the small town. A foreboding alarm of events yet to unfold. Taking a moment longer to take in the tranquil beauty of the quaint little township, she stepped towards the emergency entrance.

Sighing she realized, with much annoyance, time was not on her side. It was a fickle thing really. When you needed more of it you ran low, but when you had nothing important to do you could find it in an abundance.

Alas, her case was the former though none of it fault of her own. This went beyond her. Any of them really. The past has sought to this moment.

Present events have started a destined chain reaction.

Fate could be cruel, nothing could ever out do the hand destiny has dealt them. For things have already been set in motion.

Things that will change lives, and even end some.

With that last thought in her mind and clutching tighter to her messenger bag, she hurriedly increased her pace. Heels clicking along the asphalt as she went.

Wondering ,and not for the first time, if this was the right choice but the decision was not hers to make. It was just her responsibility to see it to fruition. She could only pray all were ready.

For It, had begun...

* * *

"Caleb, are you sure he's dead?" Asked the slightly rumpled blonde. She latched her seat belt over her torn dress. Running her hands through her disheveled hair.

She tried to see past the officers and police tape to the barn beyond.

'Or what's left of it anyway' she thought sardonically.

Instead, choosing to look to her right. She watched the shattered window of the mustang, she currently inhabited, as it instantly repaired. With the lift of his two fingers, and an onyx eyed glance, it was as if the window had never been shattered at all.

The tall gentlemen then walked around to the drivers side. He sat down, turned the engine over and began to ponder that same question. Not wanting to alarm her, he kept his real thoughts to himself. Simply replying, " It's over. He won't be coming back."

Now, if only Caleb could convince himself of his own words.

As he pulled away from what was left of Putnam barn, he had but one destination in mind.

He mind drifted back to all the events that lead to this moment. The good, like meeting Sarah and the bad. Oh, the bad. From finding the Putnam bloodline still in existence, to said bloodline putting two friends in the hospital.

Then the kidnapping of his girlfriend. Not to mention, holding aforementioned girlfriend hostage until he willed over his power. Then, in the same day he ascended, he lost his father.

The cherry on this disastrous sundae (and yeah technically it was Sunday, being now well after midnight) had been that he wasn't even sure if Chase had been killed in their melee.

The last couple weeks had been hands down the worst in his entire 18 years of life. The only light in his perpetual "rainy day" being the beautiful girl sitting next to him. So lost in his thoughts, he almost missed the turn off that lead to the gloomy building just over the crest.

"Wait are you taking me back to the dorms?" Asked Sarah, " I kind of was hoping I could go back to the hospital to, well you know, see how Kate is doing". She glanced at him quickly, hoping he wouldn't notice her fatigue.

Her eyes heavy, but determined.

She tried to ignore her stiffening limbs and the various bruises she could feel forming. She was absolutely sure, they were going to be the darkest shade of purple come tomorrow morning.

No, she couldn't think about herself. She had to make sure her new friends were okay. She'd deal with her own injuries later.

Unfortunately, that's not what Caleb had in mind. " Just trust me on this one, okay? It's late. Go inside, take a hot shower and get some rest." He said gently, while pulling up to the school. " I'll call you as soon as I can".

Sighing, all of her determination giving way in the face of her tiredness. She relented, "alright but the minute she wakes either you or Kate call me kay?".

Exiting the car, after giving Caleb a quick kiss, she headed towards her dorm hoping that both Kate and Pogue were alright.

After watching Sarah disappear into the dormitory, Caleb quickly pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number. Merging back onto the main road, he headed towards the hospital.

* * *

Worriedly, she watched as Kate breathe.

Chest slowly rising and falling. Pondering, when the girl would wake up or if she should just wake her. Sighing, she lightly tapped her well manicured nails against her messenger bag. Once again, her conscience got the better of her. She thought about what she was about to do and the lives that will forever be changed.

Was this the right decision?

Should she have given her options?

Remembering that she herself wasn't given one and how shitty that made her feel.

"No, it's better this way." She softly spoke, voice etched in steel resolve." The end will justify the means. It has too".

" Justify what means?" The once slumbering Kate, now groggily awake, asked. " Celeste, what are you doing here?". She tried to sit up but quickly put a hand to her temple. Immediately, becoming light headed.

Celeste stood from the bedside chair, to help ease her into a more comfortable upright position. Taking care to fix her pillows to aid in the more agreeable position.

Once she was sure of her comfort, Celeste returned to her seat and looked into Kate's confused tawny orbs while she gently patted her hand. Sepia met emerald eyes questioningly.

Celeste began, " tell me baby girl" taking a deep breath, she asked. " What do you know about our family history?". When she received no answer, she prodded further.

" Well Katy? Are you gonna answer me or just sit there like a fish out of water?" Laughed Celeste "What do you know baby girl or think you do at least?"

Kate pondered the question.

What did she know?

As she thought back to when she was younger, and spending time with her grandma during summer breaks, all those years ago. She tired to remember the conversations they'd had about family, but it was like a veil of fog had suddenly placed itself directly in front of those memories.

The harder she tried to find them, the denser the fog became.

Frustrated, at her own inability to recall them, she ran her hands through her hair. Wincing, when her fingers snagged a particularly nasty tangle.

" Honestly, I can't really remember right now. So, why don't you just tell me. " She snapped, adding offhandedly and slightly perturbed. "Obviously, you know something I don't".

Kate chanced a glance at her cousin. Yes, cousin, on her fathers side, and thought about what her presence here could possibly mean.

For **Celeste,** of all people, to be here with her it must be something life changing.

She's not really known for random family visits. Especially, in the middle of the night. Or, was it morning?

So deep in her own thoughts, considering all the possibilities. She almost missed it, when Celeste softly replied. " Damn, I should've know it wasn't gonna be so easy."

Taking the time to stand and stretch her tired and stiff limbs, she quietly regarded Kate's appearance. She looked a little disheveled, but non the worse for wear. She sighed, as she took in her cousin's now smooth skin. Grateful that she managed to remove the root on her and get rid of those horrible spider bites.

Understanding, that Kate was quickly loosing her patience. Celeste sighed, loud and dramatically. Pressing the back of her hand to the left side of her forehead, she exclaimed. " Oh dear cousin, I do declare that you have indeed guessed right. "

Laughing, she extended her arms out widely above her head. Raising her head toward the ceiling, with her voice gaining in volume and southern drawl. "For I am Celestine, the almighty seer of the south. Who knows all and sees all. **FOR I HAVE THE KNOWLEDGE AND KNOWLEDGE IS POWER**! ".

Both girls laughed until they were holding their sides and gasping for air.

Finally, after several minutes, they calmed down and Celeste reached into her messenger bag and pulled out a book.

" Alright, time to get serious. It's time I introduced you to this." She passed the book to her cousin, who wearily took it from her and laid it upon her lap.

"What is it?" She asked.

Celeste gave her a serious look, before replying in a no non sense tone." This is our past, your present and mankind's future, this is the Christus' Rex. Welcome to the Obeah, baby girl".

* * *

The room was softly lit. The artificial glow coming from the dimly illuminated hallway just outside his room.

Two nurses passed by his open door, speaking in hushed tones so as not to wake him. But, he wasn't asleep. Hadn't been for hours now.

His thoughts were plague with the limitless possibilities of what ifs.

Had Caleb defeated Chase?

Was the curse on Kate gone? And where the hell were Reid and Tyler?

As soon as the last thought entered his mind, in walked the aforementioned boys with Caleb trailing behind.

" Looks like sleeping beauty's finally awake," teased Reid. "How was your nap princess?"

Scoffing, Pogue was slightly insulted. Well, as much as he could be, given his circumstances. "To be honest it sucked ass. How's Kate ? Is she up? Is she still cursed?"

"Hey, stop asking so many damn questions at once, damn." Sighing deeply, Reid added, "last I checked she was still asleep. Someone's in there with her. A girl. pretty cute one too and it looked like all those bite marks on her face are gone."

Stepping up to the side of Pogue's bed, Caleb handed him a cup of water. From the tray the nurse must have left after she had taken his vitals earlier.

" We won't know for sure until we see her though", added the leader.

" Maybe we should wait until that girl leaves, just in case she still is cursed and we might have to use to break the spell". Chimed in Tyler, while standing at the foot of the hospital bed.

" I'm not sure I can wait that long man, I gotta know she's alright". Pogue replied, while trying to get out of bed . Caleb placed a hand on his shoulder with enough pressure to halt him but not hurt.

"Hold it man. Look I know you wanna check on her and I don't blame you, but first we need to talk." Caleb stated.

Then, as an after thought added." Tyler, lock the door".

Once the door had been secured, Caleb looked at his friends and let out a deep tired sigh before continuing. " I 'm not really sure if Chase is dead or just injured and hiding. The police never found his body".

Sighing, he placed his hands to his face. His thumbs on either side of his temple, with his fingers and palms splayed over his cheeks and eyes.

He said the one thing they all thought, but dreaded." And if he's not we're in for one helluva fight that will most likely put everyone we know and love in danger, again".

* * *

 **Gullah marshes 1702** :

Darkness.

Everywhere there was nothing but never ending darkness. Yet, still they ran. Through dense smoke and swampy everglades, they made their escape. Hurrying along the marsh as fast as their legs could carry them. Determined to put as much distance between them and the fiery chaos that had descended upon Gullah.

Blazing fires tore across the land they had once called home. Building, homes and farmland were all going up in smoke rapidly. The sound of gunshots, screaming and the crackling of flames becoming more and more distant the farther away they got.

It was gone.

Just like that. Everything they had. Everything that they built, gone.

Blood ,sweat and tears went into that house. Their land, now nothing but kindling to the fires raging across the outskirts of Gullah.

Slave hunters had finally found the island. Once a safe haven for runaway slaves, now reduced to rubble in the blink of an eye.

She couldn't go back to Gullah and for damn sure not back to that plantation, she'd die first before she did. That was no life for anyone. Suffering and at the mercy of cruel slave masters. Being raped, whipped, sold off from your family.

No, hell no! She wasn't going back.

Legs pumping harder than ever she tore across the marshy land. Destination unknown, but hope in her heart.

She had to make it to somewhere safe. Not just for herself, but for the young life nestled snugly under her bosom. No she wouldn't give up. She wouldn't quit. She would make it.

She had too.

* * *

Staring at the book hesitantly, Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing.

How could one ,albeit creepy looking but, none the less innocent book hold that kind of power, devastation and history?.

It just doesn't make any sense, but as she held it she knew Celeste was telling the truth.

The book itself was nothing spectacular just a old leather bound tomb with strange engravings. It was worn, frayed around the edges of the stitching that held it all together.

Obviously this book had been well used.

" Kate? Hey Katy? You with me here?" Celeste asked, snapping her fingers and waving a hand in front of her younger cousins face." This is really important so I need you to pay attention, okay?"

Kate looked at her and nodded her head in comply.

Seeing she know had her undivided attention, Celeste began. " We are Obeah. That means we can do things regular people can't. You see, way back, when the slaves were first brought here they didn't speak English."

"They didn't have Christianity as their religion. They had their own beliefs, practices and ways. Slave owners tried their damnedest to strip them of it, but they couldn't".

Kate, engrossed in the story, sat up straight and leaned in closer to her cousin as Celeste continued.

"Anyway, the slaves would still practice at night and before long some slaves started running away from their plantations to the marshes of North Carolina. They found a hospitable island in the most treacherous part and made it their home. They called it Gullah. There, they practiced freely and the land prospered. Praying to their gods and goddesses, they continued with the ways of Africa. We come from that Clem, it's who we are. And with it, with being a descendant from Gullah comes certain, abilities. But, also great responsibilities. We are Obeah ".

At this, she interrupted. "But what's Obeah? What does that even mean?".

Looking her cousin directly in the eye, Celeste broke into a huge toothy grin and said " Obeah, in Gullah means conjurer. Baby girl, we come from a long line of conjurers and now its time for you to learn our ways". Once again becoming serious, she stated. " Your life may very well depend on it."

Kate didn't know what to think. Shocked, beyond speech, all she could do was stare at her cousin. Mouth wide open and doing a very good impression of a fish.

She ran her fingers across the front of the book lightly tracing the engravings and looked up at her cousin.

Asking the only question that came to her mind. "So what kind of abilities do we have? I mean can we like shape shift or fly. Or can we move things with our minds?".

Celeste laughed hearty and deep.

Maybe.

Just maybe this won't be so bad after all.

Taking off her white pea-coat, she placed it upon the back of the chair she had just occupied. Rolling up her sleeves, Celeste giggled. " Whelp! No time like the present to get started on your first lesson." Clapping her hands together, she smirked. "I'll even give you a choice in what you learn first. I can teach you how to maneuver water or, I can teach you how to make your own money".

She laughed and held up her hand before her young cousin could ask. Simply replying, " Yep, you heard me right Clem. We can make our own money".

* * *

"This is bullshit man! We went though all of this; I'm in the hospital, Kate's in the hospital and you damn near died and you mean to tell me that bastard may not even be dead? Bullshit!" Fumed Pogue.

Calming slightly, but still angry, he asked the question that everyone was thinking. "So,what are we gonna do?".

" I guess the most logical thing to do is go back to the barn, look for clues". Stated Tyler matter of factly, " I mean anything thing out there that we can find may help us. It will put our mind at ease knowing he's dead. Or help us prepare for his eventual return".

" Tyler's right. Also, I think we should look at the book again. See if there's anything in it that may help". Caleb added.

" So we're just gonna go out there like a bad episode of Scooby doo and look for clues? Bull...shit...on... **that**! If that's the best we can come up with, were good as dead." Reid replied. He glanced out the window as the rain hit the pane with particular ferocity. " If there's no body, he's not dead. It just means that fuckers just biding his time. I'm positive he's somewhere injured. We just have to figure out where and attack him. Before he can recover and kill us".

Three heads turned to Reid, shocked expressions on their faces. Of all of them he made the most sense.

My how the tides have turned.

"You're right, but we have to think about this logically. We can't just go searching every nook, hook and hovel. We need a better plan. And to figure out how the hell he survived that blast". Caleb argued.

Before anyone could think on it too much longer. Pogue arose from his bed, stumbling a bit as he started to look for his clothing.

" Hey man, your still injured take it easy." Caleb cautioned, as he reached out to help him gain his balance.

Instead of answering him, Pogue's eyes blackened.

As they did, bruises and cuts started to fade along his body. Not enough to be completely healed, but enough to look as if his body's healing process was taking over.

" Now let's go see about Kate." Pogue announced, while pulling on his pants and tossing the ugly blue and white hospital gown onto the bed. He reached for his shirt and jacket. Once fully dressed, he headed for the door.

"Wait we'll come with you" said Caleb, coming to stand by him.

"Yeah man we have to go. How else are you gonna know what rooms she's in?" Added Tyler .

" Guess I'll tag along too. That girl that was in there with her was...hope she's single. Not like that will stop me though" laughed Reid, also making his way to the door.

* * *

Still overwhelmed with all this new information about herself and her family Kate replied. " Ummm, I think. Well, the water one sounds kinda errr, do able. " Still slightly skeptical.

'Really is has to be some sort of sick joke, right?' She thought, as she fought the urge to answer herself aloud.

Though she had to admit it did seem. Well, it just felt.

Right.

Focusing back on Celeste, she was about to find out just how much everything she thought she knew about herself had changed.

Taking the pitcher of water, left for Kate by a nurse, Celeste brought it and the tray it was on over. Setting it just above Kate's bed.

She positioned herself to the left of the bed, so she was facing the door.

Raising her hands, open palmed, and clearing her mind she turned to her cousin. " Okay I want you to watch me. Watch my hands and watch the water, ready?".

At Kate's nod, she let herself feel the essence of the water. Picturing it flowing above her. Bending effortlessly, to her will.

"Oh my god!That's so cool!" The bedridden girl squealed, completely astonished at what she was seeing.

Before her very eyes, her cousin, **HER COUSIN**! Was manipulating the water out of the pitcher. Slowly, almost like a delicate dance, the water rose higher and higher. Until it was moving languidly above her head, in slow rolling waves.

" This is who we are and a piece of what it means to be Obeah". Spoke Celeste.

Not breaking her concentration and languid water dance, she continued. " You see, Obeah are at their most powerful when in nature. Natural elements become easier to maneuver. Our abilities allow us this. We are born with these abilities, but they don't make an initial appearance until our lives are threatened ".

Enraptured, all Kate could do was stare at the water and absorb the words Celeste spoke. " Mine was a snake bite. A nasty one too, water moccasin. Yours, was that nasty spider root somebody put on you".

At this, Kate paused and looked at Celeste, eyes wide. "A root?" She asked, "what's that?"

Celeste gave her a hard look, as she lowered the water to hover just above her hands. Still churning in low arches and waves she replied. " Its a curse. More specifically, the curse of creation. If you were anybody else that would've **killed** you in minutes. It's one of the reasons I'm here. True, I came to train you now that your abilities have now awaken. But, I'm also here to find who did this to you and make that bitch pay".

"We can tell you who did this if..."

" who the **hell** are you!?"

"What the hell are you doing?"...

"Is that...water bending?".

Celeste calmly looked to the door, water still dancing just above her hand. Confidently, she smiled. " Nice to meet you all, my name is Celeste ".


	2. Chapter 2

**Border of the Carolina's 1702** :

How long have they been running? An hour? Several? She completely lost track of the time. Long passed the marshes, Gullah and the chaos the slave catchers extirpated upon its bogs.

It became apparent they were approaching the Carolina borders. Not a very safe place for people like her.

They'd need to find shelter fast. It would be morning soon.

Though, if she were being honest with herself. She knew without a doubt that she could pass for a respectable, though highly distressed and a little dirty, Caucasian woman.

Her husband however...

Their pace slowed now that the immediate danger had past and she took a moment to glance at him. Her gorgeous husband was tall with broad strong shoulders. Her bronzed Adonis was everything a man should be. Reginald, former slave of the Cutler plantation, was from a small town just south of Macon. He came from a long line of strong Ewe warriors.

He was brought to this land after a tribal war ended with him being captured. Prisoners of war were usually forced into servitude to the king of the tribe they were captured by. There were specified years they had to serve before they were released, but times had changed and certain tribes became greedy. Some had sold off their prisoners to oversea invaders for tradable goods, gold and guns.

He ran from Cutler's after 10 years of cruelty and somehow he found his way to Gullah island. Where he was taken in by an Angolan man name Joe. Joe taught him how to read and write, he was given all the tools he would need to make his path in the world. Once he started courting her, he taught her how to read as well.

He was her everything.

The snapping of twigs and sounds of approaching footsteps brought her out of her musing. Off in the distance she could see a lynch mob on patrol. Luckily, they hadn't spotted them yet.

Just then, a tall lanky man grimy and bearded looked their way and shouted " There's one! Over yonder, get em'."

Looking to her and making a desperate decision, Reginald said "Cora, take Evander. Run and hide." Kissing her cheek, he softly added. "And what ever you do, don't look back".

With that he dashed off in the direction of the mob.

* * *

As they walked down the corridor, Caleb thought he felt a light pull on his power. However, just as quick as it began, it ended.

Shaking his head at the absurdity of it, he quickly dismissed the thought. Convinced, he was just tired after all he had been through. Suddenly, realizing he had slowed his pace, and had fallen behind, he quickened his steps to catch up with them.

" You hear that?" Asked Pogue, turning to Caleb as he finally caught up with the rest of them.

"Yeah, voices." Caleb acknowledged. Trying to see further down the hall, he leaned forward squinting a bit to get a better look .

Two nurses emerged from a room off to the right and from the farthest corner of the hall. Talking quietly and heading in their direction.

So as not to come to an awkward standoff in the middle of the narrow hall, Tyler and Pogue moved to the other side just behind the others. Allowing the women enough room to pass them by.

Soon, they came upon two doors. Reid pressed the small red call button, on the control panel at the lower left side, closest to the direction map.

"This is triage how may I assist you?" Came, the slightly pitched response of the on duty nurse.

" We'd like to see Katherine Tunney. " Pogue replied cordially.

" Sure, one second. I'll buzz you in." Replied the nurse. After hearing a dull buzzing noise, both doors creaked as they opened for the quartet.

As they passed the triage desk, the same nurse asked politely. " Do you need her room number and directions?".

" No we got it. I came by earlier." Reid responded, continuing straight ahead to Kate's room at the end of the corridor. Gaining closer to the room, all four men could hear talking.

The most obvious being their her's.

The other voice, though the speaker had a slight southern drawl, her intonation held a sultry almost melodic quality.

Their curiosity peaked at the realization that Kate had awaken and apparently was conversing with someone. So, they hurried quietly up to the door.

Still not quite able to make out the conversation being held on the other side of the door, Pogue eased it open.

Astonishingly, it didn't make a sound as it revealed the two women.

As the four entered the room unnoticed, they each took in the scene before them. Kate sitting up in bed and as Reid had described earlier, no marks upon her face.

She had a creepy old book on her lap. A tray and pitcher were directly above her lap, that was house by a low mobile dinner stand. Her eyes were wide and her mouth held an awestruck expression.

Caleb, Reid, Pogue and Tyler now assured that she was no longer cursed, looked at the other person occupying the room.

Immediately, it occurred to them what held Kate's attention or rather who.

She was about average height maybe give or take an inch. Dressed in a black long sleeved scoop neck crop top and distressed jean jeggings that stopped just above her ankles. Since her top stopped a couple inches above her belly button it drew attention to her tiny waist that led into ample hips and well defined legs. Her skin-tone, a honeyed brown, was absolutely flawless. Sandy brown hair, that held large beach waves reaching the small of her back, framed a slim face with a cute button nose and full pouty lips.

There was no doubt this was a beautiful young woman. Their jaws dropped to the floor. Not because of her beauty, but for a different reason.

She was **using**.

Women weren't supposed to be able to do that. Yet, here she was maneuvering water just above her undulating hand, in lazy waves.

Stunned, they watched transfixed. It was then they heard her words that they chose to speak.

At the same time, voices overlapping one another, they said.

"We can tell you who did this if"

"Who the hell are you?"

" What the hell are you doing?"

" Is that, water bending?"

* * *

How hadn't she notice them?

Taking a moment to look at them, she realized she was going to have to talk to them.

She would need to tell them about herself and her abilities, especially Kate's. Not wanting to take a moment longer, she decided to address the simplest question first.

Turning to the door where they stood waiting for her to respond, she calmly replied. "Nice to meet you all. My name is Celeste ".

She eased the water back into the pitcher, and continued. "What you just saw was not called 'water bending'. It's considered element manipulation".

She turned to the one who had made the comment and pointedly stated. "This is real life, not the Avatar sweetie." Tyler had the decency to blush, before mumbling an apology.

Pogue approached the opposite side of the bed, eyeing Celeste warily, before directing his attention to Kate.

Meeting his stare, she exclaimed happily. "Baby! I'm so glad your here. Did Sarah tell you I went to the infirmary?"

All eyes snapped in her direction, it dawned on everyone in the room that she had no idea she had been hospitalized.

Pogue gave her a sympathetic smile and gently replied. " Your not in the infirmary. They transferred you. Babe your in the emergency room".

Agreeing to give the couple some privacy, so that he could bring her up to speed on things, everyone else decided to get some air.

Once outside, in the safety of a gazebo next to the cafeteria, they exchanged names and other pleasantries.

Caleb took a moment to call and update Sarah on both Kate and Pogue's condition.

While, Celeste told them of her relation to Kate but skipping the rest. It was Reid who finally asked the question on all their minds, due to her previous display.

" I got to ask." He began. "How are you able to use without your eyes changing?. I thought, what are you?" Fascinated, he waited for he reply.

He didn't have to wait long.

" Well I'll tell you this. I'm not a witch, not like you guys." She held up her hand to stop all possible protests and continued. "Don't bother denying it, I can smell it on you. Does Kate know what you all are?"

In unison, they all firmly stated "No" .

At that moment, Caleb rejoined their conversation.

She took a moment to stand, stretch her sore muscles, and survey her surroundings. Due to the rain, and it being well past 1am, the area was vacant.

"Good" she thought.

Just as she was about to ask another question, she got a whiff of something putrid and strikingly familiar. She extended her senses, trying to locate the horrible stench. She walked, delicately sniffing the air. Determined to find out where it was coming from, she excused herself to go and investigate.

"So, what do think?" Asked Tyler, once Celeste had gone back inside.

"She definitely knows about us,but I don't have a clue what she is?" Observed Caleb. Puzzled he added, "or why she was showing Kate that water stunt ".

" Element manipulation. " Corrected Tyler.

" What she is." Leaning in closer, with a slight smirk, Reid stated. " Is my future ex-wife." Laughing while the others shook their head, he continued "No, but she has to be something at least similar to us. Right?"

"Whatever she is, I don't think she's a threat. You heard her, she wants Chase dead as much as we do." Caleb concluded.

" The enemy of my enemy." Reid agreed sagely.

"So whose going to be the one to tell her about Chase and our little issue?" Asked Tyler, with a raised brow.

Reid stood up, walked over to Caleb and slapped him on the back. Sighing aloud, he laughed. "This looks like a job for our fearless leader".

* * *

" Well that's what happened and I'm really sorry you got pulled into all this." Remorsefully, Pogue added. "I don't know what I would've done if I lost you".

Cupping her face, he kissed Kate tenderly upon the lips. He couldn't believe she had taken the news about his powers so well. Simply replying, she should have known it wasn't all just hocus pocus.

This amazing woman. Correction, his amazing woman never ceased to amaze him.

Being with her had taught him so much about love, relationships and himself. There weren't very many people able to find what he had in a lifetime, let alone high school. Though, that's not something he would admit aloud. No, that just wasn't his style and would probably never be.

Not, that he was the strong silent type either. No, he considered himself to be somewhere in the middle.

Just enough romance to keep his woman happy but also enough quiet inner reflection to keep him sane. It didn't work out positively _every_ time he was left alone to his thoughts. More often than not, it led to becoming jealous of anyone who so much as smiled in Kate's vicinity.

The reason was not because he thought she would ever cheat on him, but because he knew what he had in her. Who wouldn't want a fun, loyal, loving and accepting woman like his? Everyone would.

He was brought out of his inner thoughts by Kate's soft voice. " Well it's a good thing my cousin was here. She removed the spell that was placed on me, you know."

He stared at her perplexed for a minute, before it dawned on him who she was referring to. "Do you know how she did it?" He asked.

"No, I was unconscious when she removed it. She told me if I had been anyone else, that it would've killed me in minutes" Looking down she remembered about the book in her lap. "She also told me this," Kate held up the book for Pogue to see. "Held my families past, my future and something about mankind ".

Pogue looked at the book, finally about to see it up close and realized it looked a lot like the book of damnation. Not wanting to jump to conclusions, he thought carefully then asked. " Did she tell you the name of it?"

"Yeah, she said it was called the Christus' Rex." Shrugged Kate.

" Open it. Maybe there's something in it we can use to fight Chase." Pogue persuaded.

Setting the book back in her lap, Kate's fingers grabbed the cover, pulled and met with resistance. She tried again, then she realized with slight alarm.

" It won't open".

* * *

Now that she had returned inside the building the smell had faded, almost completely. She was missing something she knew it but couldn't place it .

Suddenly, with a sickening realization she knew what the smell was and where it was coming from.

She raced back towards the cafeteria as fast as her legs could carry her. Jumping and leaping over anything in her path.

Once she reached the doors that led to the outside gazebo, she walked right up to the sons and asked them all to stand. She carefully walked up the the first guy, Reid.

Looking deep into his eyes, she placed her hand on his abdomen. Sliding her hand upward, she tilted her head and sniffed his neck delicately.

'Nope, not him' she thought.

He stared at her for a moment . Slightly puzzled but also slightly aroused. " You know, if you wanted to touch me all you had to do was ask." He said seductively.

Ignoring him, she moved to the left. Stepping up to the next guy, this one taller and repeated the same actions.

As the men exchanged confused looks, she found what she was looking for.

Grabbing him, she place one hand to his face, cupping just under his jaw. While her other hand ran up his abdomen to stop just below his heart. Celeste pulled her face only a couple inches from his.

Clearing his throat, his asked uneasily. " What are you doing?"

She looked him in the eyes but said nothing. Instead, to his utter befuddlement, she leaned closer. Their lips, now only an inch away from touching.

He watched as her eyes glowed a bright unnatural green. Wanting to get away, he tried to step back and was surprised to find he couldn't move.

At all.

That's when she took a deep breath and sucked. Dark purple smoke began to funnel out of his mouth and slide into Celeste's. Tyler and Reid stood in frozen amazement, being witnesses to what was happening. Finally, the last bit of smoke enter her mouth and she pushed Caleb away.

As he stumbled a bit trying to regain his balance, Celeste opened her mouth wide. Wider than what should have been possible and stuck her hand down her throat. Pulling from it, a huge black spider.

They all gaped at it.

Unbelieving to what they had just witnessed.

As Celeste placed it in the palm of her hand and looked it in its beady eyes, menacingly she said. " There you are you little bastard. I have a message I would like for you to give to your master."

And set it aflame...


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell?" Questioned Kate, still unable to believe her luck. " Why won't this thing open? I mean it's a book. that's what they're supposed to do".

Getting upset, she passed the book off to Pogue. Needing a moment to compose herself.

Inhaling and slowly exhaling, she tried again to open the book and again it did. Not. Budge. "Alright! I give up!" She exclaimed. Tossing the book down on the bed, a sigh escaped her lips as she crossed her arms and pouted.

Yes pouted. She was never one to take not getting her way very well. Kate was a sore loser and she didn't care who knew.

Once, during a softball game at a family cookout. Upon striking out, she through the largest tantrum this side of the Appalachian mountains.

Yelling at her uncle Rodney ,who was the umpire, stomping her feet and kicking dirt on his shoes. It wasn't until she through the bat and accidentally hit her great Aunt Mabel, that someone intervened.

That someone had been Celeste.

Taking her by the hand, she led her away from everyone. They went to a near by brook, sat at its rocky edge and dipped unshoed feet into it's cool clear depths.

Water.

It always seemed to calm her and somehow Celeste knew that.

Though, knowing what she did now, it was no wonder why water had that effect upon her or how Celeste knew. She was lured out of her musings by her boyfriends voice.

"She didn't tell you how to open it. Did she?" He asked gently.

"No, I guess she didn't." She then asked hopeful, "Maybe you could try? It might work for you". Once again handing the book back to him, she was surprised when he handed it back.

" It doesn't work like that babe" he told her apologetically. " There's probably a trick to it. Books like this are usually like that".

" Why? I mean its just a book. It doesn't even have a lock. It should be simple, right?" Kate asked, absentmindedly tracing the engravings with her fingers.

She looked to Pogue when he didn't immediately agree. " Right?" She repeated.

" It really should be but," exhaling tiredly he continued. "I'm learning that most things rarely, if ever, are. "

* * *

Setting the now flaming spider on the table, Celeste placed both hands at the tables edge and crouched down, her eyes never lingering from it's own.

She could feel it.

Evil. Pure, unadulterated evil. This things master held a dark power, and a lot of it.

She had so many questions for Caleb. The first being, who would put this in him. Who ever had done this, did it while he was vulnerable. What she couldn't figure out, was how he hadn't noticed.

She'd speak to him about it later, but for now her main focus was this abomination.

Just as she was about to speak, Caleb found his voice.

" What the **fuck** is that thing?" He yelled, pointing at the spider as he simultaneously paced from left to right. Looking as if at any moment he would start hyperventilating.

"Its a spider." Tyler acknowledged, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Losing what little patience he had left; Caleb rounded on him, snapping. "I...don't you think I know that!? That's **not** what I'm talking about and you know it"

Looking back at Celeste, he addressed her impatiently. "Now what the hell is that thing? And why was it."

" Inside you?" Tyler finished. " I think that's something we all would like to know. Celeste? ".

Completely ignoring them, she focused entirely on the spider. Her eyes glowed an even brighter green, appearing almost neon.

She began mumbling something to low for them to make out.

What they did notice was the spider began making horrible keening noises. It rolled around on the table painfully howling. The horrible sounds got louder and louder.

They realized, Celeste was torturing the creature.

Quickly, they covered their ears to its loud screeching and seemingly endless torture. Tyler was about to beg her to put the damn thing out it misery, when she spoke.

Not to them, but to the arachnid.

" Who controls you?" She asked, in a stony voice. Unsurprisingly, she received only high pitched screeching as a response.

She began to laugh. It was bone chilling and bare of humor, filled with nothing but the promise of pain.

Reaching into her back pocket, she pulled out a knife. Well, it looked more like an extremely sharp corkscrew. She place the blade into her palm, effectively slicing it open.

Closing her fist, she raised her arm out.

Never before had they seen anything like this. They, who held in their blood a power like no man has ever known. Who feared nothing. Could only watch in morbid fascination as someone who, seemed so innocent and carefree, morphed into a person so powerful it rattled their very core. Her voice once melodic and sultry ,almost hypnotic, now became unnaturally deep and sinister echoed upon itself .

Still facing the spider, she spoke commanding and strong. The devil himself would probably think twice before fucking with her. "The curse you cast. No longer I permit. Reversed you shall endure."

The spider began to rise in the air its horrifying screams reaching a new octave.

Celeste continued, voice booming and eyes shining a preternatural green " **PAIN YOU WILL SUFFER**! By my blood, is the root I cast undone **BY NO OTHER**! "

No sooner had she spoken the words, her fingers extended out spraying droplets of her blood.

 **HER BLOOD** , In the spider direction. The spider began to thrash about screeching as the flames, now a dark indigo, engulfed it. With one last petrifying scream, it exploded into smoke and ash.

" **HOLY SHIT**!" Yelled Tyler and Caleb in unison, coming to stand next to her to look at the remains.

Celeste, with her eyes closed and mouth slightly agape, tried to regain her composer. Casting a blood spell took a lot out of a person, mentally and physically.

Feeling someone gently pull her hand, in an attempt to gain her attention, she opened her eyes. Standing before, her staring at her with a mixture of concern and amazement, Reid asked. " Hey your not going to faint or anything, are you?"

" No I'm fine." She answered. Seeing the unconvinced looks they all had, she added. " Really, I am! Swear."

Still unconvinced but willing to let it go for the moment. In a breathless whisper, Tyler stated what they all thought. " That. That was amazing. "

" What was it that you did to that thing?" Questioned Caleb curiously.

" It was a blood curse. I ...ah" Pausing mid sentence, she changed the topic. " We should probably head back and get the hell out of this hospital ".

Everyone agreed stepping back inside and heading back to Kate's room. Understanding, that they would have to have a long conversation about all that transpired at a later date.

They were all far too tired to hold that sort of conversation, at such an ungodly hour. Reaching the room, they entered through the doorway. Each person sighing lightly.

Seeing her cousin's flustered expression, Celeste didn't have to be there to guess what had happened. Stating the obvious, Celeste asked. " You tried to open the book, didn't you?".

" Yeah, I can't get the damn thing open though". Quipped Kate petulantly.

Coming to her bedside, Celeste reached over and took the book from her grasp and placed it back in her messenger bag.

Turning back to her cousin, she consoled. "Its alright. Its my fault, but don't worry I'll show you how it works." With a loud yawn, she continued tiredly. " Not today though, but soon. I promise. For now, do you feel like your strong enough to go home?"

* * *

" **THAT BITCH**!" Yelled a man shrouded by darkness, amidst a canopy of tall thick oaks.

"This should have been easy, instead." He stopped mid-sentence as another wave of searing pain wrecked his body. Already injured, the man crawled on all fours determined to reach his destination.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Yet, here he was now unable to siphon enough power to heal himself quickly. Now, he had to wait for his own body to heal itself.

At this, he laughed bitterly. No he couldn't even do that now.

That backwoods hick bitch had ensured he would never fully heal. The only upside to this, being he now had the information he needed to plan a new strategy. When he gain enough strength he would make them pay. He would make them all pay. No one got the best of Chase Pope.

And lived to tell the tale.

* * *

It took about another hour before both Pogue and Kate were released.

Heading to the parking lot, everyone started walking towards their vehicles. Pogue went with Caleb and after kissing Kate goodnight. He ensured she would call when she got home to let him know she made it safely. It was something that was not up for debate. Almost losing her once, was enough to plague him with nightmares and worry to last several lifetimes.

No need to add to that.

Tyler headed towards his hummer, with Reid trailing not far behind. Both exhausted from the nights, well mornings, activities.

Celeste and Kate were not far behind them.

Since, both Tyler and Celeste were headed to the dormitory. She agreed to follow behind him. Hitting the unlock button on her keys the lights to her car flashed twice disabling the alarm and unlocking the doors.

" Damn momma, that's your ride." Exclaimed Reid. " Hey, can I ride with you?".

Laughing, Celeste yelled back. " Sorry no room!" And entered her vehicle.

Her baby was candy apple red completely custom. She loved her car, often referring to it as her little goer. With it's sleek design it was just the right amount of luxury and power.

She was quite the adrenaline junky trying just about anything ,except drugs of course, that would give her a rush. From parkour, sky diving and swimming wit sharks her thirst for adventure had no ceiling.

A couple years ago, she convinced Kate it would be fun to go canyoning. It still made her laugh, every time she thought about her cousin's face the moment she realized they were going to use a waterfall as their own personal slip and slide.

For a brief moment, she wondered if she could convince her to go spelunking while she was here. Maybe, she could reason with her by claiming it as part of her training.

Giving an inward chuckle she thought, ' yeah that could work'.

" Hey, whats got you smiling?" Asked Kate, while she searched for a decent radio station.

" Hmmm? Oh nothing" replied Celeste, while pulling off into the night and heading towards the academy.

Back in Tyler's truck, he and Reid were debating whether if pool was played better using mathematical techniques or pure instinct. When Reid suddenly blurted out, "She wants me. "

" Dude, what are you talking about" Asked Tyler.

"Celeste. Man, I'm telling you I can feel it. She wants me." Reiterated Reid confidently.

" bro, she told you to fuck off slim shady." Laughed Tyler. Eyes watering, he continued. " Man, I told you girls like her don't like it when you say things like that. You should've known better."

Not able to help himself, Reid laughed as well, admitting. " Yeah man, I've never seen Caleb laugh so hard. His face was so red I thought he would burst a blood vessel." Again, adding quietly. " Still, she wants me".

He was convinced.

As they drove toward the school, the sun only a few short hours from rising, they each wondered what the day would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salt and pepas here and we came to out rap you sooo**

 **Get out my face before I slap you ho**

 **Don't you know ?can't you understand ?**

 **If you mess with me I'll take your man.**

Heads bobbing to the beat, the pair sang along as the song pumped through the stereo system.

The towns old school station always played the best oldies, hands down.

A mixture of classic rock, blues, 80s r&b and hip hop. It was the most popular radio station in the city and currently the entertainment of the occupants driving down the barren road.

As the first verse geared up to begin, they looked to each other. Silently, agreeing who would take the lead. With a smile, they began .

One singing the vocals, while the other performed horrible car dancing and hypeman duties.

 **Well I'll take your man right out the box**

 **And put him under my padlocks**

 **So when you see us together chilling in the place**

 **Cold walking and sporting him in your face**

At this they faced each other, attempting to do the whop and other car safe old school dances. The song continued and so did they.

 **Go head roll your eyes...**

Which they did, dramatically

 **Suck your teeth keep huffing and puffin like a dog in heat**

The hypeman, put so much into actually huffing and puffing that he nearly choked.

 **You can call me a crook, a robber, a thief**

 **But I'll be your butcher if you got beef.**

 **You know what's up I ain't no poo-putt**

 **Cuz pepa kicks butt off dumb, young bucks like you**

 **And the rest of your crew if moms want static I'll diss her too**

Then yelling together in unison, being as feminine as possible, they sang along

 **So scram you know who I am**

 **Damn, chick don't play me, punk**

 **Cuz I'll take your man!**

If other people knew that this was the sort of things Caleb and Pogue did when they rode together, they probably wouldn't believe it.

Reid and Tyler on the other hand?

Completely, believable.

It was widely known about those two's affinity for car karaoke and the outrageous performances that ensued. In Tyler's trunk, you could find all sorts of things from kango hats, to horrible mullet wigs and everything in between.

They were the fun guys. While, Pogue and Caleb were considered the serious ones.

While that might be sort of true, it didn't mean they were always serious. They just understood there's a time and a place for silly or seriousness.

Academics? Seriousness of course but riding in the car with your bro? That was the time to relax and have some fun.

And they did. All too soon, the song went off being replaced by commercials and the DJ's promise to return back to the music in a few moments.

Caleb lowered the volume and rolled down the window.

The rain, having finally subsided, had left the road wet and the air cool. Already, the sky began to grow lighter as morning rapidly approached. This Sunday wouldn't be sunny and bright. Clouds still lined the sky. Still grey and gloomy, bringing more rain later in the day both physically and metaphorically. They still had to talk about everything that happened.

Which reminded him.

" Man, did I tell you what Celeste did?" Began the leader. He looked over at Pogue, knowing what he was about to say would sound unbelievable. If he hadn't been there himself he wouldn't have believed it.

Meeting his look Pogue shook his head.

"What'd she do?" He asked as he thought how good this story had to be.

It was a known fact that anytime a guy started a story with, 'man did I tell you,' it was going to be good. It was the universal sign that juicy gossip was about to take place.

Yes, guys gossip too.

In fact, some more so than others. How do you think the slutty girl in school got her rep so fast?.

Because there's always a gossiping guy around to spread his conquest to any listening ear, that's how. Caleb, or any of them for that matter, were no different than any other man.

Well, aside from having powers that can seduce them into using so much it drains their life. Which, could possibly kill them of course. The point is, they gossip too and right now Pogue was about to get a whole play by play of what everything that happened while he had been in the room with Kate.

" Aww, man. You know this crazy girl, first she grabs Reid and pulls him close like she was going to kiss but then she turned her head and sniffed his neck. Then, I guess she didn't find anything so she came up to me..."

Pogue thought with a smirk, 'yep this was going to be good.'

As Caleb continued to relay the previous events.

* * *

The car came to a stop along the curb and the two women embraced. As Kate opened the passenger door, she paused and tried again. " Are you sure you don't want to come up? I mean its really late you could just crash here."

" Oh no, baby girl. I am going to find me a nice little hotel with a big jacuzzi and cable. Take me a nice long bath and then see if I can find some b horror movies to watch" as Celeste told her this they both began to laugh.

Her choice in movies was incredibly tacky, tacky being an understatement. Movies like troll, killer clowns from outer-space, monster squad, and the beast within were terrible but Celeste loved them and forced anyone near her to watch them.

She **NEVER** gave you a choice.

Shaking her head, she listen as her cousin continued to speak.

" Maybe I'll luck up and Puppet Master 4 or Demonic Toys vs Dollman will be on". Celeste said aloud.

To which Kate pouted and gave her best puppy dog eyes. Even managing to make them water a bit. " But, pleaseeeeeeeeeeee..." She begged.

Seeing she was getting no where with Celeste, she switched tactics

" Oh come on? It'll be like old times. I mean you did say you had to keep an eye on me. Make sure I'm safe. Your words not mine, Celeste." Grinning, she thought she had a valid unarguable point.

Her victory was short lived, however, with the next words that came out of Celeste mouth. "Yes, but I'm not stepping foot into another private school. Been there done that honey. No thank you"

Stopping Kate before she could protest, she added." See I know how that would go. First I spend the night, then before you know it I'm the new girl at Spencer. People make up rumors about me. Yada yadda. I get into it with the big tit slutty girl, who everyone is madly in love with, and **bam** they send my little country ass to jail for dragging a bitch. Nope. I wants no parts of that one." She concluded.

All Kate could do was laugh.

Her cousin was absolutely right. Knowing Celeste, and her luck, that's exactly what would happen. Still laughing, she shook her head and exited the car.

Bending down to peer back in the car, she said. "Right, and we don't want that do we? I'm going to go text my man and don't think your getting out of at least meeting my roommate. You **owe** me that." With that, she straightened up closed the door and began to walk towards the dormitory entrance.

"I cured you!" Celeste yelled, laughingly out of the window.

Kate turned her head, brow raised, and jeered. "You want a cookie or something".

Then bolted through the dorm doors. Trying to dodge the cup that came hurtling out of the passenger window at a fast pace.

Turning around, once behind the safety of the dorms glass doors, she watched as Celeste sped off into the early morning light.

* * *

"Man you should've seen how big that damn thing was. I mean, it was at least the size of my palm. She torched and tortured the shit out of it too." Caleb recalled.

"There's one thing I don't get though, when you realized you couldn't move why didn't you just use to push her away. You did say you could feel you're stronger then her? I don't get it man, what happen?" Asked Pogue perplexed.

Of everything that his friend had told him, that was the only thing that didn't add up. He had his hunches, but he would keep those to himself.

" It sounds weird but I could feel she wasn't going to harm me. The moment she touched me, I could feel it. That thing, it was a spell. It was like it was pulling my power. My life, right out of me." At this Caleb paused, giving a tired sigh and spoke the one thing he tried not to think about. "Chase cast that spell man and its not one that's in the book, at all."

" So, the question we need to be asking, is how did he know it? Or maybe, we should ask who could've taught him that and why?" Replied Pogue, suddenly filling with dread.

Whatever they found out, he was sure it wasn't going to be pretty.

"I thought about that and I think Celeste knows. Man, I mean how could she not?" Caleb considered.

"Yeah, she did know how to cure it. Kate said she got rid of hers too" added Pogue contemplatively.

"What ever she is it could be dangerous. Especially, because we don't know what she is." suggested Caleb cautiously.

" Nah man, I talked to Kate about it. She said Celeste is something called an Obeah and apparently Kate's one too". Pausing a moment he then added " I don't know Celeste, but I know my girl. So, whatever an Obeah is. It's not dangerous to us, just Chase".

"Still maybe we can talk to her, see what she knows. " Concluded Caleb. He Pulled the car to a stop in front of an apartment.

Pogue went to get out, but paused. Turning to Caleb, as if he had just had an epiphany, he beamed. " Oh, yeah. I just got a text from Kate. She said later today their gonna have lunch somewhere. She wants to introduce Celeste to Sarah. Maybe we could join them".

" Yeah, that could work. Text Kate back and ask her to get Celeste to come to the old Danver's colonial house after their done. I have a feeling we'll need the privacy for the conversation about to take place".

" Alright man, later." Pogue agreed, and closed the door. He walked up to his apartment, while he texted his girl.

Looking back towards where Caleb's mustang had just been. Now there was nothing but empty space.

Shaking his head he unlocked the door and went inside.

* * *

He was almost there.

Just a little further until he reach it. Safety, he thought. Another excruciating pain wrecked his body.

'When would this end.'

'What kind've spell did she cast on him?' Chase had thought that things couldn't have gotten any worse than not being able to fully heal. He should've known it would be more to it than that.

Giving a painful chuckle that turned into a coughing fit, he could do nothing to stop it or the vomiting that came swiftly after. A black tar like substance, that smelled horrid and tasted worse, spilled from his lips.

He had underestimated her abilities, thinking he had already suffered the worst of it.

'Ha! Who would have thought poor little Kate would have had such a ruthless cousin.'

She was only supposed to be bait. A way get him to his ultimate goal. Now, not only had that gone south very quickly but he had to deal with an added person. But first, he needed to get to him. He'd help him. He always did. Then once he was well and this godforsaken curse gone, he would bring hell itself to their front door.

Chase continued to stumble forward, making his way threw the marshy land leaning against trees and other everglade shrubbery to keep his balance.

Finally, among the endless swamps, it stood in the middle. Like a nightmare it stood; dark, ominous, twisted and dead

a huge oak tree.

The tree had the center missing. A walkway, that lead to the house beyond it acting as gatekeeper to the horrors housed beyond its gnarled roots.

As he made his way closer a tall slender shadow made its way from the house growing closer and closer until chase could make out his face. He looked the man in the eye and with as much strength as he could muster said " Papa gei the Putnam bloodline is in need of your help. Please grant me, asylum ".

Laughter, dark and foreboding, echoed off the trees the water and very earth itself.

Then swooping down like a plague upon the lands, Papa Gei grabbed him and in a voice made from the stuff of nightmares said

" Asylum granted".

Together they disappeared in a cloud of smoke and ash.


	5. Chapter 5

**Carolina borders 1702:**

" That crazy son'em bitch is running straight towards us. Well, if its death he wants" said the lanky bearded southerner, as he looked towards their leader and inclined his head in his direction.

"Then its our Christian duty to oblige. Ned go get the rope and tell billy bring the kerosene." Finished the leader of the mob, smiling menacingly.

He was a portly man. Balding at the top of he's head with what was left being very thin. He carried a rifle. They all did but they wouldn't be using them today no, today was a day to make an example.

They would personally show what happened when you disobeyed your master, ran away or worse touched a white woman. They were so tired of these slaves forgetting their place. Slaves were property and, as such, were to be treated any way their masters saw fit.

Plantation owners though that if they weren't meant to be their slaves than it would have been written somewhere in the bible. The bible, however, did state that black people were the descendants of Hamm and as such are doomed to live their life cursed.

In the southern plantation owners minds, that gave them the god given right to enslave black man. Making them now their owner's property and there was no use in feeling sorry for property.

No one ever felt sorry for the cow going to slaughter, and today would be no different than having to put down a horse with a broken leg or a dog with rabies.

It had to be done.

It was their duty as southerners and they took pride in it. Lived for it really. Yes, indeed today would be a glorious sight to be hold. A true testament to the strength of the south. Once they had the proper provisions, the lynch mob headed towards the former slave and encircled him as he slowed to a stopped.

Reginald stared the leader in the face, and smiled. " It sure is hot out. Even at this ungodly hour."

He only received angry glares as his response. So, he undeterred, he continued. " I'm sorry were are my manners. Its a pleasure to met you all, I'm Reginald."

That got a response.

They laughed coldly at him. Menacingly, another man this one missing several teeth came forward. With the butt of his rifle, he hit Reginald so hard in the jaw he knew it had to be broken. Still, he managed a smile.

He knew what laid ahead for him, it was obvious. He wife and child would be safe though.

That's all that mattered to him. That they would live.

He said nothing else as the men tied the noose around his neck and bound his hands and feet. Even, as they strung him from an enormous oak and set his body ablaze.

He smiled.

He gave his life to save his wife and son and to him it was the best way, the best reason to die.

* * *

" It was so good to meet you" said Sarah, as the trio started to leave the restaurant.

She was over joyed when she woke up this morning to find Kate had returned to the dorm, healed and looking completely normal. She thought she would at least have had marks on her face and body. So, she was relieved to see that she look as she did just a week ago.

They had a long conversation with Kate filling in the blanks that Caleb had left out.

When she told her about Celeste, Sarah just knew she had to meet her and thank her for curing her new friend. Even though she knew her friendship could never compare to the close family relationship they had, it meant a lot to her.

She didn't have many friends at the academy, or just in general.

So, the ones she did maintain she kept close. Who knows, maybe Celeste would turn out to be another one. Adding to the small number she currently held. She was brought out of her inner thoughts by Celeste's response.

"It was great to meet you as well. Maybe while I'm here we can all hang out again sometime. Have a girls day?"

"Oh my gosh! That would be so fun! We could go to crane beach. You know before it starts getting cold." Added Kate excitedly.

She knew introducing them to one another would be a good idea. Maybe some of Celeste uncanny ability to make friends where ever she goes will rub off on Sarah. That girl can be so anti social sometimes.

So, Kate had made it her mission to help her break out of that shell she seemed to have. She introduced her to the boys and that worked out well. Sarah had Caleb now, though she wasn't really sure of the extent of their relationship. They seem happy and that was good enough for her.

"Yeah I'm down for crane beach." agreed Celeste.

"Yeah me too. I've never been there before, might be fun," added Sarah.

" Oh with Celeste going trust me, it will be. Don't be surprised if we end up doing something crazy like paragliding or racing quads." Emphasized Kate. Adding sullenly, " even if you don't want to."

The ladies headed towards their respective automobiles, Kate and Celeste riding together and Sarah in her own. She had decided that she wasn't coming with them to the Danver's colonial. Stating, she had to catch up on her work so she wouldn't fall behind but, promised if she finished early she'd meet them out there.

Once they pulled out of the parking stall. They headed towards the old road that would lead them to the house.

Celeste began picking up the conversation were they had left off in the hospital.

Before all the interruptions. " So, have you thought about everything I told you earlier?"

At her cousin's nod she asked" And? What do you think? How do you feel about all this?".

" Honestly, it kinda doesn't surprise me. Then seeing you do that thing with the water".

"Element manipulation" Celeste interrupted.

"Yeah, that. It just felt, right. You know." Continued Kate. " Especially after talking with Kai about it all".

"Well good. It makes everything that you'll learn easier for me to teach you. Denial makes things go so much slower and we are already on borrowed time" prophesied Celeste.

* * *

 **1702:**

Cora traveled for several more hours by foot. Keeping her son Evander hidden from prying eyes.

Though she knew her son held her fair skin and colored eyes she wanted to take no chances. Soon exhaustion started to set in and she knew she would have to find an inn to rest and grieve.

She was no fool.

She was all to aware what would happen to Reginald, the moment he ran to that mob. She held back a sob threatening to escape. No, now is not the time. She had to find a place to rest, then tend to her son. Once he was fed, bathed and put to bed. Would she allow herself to wallow in her grief.

For one night she would grieve, then she had to lock those feelings away and focus on finding a new home. A safe one, for her and Evander.

With that in mind, she continued on until she reached a small town where she found an inn ran by a kind-hearted widow named Abernathy.

Or, Mother Abby for short.

She took one look at Cora and Evander and took them in offering a hot meal and clean bed. She didn't pry about their appearance stating they must have gone threw something awfully bad and that whenever she was ready to talk she would listen.

God bless mother Abby.

She took no money Cora offered saying it was her god given duty to help one so young and troubled. After dinner she even gave Evander sweet cakes and an old wooden train she found in her attic. Then she left them to their rest, with the promise of the biggest breakfast they had seen this side of the Mississippi.

It wasn't until much later that night that Cora finally allowed the tears she stifled earlier to escape down her face.

They came swiftly carrying the weight of heartbreak, loss and bone crushing hurt of one who had lost their love one.

Their everything.

'Lost,' she thought bitterly.

No her husband had been taken from her. Ripped away by fate and circumstance. If that lynch mob had not been there. He died for her, for them. Reginald, died so that they could live. It was that thought that broke her heart the most. She was alive because he made the choice to end his life, on the hope that she could live hers.

She hadn't realized how loudly she had been sobbing until she felt gentle hands wrap around her in a firm hug. Mother Abby had heard her cries and felt them in her soul. For she knew those cries herself, all too well. She cried those same anguished tears when she lost her husband.

Oh, she knew what Cora was .

She could feel it the moment she entered the town. She also knew there were people here that would kill her for it. Like they did mother abbys own husband.

Her Edward.

At least their son had long ago moved far north with his wife, escaping the witch hunts and her husbands tragic fate. As she held the young girl no more than 18 she vowed to herself. On the soul of her beloved Edward, she would protect and care for this slip of a girl and her toddler son.

With her life if need be.

* * *

Pulling up to the dilapidated building, they were surprised to see Tyler's hummer parked next to Pogue's motorcycle. They were all parked near the wooden fence. The only thing that separated the long walkway that lead to the house from them.

Parking in between Pogue's bike and Caleb's mustang, Celeste turn the engine off.

They slowly exited the vehicle and made their way up the path that lead to the gloomy building.

It wasn't painted or if it had been the paint long since faded away. It was huge with many windows and a simple shingle roofing. There was only one door they could see it was in the middle and it was nothing special.

Just then, Kate saw a silhouette in one of the windows. Right when she was about alert Celeste, they both had to duck as a single gunshot disrupted the otherwise peaceful environment.

" **What the hell!** " Shouted Celeste, " is that how you treat guests. Invite them out here and shoot at them". She was pissed. Wait until she got in that house.

Celeste was thankful that the person had horrible aim. Shooting the dirt far off to the left of them.

" **Gorman!** They're guests. I invited them, it alright!" Shouted Caleb from somewhere in the house.

He then emerged from the front door walking out towards them. Once he reached them he remorsefully replied " I'm really sorr...". Before he could even finish, he found himself on the receiving end of Celeste fist.

The hit being so hard his head snapped to the right. He straighten himself up and wiped his mouth. Blood.

She had drawn blood.

" You invite us out here claiming to want to talk. Then have someone with lousy aim try and kill us? **What the fuck is your problem!**?" Celeste screamed.

" Alright, I deserved that. Look that was my groundskeeper Gorman. I'm sorry he shot at the two of you. I uhhh, I don't invite many people out here." Caleb acknowledged.

Sighing and rubbing his now sore face, he added. " You've got one helluva right hook. Come on, everyone is inside waiting".

They slowly followed behind him. Celeste rubbing her reddening knuckles grimacing as she did. While Kate held in her laugh, almost choking as she did.

It wasn't everyday she got to see Caleb get hit, and by a girl at **that**!.

They had just crossed the threshold when Celeste spotted Gorman. He was still holding the rifle, frowning. It was as if he had been the one offended.

'What, did he wish he had better aim? That he hadn't missed.' She thought ruefully.

Caleb had also explained, that Gorman didn't see too well now but when he was younger used to be a marksman. Shooting a can off of a fence hundreds of yards away. Lucky for her, he got old and terrible.

Stepping up to the old groundskeeper, she pulled back and slapped him. Not enough to do anything more than shock him. He was elderly after all but he was still out of line.

The moment he looked like he was going to speak, she cut him off " Shoot at me or my cousin again and your failing eyesight will be the least of your worries. Am I clear?"

He looked her in the eye and replied with just as much venom " Come across these parts without the Danver's approval and I'll not hesitate to put a bullet right between your eyes". And with that he walk away.

" He's a tough old bastard ain't he?" She asked amused .

Both Kate and Caleb laughed at that assessment. He was indeed a tough old bird.

Resuming their excursion to meet the others, they followed Caleb as he lead them to stairs that lead to the basement. It was dark and smelled of mold and magic. While the house had been made of wood the basement was solid stone.

As they reached the last step they saw them.

Hundreds of lit candles and stone chairs all forming a circle . In the middle stood a ring of fire. All the sons were there and all the seats taken but one. Caleb stepped up to the stone seat and sat down.

"Kate come over here. I brought a fold up chair for you". Called Pogue .

Happily, she walked over and took her seat next to him. Glad that she wouldn't have to sit on the floor. Not that Pogue would ever actually let that happen. No, he would've had her sit in his lap.

She wouldn't have minded but was thankful for the chair. Sitting in his lap probably wouldn't have been very appropriate with the type of conversation that was about to take place.

Celeste walked around the circle of chairs and noticed a stool between Tyler and Pogue. Guessing that one was for her, she promptly took her seat. Now that everyone was here Caleb began.

"I asked everyone here so we could all share what we knew. As you guys are aware we share a common enemy. Chase ", looking to Celeste he continued " as some of you know and for those that don't. Chase is the Putnam bloodline" Celeste's eyes shot to his. " He tried to make me will him my power by using Pogue and Kate, obviously it didn't work".

Celeste interrupted him. " So, that's why he was able to cast a siphon spell on you. You were weak from the fight".

" So that's what that thing was. How do you know about that" asked Reid.

" Because, its not a spell that covenant members would know. Its one that's used by conjurers. See, unlike you all we don't will our power away. Once ours awakens until we turn 18 it can be stolen. and if that happens. We die. While that spell will only weaken someone like you", she said looking pointedly at Caleb.

She turn her head to her cousin, and finished gravelly. " But, baby girl until you turn 18. You're in danger and if this Chase knows that spell then whoever taught it to him has told him this as well."

Celeste reached into her messenger bag and took out the book it held.

She held it up for all to see. " This is called the Christus' Rex. It has that spell and many others in it. It gets passed down from conjurer to conjurer. Only family can open it. Use it".

" but Celeste, I'm family and I couldn't even open the damn thing" stated Kate.

" Its true, I was there. it wouldn't even budge", added Pogue.

Seeing that Kate was getting upset, he began rubbing slow circles on her hand with his fingers.

Walking over to the couple, Celeste took her cousin's unoccupied hand into her own. She withdrew her knife.

" That's my fault Katy. " She placed the book onto Kate's lap, and said. " Now, I want you to take a deep breathe. You trust me?"

At her cousin's nod, she turn her hand so the palm faced up and ran the blade across it. Drawing blood. She then placed her hand onto the books center. As the blood began to seep into it running along the engravings like red canals it began to glow and just as quickly as it started it was over. Only the book had opened.

" **Ow! Shit that hurt!** " Kate yelled.

"Yeah, that tends to happen when knives are involved" added Reid, laughing.

" Now what?" Asked Tyler.

" Well for starters she" pointing at Kate, Celeste addressed " has to train. That spell awoke her powers and that put her in grave danger. I'd bet anything that who ever is helping this Chase is really only helping him or herself in the end, and he's just the bait. We know why they would want Kate, but what we don't know is what they have planned for all of you".

" Celeste do you know how much time we have?" Asked Pogue. No matter what he would protect his girlfriend. Even if it meant his life.

" Well, the good news is the root I put on Chase, well it can't be undone. He'll never fully heal and as an added bonus the longer the curse is in place. The more he'll suffer. The bad news, who ever is helping him if they are strong enough they can slow the effects of it". Replied Celeste. " I'll be here no matter what for as long as it takes. Not only do I have a score to settle with Chase but I need to prepare Kate. With the way things are looking its going to take us all to take down him and his helper".

Everyone agreed.

They would each study their respective books and any other material that might hold an answer.

As they began to head back upstairs Celeste told her cousin which hotel she would be staying at.

It was a small but nice long stay inn, just off of Holywells park.

Caleb overheard them and asked. "Why don't you just stay on campus with Kate?"

" Nope that's just not going to happen. Trust me, for everyone sake its better if I don't ", replied Celeste.

" Then, stay here. With Gorman" offered Caleb.

Before she could object, he continued. " Look, you're going to need a place to train her." He pointed to Kate. " At least here you'll have that privacy and space. Don't deny it, **I KNOW** you'll need it and this place is much better than a hotel. Just promise you won't kill my groundskeeper. Do we have a deal?" He asked as he extended his hand to her.

" I'm probably gonna regret this but you have yourself, a deal."


	6. Chapter 6

He had watched over this house, this family, for years and always stayed quietly in the background.

He was the confidant care giver and mentor of 3 generations of Danver's men. He bled for this bloodline and would die for them, should the circumstance require that of him. He did more than maintain the grounds.

much more.

To most, being reduced to a simple title such as groundskeeper would be an insult but not to Gorman. He wore the title with honor for he knew how dependent this family was on him. His advice never once falling on deaf ears. His sympathetic ear never wavered. He view the Danver's as more than employers. Even more than friends.

They were his family.

Being, that almost all his own living relatives had long since passed. The exception being his great niece that lived out in California.

He took his time as he walked down the stairs headed towards the kitchen.

His knees were not what they used to be. He was old he knew it. His body creaking and popping every time he moved. Joints that would be sore by the end of each day, already starting to swell. He knew and he didn't need some smart-ass young girl to point it out.

In his youth he was strong. Handsome and could shoot a duck almost a mile away from him. Yet, this young trout mouth trollop felt the need to point out his short-coming. Wait until she began to age and karma comes round. She'll learn, indeed she will learn. Oh he knew her kind. What she and her cousin were.

With age came experience and in his it told him that were ever there are Obeah. There's trouble. Life changing, earth shattering trouble. That will no doubt leave many casualties in its wake. A shit storm was brewing and just like the storm raging outside, it would get a whole lot worse before it got better.

It also meant that he would have to answer a lot of questions. Questions he knew would change everything. Reaching into the cabinet he pulled out an old bottle with dark liquid inside it.

He needed a drink, maybe two...

* * *

" Hey." Called Reid, who was slightly ahead of them.

He turned to face Celeste, and with a smirk asked. " That knife you used, it's a keris. Huh?" Not waiting for a reply, he continued up the stairs.

Following behind him, Celeste soon joined him in the living room. He gestured for her to take a seat next to him on the couch, but she chose the chair a cross from him instead.

Giving a slight laugh, she replied. " So you _do_ have a brain in that pretty little head of yours. Yes it is." She crossed her left ankle over her right and placed her arms upon the arm rests. "And how exactly do you know that?"

" I went through a phase were I collected knives. All kinds old, new, costume you name it". Looking at her, smile broadening, he added." So, you think I'm pretty?".

Laughing and shaking her head, was all Celeste found herself able to do at that moment. Out of everything she could have said she chose those words. Now, he would probably never let her live it down. He seemed like the type to always throw peoples words back in their face whenever it suited him.

Her thoughts were interrupted, Caleb who had also came up stairs had joined them. He had just finished telling Reid what had happened with Gorman.

Reid laughed loudly, holding his sides. Soon, tears from his mirth began to leak down his cheeks.

"Damn Celeste! I can't believe you slapped Gorman." Still laughing, he began wiping at his eyes. " I wish I could've seen the look on his face."

She smiled and said the one thing she realized Caleb had forgot too.

" I punched Caleb in the face too." Looking at the aforementioned man in question, she added. "It was his fault anyway".

Reid stood up and walked over to Celeste and knelled down.

He took her right hand in his and said " I looooooooooove you" and kissed her knuckles.

She snatched her hand away and glared at him.

Caleb tried his best to stifle the laugh he currently had bubbling up, trying to make its way out his mouth. He failed, at his laughter, she turned her head and leveled him with a glare as well.

Then, turning her attention back to the kneeling man in front of her, she replied vehemently. " Touch me again and I will stab you".

"Easy princess, I didn't mean anything by it." Reid assured, placing his hands in placating gesture, still giggling.

Eyes wide, Celeste replied shocked. "Did you just call me princess? "

"With the way you've been acting I should be calling you bitch pudding." Reid stated dramatically.

" And with the way your dressed I should be calling you 8 mile." Celeste shot back.

Having had enough of their childish banter, Caleb intervened. "Alright that's it! Everybody back to your corners, the fights over".

Reid left from his place in front of Celeste and walked up to Caleb. With eyes hard and determined he said. "No one puts baby in a corner".

It took a moment for it to register what had been said, but once it did the trio erupted into hysterical laughter.

* * *

" Babe how's your hand?" Asked Pogue, reaching for Kate's hand. " Let me see."

She placed her hand in his, palm up. As he gingerly inspected the cut, she winced. Still tender, the thin red line was an otherwise clean cut that would heal nicely.

Seeing the pain on her face, prompted him to ask. "Want me to fix this for you?"

"Its not that bad. honestly, I'm just being kind've a baby about it." She replied, looking at her palm cupped in his hands.

"Does it hurt?" He questioned.

Kate nodded.

Hurt was a light understatement. She never had a high tolerance for pain. Just getting vaccinations when she was younger resulted in her being restrained.

One time it was so bad, she broke out of the restraints and tried to punch the doctor. At the time her mother was pregnant and was the one to take her.

Her father had been at the hospital with his own patients that day. Her mother did the only thing she could do, with the help of a nurse. The nurse held her feet, while her mother placed her big heavy pregnant mom leg across her back. She also held her arms. Good thing her mother practiced yoga, well into her 2 trimester. The doctor finally had been able to give her the booster shot she needed.

After that, he tried to give her a lollipop.

She smacked it out of his hand and stomped out of the office. She may have been five but she still had the pride of someone four times her age.

"Then it is that bad and its my job to make bad things better". Said Pogue.

Looking at him, she smirked. " You know that's my daddy's job, right?"

" I am your daddy." He replied.

Then leaning in, so his mouth rested just by her ear, he whispered sensually. " Or do I need to remind you?"

She shivered.

He laughed lightly, smiling. Damn he missed her and he'd show her just how much later, since she seemed to have forgotten. He would take great pleasure in reminding her just who daddy was. His smile turned into a wicked smirk. Thoughts of all the carnal pleasantries he planned to show his goddess, would make even Christian Grey blush.

'Later,' he thought.

Pulling his head back, he brought her palm up to his lips and placed a chaste kiss upon it. Eyes flashing black as he did.

Kate watched in fascination as the thin cut slowly disappear, until nothing but smooth unmarred skin remained.

" Thank you, daddy"

"Anything for you babe" Pogue replied.

And he meant every word.

* * *

"Hey Caleb!"

You should probably get in here!" Yelled Tyler, frantically from the kitchen. "I think Celeste and Gorman are gonna kill each other".

" Seriously! I left out of the kitchen for two minute!" Yelled Caleb.

Stomping all the way, he headed in that direction. Already he could feel a migraine coming. Was this to be his life until this mess with Chase as well as Kate's training was over? Once this was over, he and Sarah were going on a long vacation. Somewhere with white sand, lots of water and **no** Celeste.

She hadn't even been there a full day!

He should have known it would be like this, she's a Tunney. Those girls needed to come with caution signs. He was sure she had good qualities. He just hadn't seen them yet.

Well, if he didn't count her verbal assault of Reid.

At that last thought, Reid came barreling around the corner. Meeting him in the entryway to the kitchen.

'Speak of the devil,' he thought.

" So bitch puddings at it again, huh?" Asked Reid, shaking his head. "I hope she calms down some after we get married. It'd be a shame if I had to spend our honeymoon getting kicked out of our suite because she verbally assaulted the staff."

" Your insane." Replied Caleb, shaking his head. He was doing that a lot lately.

" No, I'm in love." Sighed Reid.

Their conversation came to a halt when a crash came from the kitchen.

" Did you just throw a plate at me you old coot?" Asked Celeste disbelievingly. She side stepped the dish, as it crashed to the ground. Stepping up to Gorman, she spoke calmly. " Look old man river all I did was..."

Before anything else could be said, Caleb intervened. "I don't care what you two are squabbling about but you had damn well better learn to get along. Since the both of you are staying here".

Silence.

Finally, there way nothing. No arguing . Just peace and quiet.

He should've known it wouldn't last.

" This girl is staying here over my rotting corpse." Shouted Gorman. " She has no respect for her elders and with her vulgar language, no respect for herself".

" No the **hell** you did not? Look your old ass is already one foot in the grave." Shouted Celeste.

Before she could finish the sentence, Reid interrupted. "Celeste calm down that's just how Gorman is you'll get used to him. He's like herpes. After the first flare up its really not that bad. Well, with the right medicine."

" Baek! not helping man." Tyler, who had silently watched, finally spoke. Turning to Celeste, he asked. " Hey, could you show us how you did that element manipulation thing"?

Calming slightly, with the change in conversation, she replied." Yeah, sure. Why not?"

She went to turn on the water faucet but Tyler stopped her. "Actually I was hoping you could show us outside"

" Tyler, its raining again. I don't think that's the best idea." Advised Caleb.

" No actually its perfect." Interrupted Celeste excitedly, " only it won't be me doing it. Somebody go get Kate. I think its time she had her first attempt at this"

" Don't go get her yet. Let me find my phone first. this is an epic moment I don't want to miss." Announced Reid, running off to get his phone from the living room

" I'll go get her." Offered Tyler. Heading off in the direction he last remembered seeing her.

Celeste leaned against the sink. Thinking about her first attempt and the disaster it turned out to be.

Oh this **WAS** going to be good.

She only hoped no one got hurt, too bad...


	7. Chapter 7

He was supposed to end this curse. Be his answer for all the things that had suddenly taken a wrong turn. Instead, Chase found himself still in immense pain and still vomiting the black tar like substance. Papa Gei told him that it was called ashish pizen or ember poison.

She had poisoned him with his own spell!.

The spell itself wouldn't kill him but it would keep him weak. So weak he wouldn't be able to seek revenge upon them.

When he asked Papa Gei to cure him, he **LAUGHED**!

Choosing instead to interrogate him on everything he knew about Kate, the others and the one who cast the curse. At first, he refused to tell him anything.

Here he was expelling poison, writhing in excruciating paroxysm and instead of healing him Papa Gei was asking questions. No, he wasn't going to tell him anything. He could barely talk with all the pain he was in. When he had informed Papa Gei of this, he found out quickly that was the wrong choice.

Papa Gei grabbed him by his neck, scoffing. " Pain? What do you know of pain?"

His tone took a sadistic edge, chilling Chase to his very bones. " You will tell me what I want or I will show you, what pain truly is".

Then, there it was. A searing pain unlike anything he ever felt before. It was as if his entire body were on fire from the inside. His very own blood wad boiling him alive.

After begging him to stop, he told him everything he knew.

That was hours ago and still he hadn't cured him.

Caught somewhere between life and death, Chase remained in limbo.

This was supposed to be easy.

Like before when he came to him for help. Why wasn't he helping him this time? He had to try one more time. If Papa Gei wanted him to suffer, he wouldn't have granted him asylum.

Calling out one last time, Chase cried. " Please, Papa Gei help cure the Putnam blood I hold. Please end this torturous spell."

It worked, like the grim reaper his cloaked body appeared tall and oppressive. With a deep baritone laced with thousands of razors, he spoke. "And, why should I? What will I get out of helping you again?"

" What is it that you want?" Asked Chase desperately.

Papa Gei stared at him with eyes as black as night, with a wicked smile he said. " Soon". And then vanished.

With mounting horror, Chase thought. 'What have I done'...

* * *

The rain fell in a fast heavy staccato, upon the backyard of the Danver's colonial.

The dark clouds appeared no where near finished assaulting the town with copious showers. The backyard held the evidence of the previous rainfall.

The grounds were littered with puddles of varying sizes.

The 3 and a half acres sat untouched by time there were stables, a small barn and an area that had once been a very ample vegetable garden. It was spacious and exactly what Celeste would need.

Her eyes fell to Kate's . She looked nervous but also excited.

As did everyone else that decided to join them outside to watch her first attempt.

Well, everyone except Gorman. Who chose to stay inside by the fire place, with what she could only assume was a hot toddy.

Stepping from the protection of the covered patio she walked out into the open grassland. She didn't looked bothered at all with the water cascading down her body.

Hold her hands out towards Kate palms open, she said " okay Katy, come on out here and bring the Christus' Rex".

the girl obeyed. Walking out in the rain with the book. She faced her cousin and handed here the Tomb.

Instead of taking it Celeste opened it and it glowed an pale yellow.

Looking down at it Kate could see her name, in her handwriting. Along with the names of many others including Celeste's.

Looking to her cousin perplexed, she was going to ask but before she could Celeste answered. "The moment your blood touched the book, like so many others before us, the spells on the book recognized it"

Looking at the book then back at her cousin, she continued. " You see this book has been in our family for many many generations. Each new obeah giving their blood to reinforce the charms and protections placed in its pages. I 'll go more into detail about it later but the main thing you need to always remember is **NEVER** leave the book open when your not using it."

Kate nodded. She wouldn't do that. Ever.

Celeste turned the page and Kate gasped.

There laying against the pages of the book was a black leather choker with strange engravings, that lead to a strange crystal flower.

It was filled with something red, a dark red almost black.

Kate had seen this necklace before she tried to remember where she seen it. When Celeste took the lavaliere from the book and spoke " take this" She handed it to her. Who in return, handed her the book and placed the choker on her neck, clasping the ends together.

Celeste closed the book, placed it on a nearby stump and continued " Every new obeah has to wear one. It will help you to harness your power and protect you until your 18 but you have to always wear it".

" Shouldn't I like feel different then? I mean I feel the same" Kate spoke, a little baffled.

Reaching out with her left hand, Celeste touched the dark red flower. Her eyes glowed a bright green as she did. The flower began to glow blood red and Kate felt something stir within her. She could feel it flowing through her veins.

Power.

That's what this was it was her power her gift. Everything felt different.

This must be how Pogue and all the others felt all the time.

She felt, whole.

" hey look Kate's glowing." Observed Tyler.

He was right. She glowed a reddish brown, it wasn't blinding but a soft pulsing light almost like a heartbeat. They watched the cousins in awe. This was nothing like their own powers. This was different, gentle. Where as. they were thrust harshly by their own body into a taste of power at thirteen. The obeah gently coax their power out through charms.

It was interesting to watch and note the differences between them.

All too soon the glow faded from Kate's body. Celeste notice her eyes, however, still glowed a reddish brown.

She was ready.

" Okay, baby girl. Lesson one; concentration is key. Feel the rain. Focus on the way it feels on your skin. Can you feel it?"

Kate nodded.

She could feel it every drop upon her body even her hair.

She focused on the way it felt. " Now I want you to draw every drop away from your body. Pull it to your hands. Feel it, as you pull it above you".

Kate did as her cousin had instructed. Feeling each drop as it was drawn away from her. Her body no longer felt sodden with water but dry and light.

Unbeknownst to her, she had created a bubble around herself almost like a transparent umbrella that extended out two feet above and all around her. Like a force-field against the rain.

Everyone, except Celeste, gasped and began to murmur among themselves. They began to move closer to her and Celeste .

The closer they got the louder their voices became.

Overlapping one another.

" That's pretty cool"

" Aw shit check out violet incredible"

" your doing great babe"

" Hey, Kate? You. Umm, you don't look so good"

And she didn't. Barely able to stay focused she started getting upset. Celeste also notice and took several steps back.

Kate began to shake, as she fought to regain control but all she wanted was for everyone to just stop talking.

Suddenly, the shield she had around herself began to shimmer and then like a heartbeat, it began to pulse.

Faster and faster, it beat rapidly. She brought her hands up to cover her ears.

" babe are you"...

"WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

No sooner had Kate screamed the words, her water shield exploded around her the force of it had thrown them all back at least 15 feet.

Well, everyone except Celeste.

Looking to the sky, Celeste also notice something no one else seemed aware of. Lightening had began, and in the mist of her cousin's emotional outburst it struck not very far from where they were. She knew the next lesson Kate needed to learn. She would teach her how to separate her emotions from her power, and soon.

As everyone began to get up off the ground. she walked up to Kate, who still covered her ears.

Gently, Celeste placed her hands over the girls and slowly pulled them from her ears. Looking up embarrassingly, she muttered. "Well, I guess I messed that all up, huh?"

" You should've seen my first attempt. " A laughing Celeste recounted. " Not only did I blow up a tree, I accidentally through Aunt Geraldine 30 feet into the air, she landed in a **lake!** " The two laughed. " No honey, you did fine. It was a very good first try. "

Celeste retrieved the book from the stump walking back towards the house she drew the water from her waterlogged body with one hand.

Everyone seeing her head for the house met her on the porch.

With her outstretched arm she held the sphere of water about the size of a basketball hovering just below her shoulder and with her back to Kate and the sons she through the water behind her. It hits its mark...

"Kate, I think that's enough for one day" replied a smirking Celeste.

As she continued to walk over the threshold that lead back to the house. Everyone except one laughed rampantly.

Reid, however, was not amused.

"Should have never called her princess." Choked out Caleb, face starting to turn red from his uncontrolled guffawing.

" Bitch pudding strikes again." Reid stated sullenly. Then like a villain who lost the battle he raised his fist and turn his head to look at the roof of the patio and declared " I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME BITCH PUDDING...AND YOUR LITTLE DOG TOO!"

"Dude, she doesn't have a dog" added Tyler.

From the house Celeste's voice rang out. "FUCK YOU 8 MILE!"

Reid shook the water from his body, resembling a wet dog, and headed inside. Muttering sullenly. " That woman will be the death of me".

* * *

Monday came bringing with it both routine and change.

With the help of Reid, once Celeste had checked out of the hotel she was staying in, she was able to find her way back to the Danver's colonial.

From there, he caught a ride with Tyler and they headed off to school .

Tyler, made sure to put the address into her cars navigation system. So, if she wanted to explore Ipswich she could find her way back without them.

She had talked to Kate that morning and agreed to continue her lessons after school and on the weekends. That left her with hours to herself.

The first thing she did was find a room she could claim as her own. Once she did she began to unpack she soon realized that she would have to go into town to get a few things the room still needed.

Like bedding and toiletries.

She headed down to the kitchen to grab a bite. When, Gorman informed her none to gently to, "get her own damn groceries."

So, she headed into town and grabbed the things she needed but soon remembered she also needed a few other things.

Not just for her but Kate would need them too.

She asked a local woman where she could find a store that catered to things of a spiritual nature. The woman directed here to a place called Charms. It was a quaint little place with an old world feel. It had everything a person would need to call spirits, cast spells, make potions and everything in between.

Celeste grabbed a wicker basket and began to browse. She found several books but she still couldn't find the one she was looking for so she sought out an employee to help her.

She spotted one.

The girl was about the same height as Celeste with light brown eyes that were oblique. Her eyes reminded Celeste of a Siamese cats. She had silver hair that complemented her caramel skin well. She walked up to the girl. Meeting her gaze, the girl smiled politely and said " Hi, is there anything I can help you with?"

" Yeah, do you carry any books on voodoo? I can't seem to find any." Answered Celeste.

The girl came down the isle, " follow me" she instructed, and they began to walk two isles over toward the back of the store.

The friendly cashier spoke again. " This store keeps all those kinds of books back here right next to the bruja books me'da".

" Oh, well, that makes sense. I don't think I'd have these kind've books up front either." Agreed Celeste. Looking at the girl she notice her name tag, and asked. " Inez? Is that a Dominican or Puerto Rican name?"

"Oh, its Puerto Rican but I'm only half. The other half is Filipino" Inez answered, adding. " You're like the only person who's ever asked me that."

While browsing through the books, it struck Celeste what **else** was different about Inez. Not wanting to be rude and out right ask her, she kept the question to herself.

She was sure of two things; Inez would end up being a new friend and she was transgender.


	8. Chapter 8

The halls were crowded with students as they hurried towards their destinations.

Idle chatting about grades and sports, were usually the topic of choice for most of Spencer's registrants. Not today, however. No, today the only thing on everyone's mind was one thing.

Hot, juicy, and slightly scandalous gossip.

The kind that ruined lives. That could sully reputations. Rumors have been around since the beginning of life itself, twisting half truths or just flat out lies.

It didn't matter.

People love partaking of the juice, until its about them. Today, it seemed the entire student body was eagerly engaging in the traducing tea, currently brewing down Spencer's corridors. It was flooding the hallways, at lightening speed.

" I heard that Chase got expelled." Exclaimed one girl to the others walking with her down the hall.

" Yeah, supposedly over the new girl. What's her name again?" Chimed in another.

" Sarah?"asked another

"Yeah that's it. Sarah." The girls continued to relay what they had heard as they made there way towards the south end of the building. All were unaware some of the people they were gossiping about were right behind them.

They continued spilling tea.

" I heard that too but I heard it was over Kate. Apparently, Pogue got jealous and they fought"

" Yeah, that's the way I heard it too. Only, it wasn't a fight. He got punched in the eye"

" who Pogue?"

" No Chase. I heard, that since he hit Pogue first that's why he got expelled. Supposedly, Pogue punched him in the stomach. While Caleb held him down and Reid kicked him in the throat and called him a tampon." The women laughed at that last comment.

The sound similar to hens clucking as they meandered their way down the corridors and continued their conversation.

" I always knew Kate was a slut. poor Pogue he deserves so much better. 20 says her roommate is just as skanky. I mean she is from the Boston public"

" You know, I expect that kind of thing from Reid but Caleb? Guess that's what happens when good guys like him go slumming, with trash like her."

Having had enough, Sarah stomped up to the gossiping girls with every intention to tell them where they could go and exactly how to get there.

She walked up to the girl who had made the comments about her.

She gave her the most frightening glare she could muster and right as she began to open her mouth and tell the girl about herself, Kate intervened.

Looking at Sarah, she sighed. " Sarah trust me. They aren't worth it."

She then placed her hand on the agitated girl's shoulder and guided her away towards their class. Once they were out of earshot, Kate continued. "If you would have said anything to them it would've just fueled the rumors more".

Sighing, Sarah replied. "Yeah, I guess your right. Still what I wouldn't give to wipe that smug smile off their faces."

They entered the classroom and took their seats. All eyes were on them and then the whispering began.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **1702:**

It had been two months since Cora had arrived on mother Abby's doorstep and within that time she slowly began piecing her life back together.

She still cried sometimes, late at night but it was nothing compared to that first night she had spent here.

Mother Abby had been a godsend.

She took it upon herself to make sure Cora and Evander always had plenty of food and enough sleep. She even went to the general store and bought fabric to make them both new clothes.

When Cora tried to protest saying it wasn't necessary and that she didn't want to be a burden.

Mother Abby simply smiled and told her not to argue with her elders.

She explained that if she wanted to make them clothes, blankets or anything else not even god himself could change her mind.

That was just the way Mother Abby was. Always giving without cause. She put others before herself saying it was gods way. Mother Abby was becoming an anchor for Cora.

One night after Evander had been bathed and put to bed early Mother Abby asked Cora to come with her to the attic.

There she explained that she knew what Cora was. Alarmed that she had found out she was passing, Cora tried to leave. Mother Abby stopped her with the next words she said. "Cora, I mean you no harm. I know what you are and I want to help you".

Pausing Cora turned around and sat in front of her.

Grasping Cora's chin in that mothering way, she continued. " We are the same. My Edward and I left our home back in England due to witch hunters. We came here for a better life." Sighing, she let go of her chin and placed her hands in her lap. " For a while, we had that then the witch trials began here and my Edward."

Stopping, she took a deep breath and with a spark of determination in her eyes continued. " I couldn't protect him. but I, I can help you. Your a young witch and have a young tot. You need to learn to protect yourself and that babe"

Cora stood stock still wondering how she knew the one thing she hid so deeply she herself almost had forgotten.

Astonished, she asked. " Mother Abby, how did, I mean".

" Would you like to learn how I knew?" At Cora's nod, she continued. " We can always tell its in the power, the blood. I want to show you something Cora. It will help you to defend yourself".

Reaching into a spot just underneath a work bench, Mother Abby took a loose board aside and pulled out a squared shaped box wrapped in cloth. "I got this from a voodoo lady up north and I want you to have it. Keep it safe and pass this on to your children and their children."

Placing it in Cora's hand, she explained " It has instructions on how to use it...I don't know why I wanted it. I just knew one day someone I care for would need it. That was 15 years ago somehow I knew."

She began to unwrap the cloth as Cora continued to hold the parcel. "I knew it would be you, Cora".

Cora eyes widen as she got her first glimpse at what laid beyond the cloth wrapping. Her fingers traced the engravings gingerly.

" Its, a book".

* * *

After grabbing candles and some needed herbs she was finally ready to pay for everything.

Inez had been great at helping her find all the books she needed. They talked the entire time fortunately charms was rather empty. Celeste made her way to the counter to pay for her things.

" Geez girl! How many candles do you need? Even my brujo uncle doesn't use this many. although, he does use a lot of eggs." Laughed Inez, as she rang her up.

Inez Del LA Certa, knew all about the supernatural. Even before working at charms.

She had family members that had certain powers. They were called brujas and they were powerful. She had none of it though. She was normal if that's what you would like to call it. Well not too normal.

She had been born in the wrong body.

It wasn't always easy either.

Knowing, that your a woman in every way but then having to look at yourself in the mirror and see someone else stare back at you. It was hard and for the longest time she suffered depression and self esteem issues because of it.

She hated what she saw.

She knew the boy that stared back at her every time she passed a mirror or window wasn't her.

Not the real her anyway.

One night on her 16th birthday her uncle, a well respected brujo, Javiar. Found her crumpled on the floor of her bed room crying.

That night they talked for hours and she finally told someone how she felt. How she saw herself. Once she was finished she expected him to tell her how wrong it was.

How wrong she was.

He didn't.

He laughed and told her what she felt was fine. He explained that if that was her only problem, she was lucky. That night he explained to her how normal she really was.

That there were other people out in the world like her. It wasn't long before he took her to get hormone treatments and begin her journey to find her true self. Her parents gave him guardianship of her and to celebrate he took Inez to Bangkok to have her gender reassignment surgery. That was the day Adrian died and Inez was born. She was drawn out of her musings by her new friends voice.

" They're not just for me, my little cousins gonna need some too. God, I have no idea what she's gonna do when she realizes some of the stuff she's gonna have to do. The sacrifices are gonna turn her into a vegetarian, I did". Celeste cringed at the memory.

She only hoped Kate could get used to the sounds chickens make when you slit their throat.

Luckily, that's not done very often.

In fact, Celeste had only done it once and that had been something she **HAD TOO DO**. " Hey, what does your uncle use the eggs for?"

Inez placed her purchases in a recyclable bag.

She looked up and grinned. " Just about everything." She handed Celeste her bags, and continued. " Did you know that if you put an egg under your bed while your sick it draws out the sickness?"

Celeste shook her head

" Its true. Watch, next time you or someone you know gets sick do it and see. Oh and crack the egg after. Make sure you tell me about it too!"

Laughing and waving goodbye, Celeste left the store and headed back, home?

She thought. Yep, home. For the time being at least.

Talking to her new friend had also put things back in perspective for her. She realized a few things about herself. This whole experience so far hadn't been as bad as she thought it would have. She also realized she needed to work on her temper. Being a Tureaux was no excuse.

So, once she entered the house she put away her things and her groceries. Then she made a beeline for the sitting area where she knew he'd be.

She took her time getting there the bitter taste of what she was about to do made it hard for her to swallow. Putting her pride aside she approached him.

He was sitting in the chair by the fireplace with he's legs elevated on an antique looking foot stool.

She looked at his legs noticing how swollen his knees and ankles were. Suddenly, she felt horrible for the things she'd said. The way she had acted. She knew her grandma would be so disappointed in her.

She knew better.

Had been raised better then what she showed.

Slowly she pulled up a chair next to him. Decision made she faced him and started. "Gorman, I. I want. I want to apologize for the way I acted and the things I said to you. It was wrong and I'm sorry." She put her head down, suddenly ashamed at how she treated an elder.

She felt a hand slide under her chin.

She raised her eyes, to come face to face with the smiling groundskeeper. "Apology accepted child. Think nothing of it. I've never met an Obeah who weren't just as tempered." At that he laughed a little. "You and I young one have much to discuss. If you're here than what I and the other elders have feared, has finally begun".

Rising slowly to he's feet, Gorman padded across the room to the stairway. He felt along the wall until he found a notch in the wood and he gave a small pull. The wood panel gave way and he reached in and pulled out something wrapped in old tattered cloth.

Making his way back to Celeste he handed it to her. "I believe you will find this useful. See to it that master Danvers doesn't know it was I you got it from"

Gorman began to walk away towards the back of the house. Looking over his shoulder, he said cryptically. "We've not come to that part yet".

Celeste looked down at the cloth there was something written on it.

Pulling it closer to her, she felt all the blood drain from her face and her very breath leave her body.

On the cloth was their names

 **All** of their names.

She lifted her head to ask Gorman what this meant, only to find the area he had once been completely empty.


	9. Chapter 9

The classroom had been eerily quiet today.

Even the teacher whose usually boisterous voice could be heard down the hallway had chosen today of all days to remain silent. Only talking when absolutely necessary.

He allowed the class to study for the upcoming test and talk quietly among themselves. Outside of the classroom the rumor mill was in full swing. Like lightening it spread from hall to hall and room to room.

Well, every room except that one and there was a very good reason for that.

That was the classroom the sons currently presided in and even though the students loved to gossip no one wanted to piss them off. So the students and teacher remained silent. They could gossip after class.

 **Yes** , teachers gossip too.

In fact more than students. Teachers absolutely love it. That was one of the reasons the door to the teachers lounge was always closed.

Because just beyond those doors a congregation of educators are huddled together, spreading the latest news they heard as well as who the troublemaker of their classrooms are. Warning the other teachers who they should watch out for.

Sometimes they even told each other who would sleep their way to an A. Teachers are gossipers and hypocrites, but today even the teachers knew better than to say anything.

At least, not until they got to the comfort of their lounge that is.

No, everyone remained silent. On bated breath, they waited for the bell to ring signaling the end of class.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity for the 4 sons the bell rang.

They had never seen people leave as fast as everyone in that classroom did. It crossed their mind that maybe the building had been on fire. Even the teacher rushed out the door assigning no homework.

 **AT ALL**!

As they walked down the hallway it became apparent they were the topic of everyone's conversations.

As they passed by people would stop talking and just stare at them. In awe or disbelief they weren't sure. As they passed the chatter would continue without missing a beat. Too low for any of them to make out.

They arrived at their destination. The rowdy classroom coming to a screeching halt as all eyes fell on them.

Silence.

Raising his arms up and quickly dropping them back down in exasperation, Reid exclaimed. " Oh, this is BULLSHIT!"

And Caleb had to agree.

* * *

He quickly made his way down the corridor to a secret room at the back of the old colonial. Looking around he made sure that Celeste hadn't followed him.

The handle was cleverly disguised to look like a loose shingle. Taking hold of it Gorman quickly pulled it up, then out and pushed it in.

The door creaked loudly as it do slid open.

Taking the steps slowly, he made his way up the stairs. As he ascended, torches that had been mounted along the walls lit up one by one.

At the top of the staircase stood an antique stone door.

The door itself was rather plain, cinereal stone cracked by age but still as strong and sturdy as the day it was created.

It was rather forgettable.

Gorman stepped up to the door. He reached into his pocket and procured a key.

He felt along the side panel of the door for an opening. 'There it is' he thought.

Taking the false wood panel away and tossing it aside he marveled at the sight.

There it stood. Only 7 inches tall, an iron Phoenix in mid flight with its mouth agape. Taking the key , he placed it the keyhole hidden in the birds mouth and turned.

Immediately, the key was sucked into the keyhole. The wings of the Phoenix began to rise and as they did the stone door opened. A transparent red film stood shimmering in place of the door.

Gorman removed a vial from his shirt pocket. It was a deep dark red liquid inside. He opened the vial and held it up to the top of the door threshold and scraped it across.

The red film pulsed once, than twice, before disappearing.

He returned the vial back to his pocket and began to walk over the threshold. The bright light of the room enveloping him in rich golden phosphorescence.

As he enter the room voices could be heard but one stood out above the rest.

Feminine, but strong and unyielding, the voice called. " Gorman do they have it?"

" Yes. I gave it to the girl" he replied.

A mans voice deep and wizened by age rang out and he asked. "Does she know what it is? Or what this means?"

"Nay. She does not but the boy will, they all will." Gorman replied, then he added thoughtfully. "They are much stronger then the others. The bloodlines will prevail. I'm sure of it".

" And if they don't?" Asked the woman.

" They will." Stated the man. "My bloodline has NEVER failed. Come Gorman, we have much to discuss."

With that the stone door slammed shut jarring the unseen plaque at the top of the threshold. As the light from the torches began to dim and go out the words, Hermetic Golden Order shone brightly on the plaque.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Celeste stared at the tattered cloth. It was soft but the material still strong after all these years. She could feel power coming from the cloth itself and whatever it covered. Looking closely, she could see a faded script just under the names.

There was binding wrapped around it. Tied, in what used to be a bow now it resembled a smashed knot more than anything else.

Her fingers traced the leather ties, as she wondered why Gorman had given her this. What did he mean when he said those cryptic words to her? Sighing she figured the only way she was going to get any answers was to unwrap the cloth. She would worry about the rest later.

Biting her lip, she hesitated for just a second.

Then gathered her courage and undid the first tie. Slowly, the cloth loosen and the script became more visible. She was able to make out their names more clearly now. All 7 names first and last, were listed then she realized just under it was a message, or note?

She wasn't quite sure half of it was still obscured by the leather tie. So, she read what she could see. As she comprehended the words she'd read she froze.

This couldn't be happening. Impossible. There's no way this could be real. She reflected back to her conversation with Gorman. She thought carefully over everything he had said.

Then she thought about the things he didn't say. The reasons why he hadn't said them, becoming clear as day. The sheer weight of her revelation knocked the air from her lungs. She ran her hand through her hair and raked it down her face.

This changed everything.

She would have to get answers. She knew what she had to do. Gathering her courage she reached for her phone. Everyone's lives would be forever changed after this. There was no way she could do this by herself.

None of them could.

She scanned through her call log looking for the right numbers. Luckily they had the good sense to put them in there for her. She would not have remembered otherwise. Locating the number she hit the call button.

After two rings he picked up, agitated he said" Celeste this had better be good. I'm talking earth shattering. An argument with Gorman doesn't count either".

" Caleb, I'm sorry to have to call you I really really am, but." Stopping, Celeste took a deep breath and continued. "I found something here in one of the walls. Caleb, its bad and it concerns all of us"

He listened to Celeste as she talked. It was faint but he could hear it. Whatever she found. Whatever this was it had Celeste afraid. It must astronomically bad if **CELESTE** of all people is frightened. Even though they'd just met he could tell this was not a woman who scared easily.

Mind made up, Caleb knew what he had to do.

" Okay. Look, just sit tight we will be there in about 10 minutes. I just gotta go grab Kate." At the mention of her name, the others snapped to attention.

They looked to Caleb with questioning stares. Motioning for them to get up, he headed for the door.

" Good. I'll see you guys when you get here." With that, she hung up.

It took them no time at all to get to the old Danver's estate. If they were being honest all of them had been looking for a reason to leave school anyway. The rumors regarding Chase and themselves were getting out of control.

Before they left, someone actually had the audacity to come up to Kate, call her a tramp and said they hoped her ovaries fell out.

What the hell was wrong with people? Since when had it been cool to wish bad on people?

Never mind the fact that none of what was said was even remotely true. These people had no right to say any of those things in the first place. Sometimes being in high school sucked.

At least they were able to leave, but they had to wonder if they were jumping from the frying pan straight into the fire. The 5 of them made their way up to the old house.

Sarah had once again, chosen to stay behind and take notes for the classes that they'd miss.

Once they reached the front door, it was thrown open by Celeste. "Come on, hurry up inside guys". She urged.

Rushing inside, they all headed downstairs each taking their respective stone chair or stool before even the candle had the chance to light. Celeste being the only one who didn't instead choosing to stand she walked over to Caleb and placed the object in his hands.

Leaning down, she whispered. " Look at it first. I have a feeling you will know what this is. What it means." She left the sentence unfinished.

Looking down at the cloth, Caleb's eyes became large as he stared. Shocked and rattled to the core.

Celeste took in his expression. " I'm right aren't I?" She asked, in a hushed tone.

He cleared his throat and undid the last leather bindings. Gasps went round the room unbelieving what they were seeing.

"Read to them what the cloth says Caleb" said Celeste.

Nodding his head, he cleared his throat once more and began.

" To Tyler Simms, Chase Pope, Reid Garwin, Pogue Parry, Caleb Danvers, Katherine and Celestine Tunney. In times of crisis you must come together. Some by faith, some by fight. To undo progeny's curse say the words right. Words are not enough without loves sacrifice. Remember things are not always as they appear. Take this map and should you have need of us you only need to call. Remove the curse, or all will fall". Caleb finished somber.

Looking around the room everyone's faces showed the same somber look. This was bad.

Reid was the first to recover. " Caleb, its the Hatteras island map isn't it?."

" You have to turn it over Caleb. To see the map, remember?" Added Pogue, as he rose from his seat.

Standing himself, Caleb turned the map over and placed it in the center of the circle. As it lifted in the air it began to glow.

The ink began to darken and take shape. Slowly a tree began to take form.

While everyone paid attention to the map Kate, looked at the book that had been cleverly hidden within the folds of the map. It was gold. Real gold, with wicked sharp notches on the cover as well as strange engravings. Celeste followed Kate's eyes and gasped when they landed on the book.

Picking it up, she tossed the book into the center fire. The loud thud it made broke everyone's trance. Looking down at the book, then around the room. Celeste ran her hands through her hair, sighing. " I thought that was a myth?"

" Yet, here it is. Man my dad used to tell me stories about this thing when I was a kid. I was scarred shirtless then, but seeing it now. knowing its real" Reid added. " this is..."

" Bad" everyone finished together.

Caleb picked up the book carefully and said what everyone but Kate knew, with gut punching horror.

" It's not just bad. Its worse than that. far worse" looking at Kate, he held up his hand to stop her question and continued. "It's called the book of benediction, but trust me when I tell you. This thing is anything but a blessing."

" We're in over our heads and we're going to need help. You know, as well as I do, that if this thing is out it means." Pogue started but was cut off by Tyler.

"We know what it means." Looking to Caleb, with panic in his eyes, Tyler asked. "What are we going to do?"

What were they going to do?

Caleb thought he could handle any situation Celeste could've presented him with. He wasn't expecting this. This was even beyond his knowledge. They had to find someone to help clarify this.

Tell them what it all meant, but who?

Who could he turn too that was old enough to have lived through the terror of the past wrought by all of this? Not even Gorman was old enough to have that kind of knowledge. Was he?

For the first time, Caleb was truly at a loss on what to do. With a heavy sigh, he said. "I don't know".

"We have to call the spirits, our ancestors." Stated Celeste, glancing around the room. Her eyes landed on his, she continued. "It's the only way we'll get answers."

Nodding in understanding, Caleb asked. "What do you need? We've never done it before. No reason too. So, your going to have to walk us through it Celeste. "

Taking a deep breath, she exhaled bring her arms out in front of her. Lacing her finger together , she cracked her knuckles and gathered her temerity. Now was not the time to wallow in panic and worry, they had a job to do. She had a cousin to protect and she'd be damned if she didn't get it done.

She looked at everyone and in a voice as strong as steel commanded. " We'll need a cauldron and herbs"

"What kind of herbs?" Asked Tyler, eager to help.

"Deadly nightshade, witch hazel, brumberry and thistleweed" said Caleb. When he received dubious looks from the others, he added flippantly. " It's in the damn book, alright".

"He's right, I swear I saw it myself one time" added Pogue.

"We'll also need a drum and." Celeste cringed, as she thought about what she was about to say. Then harden her resolve and finished. " A chicken."

" Cool juice, there's some chicken in the freezer up stairs." added Reid.

"Bro, not that kind of chicken" corrected Tyler.

Reid looked at him as if he'd grown a second head, asking. "Well, what other kind of chicken is there then?"

"We need a live one" stated Pogue shuddering a bit at the idea.

Seeing Kate blanch at the idea, he gave her a sympathetic smile. "Sorry babe, but you were going to have to at least learn about this part sooner or later. It comes with having your powers." He comforted. Reaching for her, he pulled her close. Letting her rest her head on his broad shoulders.

" Why do I have the feeling I'm never going to look at chicken strips the same?" asked Kate sullenly.

" Where the hell are we going to get a live chicken from?" Asked Caleb, adding. " The only farm was Putnam's and even if it didn't just burn down, there hasn't been a chicken there for well over a hundred years."

Pulling out her phone, Celeste dialed a number.

It rang twice, then was answered. "This is Charms. Inez speaking, how my I help you?"

Taking a deep breath, Celeste replied. " Hi Inez, this is Celeste"

"Oh hey girl! I was going to call you later when I got off work, what's up?" Asked Inez cheerfully.

Celeste stared off into space, finding a spot on the wall very appealing at the moment.

She could do this. She had to. With determination, she continued. " Hey, I need a favor. A big one"

"Sure. How can I help?"

" I ummm. I need to know where can I get a chicken, a live one"


	10. Chapter 10

Inez stared at the phone unsure if she had heard correctly.

She swore under her breath and wondered if other wiccan stores received these types of calls. Charms had been receiving calls like this for the last six months. Each time a different caller, but the message became stranger each time she answered.

Prank calls she could deal with.

Usually, those were small children or bored teenagers looking for a quick laugh. Saying things like, is your refrigerator running or do you have prince Albert in a can?

She would always play along with them getting a laugh out of their excitement.

Those type of calls didn't bother her in the least, but the other type left her feeling exposed and perturbed.

She didn't understand extremists. How could someone love their choice religion and then use that same religion to harm others? Didn't those books, scrolls and temples teach kindness? How can you be kind **and** cruel, all in the name of religion?

She wasn't very religious herself but she did believe in a higher power. It was her belief that told her to treat everyone as you want to be treated.

Regardless of your differences, you should treat everyone with respect. It was just one of those common sense, sort of things. Maybe some people just weren't born with the gumption to apply that concept to their everyday life. No, it wasn't that.

Not at all.

It's just certain people, who use their religion to fuel their hateful agenda's. Things like the Spanish Inquisition. Even the Salem witch trials, were incited by hateful people who used religious beliefs as their antecedence.

Using their own interpretations of its passages as facts, to prove their malevolent intentions.

It never failed to amaze her, the atrocities mankind would be willing to effectuate if they were told religion demanded it of them.

Religious radicals, that's what they were and that's who continued to call the store. Exclaiming, how absolutely flagitious charms was.

How it morally debased the entire Ipswich township by continuing to stay in business. Obviously, these people had repressed one **very** important fact.

If it weren't for wiccan, witches and warlocks **there would be no town**.

Morally debased or not, this town was founded by the very beings these callers condemn. This town only thrives because of the rumors of its preternatural inhabitants and its fishing ports. Without it, this place would be a one horse, one church township and utterly forgettable.

Once about a month ago someone had called spewing that same nonsensical madness and she told them her thoughts on the subject. It had fallen on deaf ears though.

These callers don't want to hear the truth in anyone's words. They only care about their own distorted version. In their eyes, this place is an abomination. The people who work and shop here are doing the devils drudgery.

Things really hadn't changed that much since the time of the witch trials. People still believed it to be an evil practice. The only difference between then and now being you can't kill someone for witchcraft. She needed a distraction from her dreary thoughts and she needed one bad.

Otherwise, she would drown in her thoughts on the subject. The stentorian sound of charms telephone gave her just that. On the second ring she picked up. Ridding herself of her previous thoughts. Then with phone etiquette, perfectly pitched with practiced ease, into place she answered.

" This is charms, Inez speaking how may I help you?" She waited.

Hoping that the person on the other end of the phone wasn't another radical calling to harass her for working " for the devil". She was surprised to hear the voice of her new friend relieved Inez replied.

After hearing her dilemma she could only think of one place that she could go for what she needed. Her tio had dubbed the place the "chicken plantation," but chicken wasn't the only thing they sold.

It was the only farm in a 15 mile radius that would sell you a chicken or two or fifty, with no questions asked.

As long you had the cash to cover it.

She would be sure to make it very very clear to Celeste, to **NEVER** under any circumstance ever go there alone.

That plantation is more than just a tad bit seedy and she would hate herself for eternity if something happened to her new friend. Making sure she had Celeste's full attention she spoke " okay so I do know a place you can go. Do you have something to write with?"

Once she received an affirmative she continued " okay write this down. Its called the chicken plantation. The address is 2359 Summerville ave. The place will look abandoned, trust me its not that's just a front"

Inez took a deep breath.

Then making sure her voice indicated nothing but absolute seriousness said " Celeste never go to that place by yourself there's this creepy man there that gives off some intense rape, maim and murder vibes. So get what you need and get the hell out of dodge".

Celeste sighed in relief. Somehow she knew that Inez would come through for her. " Thanks Inez and as soon as I have what I need I promise I am out of there".

Giving a short laugh Inez replied " Good. God girl I can't believe your teaching your prima to call the spirits already. Let me know how this one goes and next time I want to be there okay?"

" Well, she was gonna have to learn sometime might as well get it out the way now and if there is a next time your more than welcome to join us" agreed Celeste.

Remembering something her uncle always says to her before he calls the spirits, Inez said " Channeling only opens the door"

" But you never know who can and will walk through it" finished Celeste adding " I'll be careful and make sure she knows to never do this alone"

"Good. Call me later kay?"

And with that they ended the call.

* * *

Having understood Inez's warnings loud and clear Celeste took a moment to strategize.

Most people thought she was an impulsive person but she wasn't. She always weighed the pros and cons of a situation and deduced the best method of approach.

Taking the time to consider possible outcomes and different variables, she usually took her time with things of this nature.

There were very few exceptions.

In fact, the only times she had ever acted rash were when it dealt with the lives or health of her loved ones. Then all bets were off and Celeste could become down right viperous.

It was no holds barred on anyone insensate enough to endanger her family or close friends. They'd have to deal with a woman hellbent on killing or being killed.

It was the way she had been raised.

The Tunney philosophy was there was no better death then giving your life to save another. She believed that whole hardheartedly

but that didn't make her foolish.

It made her dangerous.

Inez had been right to warn her of the dangers of the chicken plantation. Had it not been for her warning. She would have just gone herself finding it the easiest solution to a ever growing list of troubles.

Now, she had to figure out who besides herself and Kate should go.

Kate **had** to come with her.

She needed to know how to do this the right way. There were certain things that had to be done. A list actually. The most important being you never take an unwilling chicken to sacrifice.

Weird, but true.

Permission to use its blood had to be obtained or it could cause an unseen and unwanted side effect.

There were other things that had to be done too. Like grinding the herbs counterclockwise or facing the proper way when reciting the incantations. Things of that nature.

The more she thought about it the more she realized even though some had read about it none of them had ever done it. They all needed to learn these things.

So she had her plan. Just like that it all clicked on how she needed to execute it.

Not wanting to drag this out any longer she turned to face her audience and began hammering out directions. " Okay. So, I need Caleb and Pogue to go get the herbs and grind them counterclockwise. I have a pumice bowl if you need it"

" No there's a bunch down stairs. We have to keep the herbs separate, right?" asked Caleb, remembering some of what he'd read in the books.

Secretly, he was enjoying this. They never had a reason to try it before and now he finally had the chance to try some of the things he read about. It was exciting. He just wished it was under different circumstances.

" Yep, you do need to keep them separate. Make sure they are ground into a fine powder." Added Celeste.

Then looking to the others grinning, she clapped her hands and said in her most upbeat voice. " As for the rest of you. Guess who gets to help me pick out a clucker?"

Kate cringed.

Tyler paled and Reid raised his hand and said " Oh I know this one. Its us right?"

Playing along, Celeste giggled and pointed to Reid and replied. " That's correct. You get a gold star Mr. Garwin".

Everyone laughed as Reid puffed out his chest and walked up to Tyler. In a spot on impression of a kindergartner, He teased. " Hear that TyTy? I gets a gold star. That means I'm special"

"Dude, if by special you mean mental. Then I agree." Replied Tyler, shaking his head at Reid's antics.

Celeste excused herself to get changed and grab a few other things she would need for the ceremony. Reaching the room, she changed into a halter top and through on a pair dark indigo ripped jeans.

Grabbing a black large rimmed hat.

As she looked in the mirror, she giggled and started singing. " Where in the world is Carmen San Diego". She couldn't help it, the hat looked just like the one the cartoon character wore.

Opening an old case, she studied its contents and took out what she needed. She closed the case and returned it to its proper place. Taking a moment to examine the ceremonial knife, she made sure it was sharp and blessed with the proper oils. She could teach Kate this part later.

Hopefully, it would be a long long time before her cousin or any of them had to do this again. With that last thought she gathered her cash, cards and license. Though if she were honest she doubted this place took credit or debit. No, she was pretty sure they took cash only transactions.

She placed the items in her pocket and headed back down stairs.

Celeste placed the knife on the table, next to the herbs she had gotten from Charms earlier and joined the others by the front door.

She turned around to give some last minute instructions to Pogue, as he returned from down stairs with the pumice bowls. Then faced back forward ready to go. They were all staring at her. Why on earth were they looking at her like that?

Just as she was about to ask what was the problem, Kate walked up to her and ran a finger down her back.

"Oh", Celeste had forgotten about those.

Sighing, she addressed her cousin's and the others curiosity. " They're protection spells Katy." Turning to look at her she continued. " Once your 18 you'll get them too. **Every** Obeah has them, you know. Even Aunt Geraldine ".

Surprised at what she had been told, Kate asked. " Why do they look like tattoos?"

She was right of course.

They were the same as the engravings on the Chirstus' Rex, but unlike normal tattoos these were reddish brown in appearance covering her entire back and inner thighs.

Looking at her, Celeste knew they would have to get going soon but unable to suppress the urge she answered anyway. Knowing everyone else was also paying attention to her words. " That's because they are tattoos Katy. I promise I'll tell you more later, but right now we really need to go. Okay?"

Nodding in understanding they all headed for the door.

They had decided to take Tyler's Hummer. It had plenty of room for them as well as the cage that the chicken would hopefully come in.

Once in the car, she gave Reid the address to enter into the GPS system and then they were off.

Reid looking out the window, stated suddenly. " We should stop and get Sarah on the way back. Bet she would love to see this ".

Celeste unable to control her inquisitiveness addressed a question she had the moment she met the girl. Leaning forward slightly and placing her hands on the front seats.

She asked. " Hey, how long have you guys known Sarah?"

It was Reid who answered. " About what, like 2 maybe 3 weeks." Looking to Tyler for conformation.

" Its been 2 weeks since the party at the dells. So, yeah, 2 weeks." Confirmed Tyler.

Celeste looked at her cousin, knowing she didn't have to ask her the same question in order to hear her reply.

As if on que, Kate made eye contact with Celeste and said. " I met her 3 weeks ago. That was when she first got here and was assigned to be my roommate. Why do you ask?"

" No reason." Celeste lied.

She did have a reason. It was her reasoning and gut instincts that she relied on the most and they were screaming at her something wasn't right. She needed more information.

Wheels turning, she asked. " School started for you guys like a month ago right?"

"Yeah." Was their collective answer.

Kate, sensing where this line of questioning was heading, elaborated. " Sarah's on a scholarship and I guess she had some troubles with it or something like that. Or at least that's what she told me. Is everything, OK?"

Not wanting to alert any of them to her thought, at least not yet. She lied again. " Yeah, its fine. I was just curious. That's all".

Only that wasn't all. Not by a long shot. She couldn't stop thinking about a sentence written on the map. Something's are not as they appeared. How coincidental was that Sarah came only three weeks ago. Yet, became her cousin's roommate. Met the sons, and in the same week she starts dating Caleb two people were hospitalized.

All while Chase went after his power. Edging farther down the rabbit hole, she began to put the pieces together. But to know if she was right, she would have to talk to Caleb later.

One question kept popping into her mind.

How is it that after only one week of dating, did Caleb feel comfortable enough to tell Sarah a 300 year old secret?

A secret people have died trying to protect.

Kate had been with Pogue since they were 13, yet she only found out 2 days ago.

Something didn't add up.

She decided to let it go for the moment. They had a chicken to buy and ancestors to contact. Unbeknownst, to her she wasn't the only one thinking along the same lines.

A pair of blue eyes stared out the window, lost in thought, contemplating the recent events and all the things that lead to them to this point.

Having grown tired of the silence Tyler turned on the radio and let the music fill the sound void. The song playing was almost over but he didn't bother changing the station. Truth be told he loved this song. In fact he loved this artist.

He had gone to several of her concerts over the years and owned all her albums. Two of which were autographed.

He was very proud of that fact.

Just when he was about to start singing along, he heard Kate and Celeste yell. " Oh my god! Tyler, turn it up. Turn it up!"

He increased the volume. Listening with a smile as the cousins sang along.

 **Band-Aids don't fix bullet holes**

 **You say sorry just for show**

 **You live like that you live with ghosts**

Not able to resist any longer Tyler joined in, as they sang loudly.

 **If you love like that blood runs cold!**

They continued singing the rest of the song, bouncing up and down in their seats and waving hands in the air.

Strangely enough, no one noticed when Reid had joined in.

The engine roared as the truck sped down the road towards its destination.

* * *

As Pogue set down each bagged herb, he mentally went over all the ingredients and realized an herb was missing.

'Where the hell was the Thistleweed? It had just been here...hadn't it?'

He searched around for it. Looking under tables in cabinets and even under the couch. Still, the Thistleweed remained unaccounted for. Calling for Caleb, he asked. " Hey man I can't find the Thistleweed. You seen it?"

Caleb rounded the corner, the small bag of the herb in his hand.

He held it up for Pogue to see, replying. " It was on the floor. "

They both sat down at the kitchen table and began the tedious assignment. Finally, after about an hour they had pulverized the herbs. Placing each ingredient in its on small zip lock bag. They had followed Celeste's instructions to the letter even going so far as to clean out the pumice stone and bowl after each herb.

They wanted to take no chances.

Caleb took a moment to review one of the books Celeste had " conveniently" left out. It was on spell preparation and herb care. He was a little less than halfway through the book when his phone rang.

He looked at his screen and had to smile of course she'd call. School had let out just over an hour ago so she was probably calling to let him know what he had missed.

Pressing the answer button, he spoke. " Well, hello gorgeous."

He could tell immediately that she had been smiling on the other end.

Pogue looked up from his own "conveniently" left out book, about the wonderful world of cauldrons, to watch Caleb as he talked to Sarah. He didn't want to say anything, but he just couldn't get rid of this feeling he had. He had hunches on lots of things. Some of them adding up to one giant picture, but when it came to Sarah some things just didn't fit right or add up.

Especially, Caleb's recent behavior.

It was Caleb, that preached constantly to them about keeping their power a secret. It was him, who warned Pogue against telling Kate. Saying that, " unless your planning on marrying her I don't think its a good idea, because let's face it. The moment you tell her about yourself you'll be spilling a secret about us all. Exposing us all to a person you may or may not stay with."

He was right, at the time.

Yet, this is the same person who gets angry at Reid when he uses too much or the time he used in public. **This** is the same person, who barely met this girl **TWO WEEKS AGO**! Yet, was compelled to spill his guts and their secrets to her?

Pogue wouldn't say anything about it, yet.

Instead, he would do as he's always done. Observe them. He would keep a closer eye on both Kat and Caleb. They couldn't afford anything to go wrong, when so much was already at stake.

The note on the map warned them of things not being what they seemed and Pogue was convinced that wasn't for nothing. He was pulled from his inner thoughts by the sound of a door closing. Gorman walked in over the threshold of the door.

Seeing that the elder had something he was dragging, Pogue got up to help the old man. He walked up to him and greeted the elder " Hey Gorman what is all that?" He asked. Even as he began to help unload what looked like groceries from an old red wagon.

" I went to the market place to gather more fresh vegetables and fruit." Replied Gorman, as he walked a small bag to the kitchen.

He glanced at Caleb, as he talked on the phone and grimaced. Why did he have to be talking to her? That Sarah.

Gorman never played upon his disabilities, but on this day that's exactly what he did. Placing his hands on his knees he began to rub them and allowed his face to show his discomfort. It wasn't a lie.

His ankles and knees were swollen and **HAD** begun to ache. He just embellished his reactions a little. Pogue noticed first and asked. " Hey Gorman, you okay?"

Looking to him, Gorman sighed and managed a tired laugh. " I'm fine. Its nothing but old age child".

Not believing him in the slightest, Pogue turn to Caleb, yelling. " Hey get off the phone and help man! You know Gorman shouldn't be carrying anything else". It worked Caleb ended his call.

Together, they helped Gorman to a chair elevating his feet and finished putting away the rest of the food.

" Hey Gorman, this is like double the groceries you usually get. Why so much man?" Asked Caleb from the kitchen.

" I wanted to make sure there was enough food for all the guests that seem to drop by unannounced, everyday now. Not to mention, Celeste eats like a barracuda. She'll run through her groceries in three days time." Stretching his palm across his forehead with his thumb resting just beneath his jaw he began to shake his head, adding. "I'll not take responsibility for any malnourished young adult under this roof, be they guest or otherwise".

" So you and Celeste made up huh?" Asked Pogue, trying not to laugh.

Gorman really was a softy. So it was only a matter of time before he let bygones be bygones. Seeing that he would not get a good reaction out of the groundskeeper he decided to change the subject. " Is there a cauldron around here. We are going to need it later".

" Calling the spirits eh?" Answered Gorman knowingly.

Not needing a reply, he continued. " The cauldron's in the barn. You'll need to clean it and take it out to the clearing in the trees out back. It's were things are done".

Saying their thanks the duo made their way to the backyard. Grabbing gloves and cleaning products on the way out. It didn't take long to get to the barn or even to find the cauldron. The conditions to which they found it in however...

" Oh you have **got** to be shitting me!" Exclaimed Pogue

" **What the hell is that smell?** " Bellowed Caleb, placing his hand over his nose and mouth.

Pulling on the gloves and counting to three, they lifted the cauldron. It was dusty with cobwebs all around the outside. As the carried it out of the barn and into the light, Caleb made a startling discovery.

Reaching inside it he pulled out a petrified opossum and held it up for Pogue to see.

" I found the smell." He stated, disgust clearly displayed upon his handsome face.

Tossing it out of the way, they began to clean the cauldron and get the rest of the area ready to go.

* * *

Finally they pulled up to what seemed like an abandoned farm house the only indicative sign that it wasn't being the open gate .

On the gate was a sign that said enter parking around back.

Slowly, Tyler pulled the truck through the open gate and made his way around the side of the farm house. From that point it became another world. There were chicken fights on one side with some sort of market on the other. Then in the center of the contained chaos, there stood a huge red and white barn house.

It had a sign above its massive open entrance that read 'live chickens sold here.'

Finding a place to park they all exited the Hummer and headed in the direction of the barn. Celeste took this time to explain how to properly select a chicken.

Pulling the brim of her hat a little lower, she started " Okay. So the first thing you have to remember when chicken picking is you never just grab one. You need to have a willing one"

She held up her hand, to stop Reid's possibly smart-ass commentary and continued her explanation. " It's important that you have the chicken or any animal you may use permission"

Looking to Kate, she said. " Baby girl, our family does this by not choosing the chicken but allowing the chicken to choose us." Just as she was about to say more, they were approached by a tall stocky man.

He wore a faded flannel shirt and dirty jeans. His name tag said Big Miguel. Looking the group over, his eyes settled on Celeste. Grinning, he asked. " What can I do for you?"

Coming to her side and taking her hand in his. Reid looked big Miguel in the eyes. Firmly, he replied. " We need a chicken".

Nodding, Big Miguel lead them to the back of the barn to a fenced off coop where the chicken were kept free range. He unlocked the fence and lead them inside.

There he explained they could choose their own chicken and bring it to be weighed and priced. Once paid for they would place it in a travel cage after that he left them alone to choose their bird.

They all stood quietly by Celeste as she looked around.

Seeing they really were all alone, with obscured eyes glowing that preternatural green, she began her chicken picking incantation

"If you be willing hear my call. I have need of you for my cause." It was at this point the chickens began to gather around them.

" Who will help me call those before me? For I need one that's strong." Some chickens began walking away, heading back to the coops

" If your spirit be sound and my voice calls to your heart." More and more chickens began walking away. Some going back to the coops and some going to eat feed

" Help me grand fowl step fourth mighty and proud".

A large, brown and black chicken step up to Celeste's leg.

Bending down, she spoke to the fowl. " Thank you. I promise I will honor you in every way." They had found their bird.

Picking it up, they headed towards the weighing scales and register. Before she could even pull out her cash, Tyler stepped up to the register and paid. After which they took their chicken and left.

It didn't take very long at all to get back to the Danver's estate.

Once parked, they headed inside. Gorman informed them where they needed to go. Grabbing her ceremonial knife, as well as the herbs of the table, she stopped just long enough to remove her hat. Then made her way outback calling over her shoulder for Kate to bring the drum she'd set out and Reid to grab a basin of warm water.

She had to admit, she was impressed. Not only did they prepare the herbs they prepared. They had prepared, well, everything. The cauldron sat atop unlit kindle, cleaned polished and ready to go. They'd cleared the area of debris, even placed logs around the calling pot in a half circle. There was a stone mantle that been cleaned and ready for sacrifice. All that was left was the ceremony. And here she thought, she was going to have to do everything.

" Wow this looks great guys. Ya'll did a wonderful job." She told the duo.

She set down the herbs and knife on the mantle, as Kate approached. Taking the drum, she place it by on of the logs nearest to the cauldron. Tyler and Reid soon appeared with the basin and chicken.

They were ready.

She looked at all their faces. All looked back at her with worry and excitement. Cracking her neck on either side, she stretched her arms high above her head. Then she exclaimed. " Well, let's get this here party started!"

She took the basin and poured half of the water in the pot. Setting the other half back on the stone mantle. She knew things were gonna start to go fast so, she took a moment to keep her promise to Inez.

" I know some of you have probably read what I'm about to say, but for those who haven't heed my words." Making sure she had everyone's undivided attention she carried on. " **NEVER UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES DO THIS BY YOURSELF**. It takes at least two people and I'm sure you can see why."

At their nods, she continued. " It doesn't matter how experienced you are this is dangerous. Its why we only do this when absolutely necessary. Please, please remember this if nothing else. Channeling only opens the door. Once open, you never know who can and **will** walk through."

With that said they began.

She had Tyler play the drums while Pogue lit the fire.

Reid bathed the chicken in the basin, as Caleb added half the herbs to the water and the rest on the chicken. Once they had finished their task, they cleared the mantle of everything but the fowl and the knife.

Celeste took her place behind the mantle taking the knife in her hands she raised it it the air and began voice booming over the sound of the crackling flames.

" Lifetimes before us you have lived, wisdom you have gathered we come to you in a time of crisis. We are here seeking answers, come to us elder on whose blood runs through our veins heed our plight enlighten our minds"

All around them, lightening began to strike down and the fire that lit the cauldron turned blue.

Tyler continued drumming, as Celeste gently scooped up the chicken and in one swoop had placed the basin back on the mantle.

Not missing a beat, she continued. " Your knowledge do we desire, easing of troubled hearts we require. Please we beg of you come to us in our time of need for the load we can no longer shoulder and answers we do seek"

With a swift study hand, she slit the chickens throat in the way that caused a quick death and the least amount of pain. Draining the blood into the basin she then added it to the cauldron setting the chicken back on the mantle.

Off to the far left of the clearing right at the treeline a light began to shimmer and what looked like a door began to appear.

Celeste finished the incantation, her eye shining a neon green and her tattoos glowing " And answers we do seek. Come to us great ancestor, I open the door"

The door had formed completely and began to open. " Take the steps to our plain. Please bring us the answers we need to know" Lightening struck the open door as a figure started to appear.

Tyler stopped drumming, as they all watched and waited.

As the figure grew closer and closer they collectively held their breath. The first things they saw was a hand dainty but aged reached out. Then next came the bottom of a dress. Finally the figure step out the door and walked to the middle of the clearing.

The sons began to shake their heads, while tears began to fall down the cheeks of Kate and Celeste.

All, began to say the same thing. " No. This can't be"

With kind, understanding eyes and a soft smile, she replied. " Aye, but it is children and I'm afraid I don't have much time. I came to warn you of the troubles ahead and how it will take all of you to prevail. The entity is back dear children and unless you can cure the curse place upon males by the time the last son ascends. It will devour your very soul"

They all could do no more than stare at her. Each person shocked from both the revelation and the person bringing them the news. She really did feel sorry for them. They were far to young to have this type of responsibility placed at their feet. She could only hope they would be a strong together as they were apart. Their eternal souls depended on it.

Giving them her most compassionate smile, Mother Abby readied herself to give that which they required. Had called for.

She began " I know everyone here knows who I am, and I know that all were told I was just a dream. It was a lie children. At one point or another I had to intervene in your life. To keep you safe. It's for the same reason you were told I was make believe, to keep you safe. But, your safe no longer and that is why it was I who walked through the door and it is I who will give you the answers you seek. You must use the map to find the lost manuscripts. Only then, will you be able to break the curse that connects your lifeline with your power. The entity is old and wise. It will use compulsion on others to achieve its goal. Be warned children. **No one** is to be trusted"...


	11. Chapter 11

Far into the bayou, beyond its murky bogs and weeping willows it stood. Unchanged by time or weather. Its iron gates housed between two large Chinquapin trees.

The stark white paint, glimmered like the north star among the dank adumbration of the swamps. Intended to house 27 people it could easily double that number. The house was massive. Surrounded by 54 acres of land and swamp.

It sat atop a hill, looking down upon the land in antebellum era splendor. The terrace was housed by two outside staircases that sloped down on either side of the front entrance. Essentially, to direct your attention to the entryways welcoming double doors. Over 200 year's old the mansion was well maintained.

It belonged to the Tunney's.

Their lineage was one of the few that could be traced back seven generations. That was very impressive for most families. Even more so for African Americans.

Originally, the plantation had belonged to slave owners. However, just after slavery's abolishment they abandoned the property and moved more inland. Only the elders of the family currently lived here.

Now, it was only used as the location were the rest of the family would gather for reunions or like today. When important matters had to be discussed. They had congregated to the backyard porch. Some sitting in chairs others choosing to stand but all were worried. How could they not be?

Even at this very moment the lives of their children were in danger and there wasn't a damn thing they could do to stop it.

Looking to the sky, a woman wizened by age sighed. Her dull grey eyes taking in the ominous clouds. " Its starting" she stated " there's no going back".

" Could they ever have gone back?" Asked a middle aged man.

" Rodney, don't ask questions you already know the answers too. Its their destiny. We've always known Kate and Celeste's destiny were intertwined." answered the elder woman.

Rising to his feet another man began to pace holding his head down he said " But Mabel, Celeste is still so young herself. How is she supposed to teach Kate everything she needs to know **and** protect her and herself. It's too damn much for someone my age, let alone a 19 year old girl"

Stopping, he looked to elder Mabel and continued " I, I don't want to lose my only child. We don't know what will happen. What if they can't stop it?"

Stepping forward, another elderly woman came to stand beside Mabel and looked him in the eyes. " Tom you need to have faith. Celeste is strong. Stronger than any of us and she will teach Kate to be even stronger then herself. I taught her and I know what she can do. All will end as it should"

" Aunt Geraldine, I know she's strong but they're just girls." Added Rodney.

" Indeed, but remember it's not just them. There's the Ipswich bloodlines and the other allies as well. They'll persevere." Replied Mabel.

Tom looked to the sky as well and replied. " I hope your right. I hope your right." Eyes burning a preternatural green, he began to pray. " Ancestors watch over them. Keep them safe. Guide them on the right path. Please, keep them safe".

They all watched, as storm clouds far off in the distance grew darker and lightening struck 3 times.

* * *

 **1702:**

As the months passed, since Cora received the book she grew stronger and stronger each day. By day she had taken to helping mother Abby run the inn but, by night she would practice her craft.

She would go deep in the woods behind the B & B . At first she used to practice in the attic too afraid of being seen by someone. Then one night lightening struck the roof almost setting it aflame.

She knew it had to have been her since at the time she had been practicing working with the elements. After that she decided it was safer for all of them if she conjured outside. It was better for her anyway.

All conjurers were stronger surrounded by nature. Its as if the very earth itself recognizes what they are, embracing them with genial caresses.

That's what she was after all

Obeah.

She had buried that part of herself so deeply away that she had almost forgotten it. How could she have forgotten who she was?

Everything that being Obeah stood for. The power that ran through her veins. Her sons veins.

If not for Mother Abby, she would have never used her gifts again and she would've only been half alive because of it.

Thanks to this book, she could practice again and keep record of her family history. Tell her story for future generations.

The first thing she did when she got it was read the handwritten instructions that came with it. In detail it told how to put the blood enchantments upon it. That would stop it from becoming worn and also prevent any that were not of her bloodline from having access to its secrets.

She sealed each page in her blood, to ensure no page would tarnish even a little bit. She also began to write spells she had figured out or remembered from her training in Gullah.

She took a deep breath. Focusing her energy from the palms of her hands into the earth around her. She could do this.

She imagined green all around her. Fields and fields of plant life. She could feel it. Every tree, seed. Even the algae that grew in the swamps...

She could feel it.

Concentrating harder she let the feel of nature rush through her veins, across her skin and ooze out her pores.

Life.

Peace.

She felt it all.

Exhaling, she opened her eyes and looked around her.

She did it!

She had really done it. Smiling she bent down and plucked one. Holding it between her thumb and pointer finger gently she eyed her creation. It was pure white and smelled heavenly.

She had always loved Moon-flowers and had it not been for the book she would have never known she could help them grow.

Plucking a few more to give to Mother Abby, she soon headed back inside.

Strange things had begun happening throughout town and from what she'd heard as far up as New York. It wasn't safe for anyone to be out for long periods of time alone.

If the rumors were true people were going missing. Vanishing without a trace. Even mother Abby, who doesn't scare easily, seemed spooked by the news. She advised Cora to be very careful and the first sign of trouble to head back to the house as fast as she could. If she couldn't make it home, she was to get somewhere public.

Stating, she knew Cora could handle herself but there were things in the world that were bigger and worse than she could ever imagine.

Cora needed no other prompting to be cautious.

That, had been plenty.

As she made her way over the threshold she heard voices. One was mother Abby's but there were others and they were male. She lightened her steps and tried to listen just in case they were intruders. Creeping around the corner.

" Cora, honey come on out here." said Mother Abby, startling her.

Placing her hand above her heart she wondered how mother Abby was always able to know where she was. She hadn't made a sound.

Silently, she made her way to mother Abby and handed her the flowers she'd picked. " I thought you would like these. I grew them myself." said Cora.

" Moon-flowers. There very lovely dear. Place them in that vase over there." said mother Abby pointing to a small table off to the right of them. " Then come here."

Cora did as directed, then she took her place next to Mother Abby and waited for the proper introductions to be made.

"I have people I would like you to meet." Mother Abby introduced. " This is John Putnam, that one over there is Llene. The two by the window are Nathaniel and William. " She pointed at each man as she said their name.

Each man gave a nod in Cora's direction.

What were they doing here so late?

They all seemed very familiar with mother Abby and she with them. They were all handsome.

Easily the most handsome men she had ever seen, outside of her late husband of course. They were tall with striking eyes. Llene's were mossy green while Nathaniel and William's were blue.

John's eyes were honey brown and beautiful.

" Gentlemen, this is Cora." Looking to Cora, Mother Abby sighed deeply and placed her hand against the side of her face. In a voiced laced with worry and apprehension continued " Cora, please take a seat. In fact everyone please take a seat. We have much to discuss ".

Everyone took a seat. Some in chairs. Some on the sofa, except John who chose to continue to stand.

Shaking her head, mother Abby chastised. " Ever the difficult one, eh John? "

At that he chuckled. His deep baritone making it resemble more of a rumble than anything. " Aye, well someone has to do it since Leland has not yet arrived." He replied jovally, promptly ducking the glove that came flying his way. " Hey, not in front of the lady. I wouldn't want her thinking me cowardly for running from a woman's glove ".

Mother Abby began to form a retort when there was a knock at the door. Cora went to the door and opened it. He stepped inside slowly. Nodding his head in greeting to her as he went by. Closing and locking the door Cora returned to her seat.

She looked the man over.

He was taller than the rest of them, with broad shoulders and black hair kept in a neat ponytail at the nape of his neck. He was handsome like the others as well.

He cleared his throat and began. " You must be Cora. I've heard a lot about you. I'm Leland." Taking a seat near mother Abby, he asked. " Are we ready to get started? "

" I'm not exactly sure what's going on here." Addressed Cora to each of them. " If someone would please be so kind as to enlighten me to the nature in which we are meeting past midnight?"

It was John, who answered. " Cora, we are the covenant of Ipswich colony. We've come today because, well there's something that's trying to kill us. All of us. Actually more, anyone with the power".

Leland interrupted, adding. " Its goal is not just to kill but to devour. Power and soul." Shivering, he added. " Perhaps this is a conversation best held down stairs?"

"There's a down stairs here mother Abby?" Asked Cora, even as they all rose and headed towards the stair panel.

She watched as Mother Abby walked to the panel and pulled open a cleverly concealed door. It contained stone stairs that lead downward.

Looking to Cora, she replied. " You will find that things are not always as they appear, dear girl." Extending her hand out towards the stairs she asked. " Shall we?"

And with that, they began to descend the stairs one by one.

...

* * *

Pausing for a moment, at their gasps of shock, she continued. " Heed my words children, until you defeat it, anyone and everyone can be used against you". Stated mother Abby gravelly.

The first to recover, Caleb asked. " How do we defeat this thing? and what curse are you talking about?"

Turning to face him but addressing everyone Mother Abby replied. " I'm sorry its me that has to tell you this but, your power is not supposed to be connected to your lifespan. Its your life. Your blood. Its who you are but, it in no way was to be limited by draining your life with each use. it used to be limitless. Until one of your own placed the curse to bind both power and lifespan together and unless you break the curse allotted on you, there will be no way to defeat it".

They couldn't believe that all this time it was a curse that aged them. They had been told by their fathers they were born with their powers linked to their life. Now they were being told that was only partially correct? If they thought about it made sense.

No one, ever thought to question it or any of the other partial truths they'd been told. What else had they been lied to about? It was all so confusing.

Mother Abby realized her time on this plan was coming short. So, she hurried to finish her message. " The way to defeat the creature is to use the book of benediction. But, it takes all the bloodlines to open it"

She held out her hand to stop them from interrupting. " Yes, that means Chase as well. You'd do well to remember this young ones. In grief we are most vulnerable and susceptible to almost anything. Chase is under a spell. He is a pawn in a grander plot." Looking around she decided not to elaborate on that anymore then she had.

They were smart they'd figure out the rest. Instead, she focused on Kate and Celeste. They stood by one another close almost touching shoulders. " Kate, you must learn all you can my child. I need not tell you the repercussions should you not heed me. For you Celeste, I offer my sympathy. For you have a large burden on your young shoulders. You must be teacher and protector. It is not easy, but it must be done. Remember those who have been compelled can be cured"

Focusing on them all again, Mother Abby delivered her final message as she began to fade. " The map will tell you where the pages to cure the curse lay. Use it. You have until the last male. That means you Tyler, ascends. Then the entity will be able to take human form and the finial battle will begin. You have allies children. You are not in this fight completely alone. Time will reveal them. We are always watching you and should you need us, you need only call."

The door began to close and fade until finally it was gone.

Mother Abby having said what they needed to hear disappeared, with a woeful smile etched on her beautiful face. She could only hope they retained her message. She could only hope this time it ended differently than it had before.

Grief was a powerful thing. Even the strongest can crumble under the force of its adipose.

* * *

For what seemed like an eternity they all sat, stunned at what they had heard. Letting what had been revealed sink in.

They had until Tyler ascended, to battle this thing and they needed Suho to do it.

Reid, was the first to break the silence. " I can't believe Mother Abby's the one who came." Shaking his head, he added. " She used to come to me in dreams. Usually, when I'd do something stupid and dangerous. I never thought." Unable to continue his thoughts a loud, he chose to put out the fire instead.

Sighing, Pogue ran his hands through his hair. Looking up at the now darkening sky, he asked. " So, what are we going to do about Chase? You heard her, we need him and he's under some sort of spell. Well, two if you count the one Celeste put on him".

He knew it. There are no coincidences. It made sense why Chase had been able to find them. Someone else had helped him. Given him what he needed, to achieve what they wanted. The question remained, what was it that they wanted?

They needed to piece this puzzle together and fast. He glanced at his goddess, she looked visibly shook. Taking off his leather jacket he approached her and placed in around her shoulders. This can't be easy for her. Being thrust into the middle of magical mayhem.

He pulled her close and allowed her to seek the comfort she needed within his arms. His thoughts continued to run in circles over the matter at hand.

Celeste had begun cleaning the stone mantle, the ceremonial knife, and the chicken as a way to distract herself from her thoughts and her fears. No, now was not the time to be fearful. She had a job to wasn't just her life at stake.

Glancing over at her cousin, enshrouded safely in the arms of her love. She understood what had to be done. Why she needed too and what was truly at stake.

She had heard Pogues's question and she was loathed to admit it, but she knew the answer to it as well. It had to be done though. So, she studied her nerves about it and said. " A witch compass ".

Everyone, except Reid and Caleb looked to her quizzically. They, on the other hand, looked somber.

" A what?" Asked Kate, from within the folds of Pogue's arms.

" It's how we'll find Chase. A witch compass." Celeste said once again. " About the other thing I'm pretty sure since I'm the one who put, well one curse on him that I can reverse it. I'm not sure how though. I'll have to look it up."

Celeste cradled the chicken who had graciously given her life for them. She promised to honor her in every way she could and she meant that. " In the meantime, I want to hold a procession for her"

"Who?" Asked Reid.

"The chicken. She's earned a proper burial. Don't you think?" Answered Celeste.

"Yeah, she has. She needs a name though" agreed Caleb. " For the headstone "

" How about Henny Penny?" Suggested Tyler, eyes coming to rest on Celeste arms as she held the fowl.

" Why Henny Penny? " asked Kate.

It was Pogue who answered. Understanding, Tyler's humorless but truthful joke about their current situation. " Because just like the story our world is falling apart from above us. Like the sky and she." Pointing to the chicken. " Was the messenger ".

Tyler picked up the drum and began leading the way as they headed back towards the barn. He set a languid pace all marching one behind the other in procession, for the little bird who gave her life for them.

They buried her saying prayers of safe passage and expressing their gratitude. Pogue found a piece of wood in the barn and carved into it.

Henny Penny, chicken and friend.

After that they headed inside to continue the conversation they started in the woods. They once again found themselves downstairs sitting among lit candles, old books and stone.

" You were right to suggest a witch compass but there's two important things we need" addressed Caleb to Celeste. " The first thing is, well none of us are witch hunters. So, how in the hell do we even make one?"

" There has to be something about it in the books right?" Asked Celeste. " Or maybe we could find a book on it?"

She knew she was grabbing at straws with this one but what choice did they have? They were desperate and she knew if they could just figure out how to make one it would work

but there was another problem.

" Which brings me to my next point. Even if we found out how to make one, we still need one very important thing for it to work. We'll need his blood. It's the only way" stated Caleb.

That was the biggest part of the problem. No matter what method they could come up with to track him down they would need his blood to find him. It's the only exact way to find a warlock.

Even dried the blood could still be used...

That's it!

Caleb knew where they could get it. How hadn't he thought of it before. " Wait. I know where his blood would be. the Putnam barn"

" Hey, she said something about Chase being under a spell but also that he was a part of a bigger plan. What do you think that meant?" Asked Kate.

She may have just been introduced to this whole new world but she had always been able to solve mysterious matters easily. She loved being able to piece together something based off of a few clues. Though this was a life or death situation she couldn't help but get that little thrill that she could solve the puzzle.

" It means whoever has Chase under it, is using him for their own purpose. Celeste you said it yourself days ago. It has to be the same person who taught him that spell he put on Caleb" added Pogue.

"Think about it" began Reid, looking to Celeste. " This whole thing has been a set up from the beginning. Why would Chase go after Kate to get to Pogue. **Just** to get to Caleb?"

" Especially, when in the end he used Sarah twice to get to me. The first he cursed her to get me to agree to go to the barn. Then he captured her to ensure I'd go there. Why not just use her from the start? " added Caleb.

" Because you were never the true target." Acknowledged Kate " I was. If I hadn't been cursed then my powers would have still been dormant. I read in the Christus' Rex last night. Dormant powers can't be stolen. Who ever has Chase is using him to get to me. Maybe all of us."

She knew it. Their destiny as far as this entity thing may have been out of their control but, this entire thing started because of her. Just how powerful was she?

" Shit." All eyes were on Celeste now. She remembered something mother Abby told them. " Its bigger than just that Katy. The person was compelled **themselves** by that entity to do its bidding. Putting us against each other and picking us off one by one. So that when it returned."

" There'd be no one to stop it. It takes all of us to defeat it." Added Caleb. " You pick off even one and it becomes unstoppable. "

Oh this is bad! How do you fight a person who can compel you to do anything they want you too? Even kill yourself. How do you protect yourself against something or someone like that? This was utter madness.

" Wait, you guys keep saying compulsion. What is that? " Asked Kate. She was still unfamiliar with a lot of the terms they were using but that one stuck out the most.

Reid looked at her. It was easy in the chaos of it all, to forget that Kate was new to all of this and didn't really know anything. He began to try and explain. " It's like, have you seen that movie push?"

" No" answered Kate, slightly confused.

Pogue shook his head, at Reid's horrible attempt and explained. " Babe, compulsion is a massively strong spell used to push your will on someone else. The key is you have to be stronger than the person your casting against or it won't work".

" So, the person who compelled Chase is stronger than him?" Asked Kate. " Do you know when your being compelled?"

"No." Was the collective answer everyone gave.

Looking at her cousin's expression, she could guess exactly what Kate was thinking. She was wrong however, as Celeste traced the map with the tips of her fingers, she said. " I know what you thinking baby girl and the answer is no, you can't be compelled. As long as you were that necklace. It protects you from things like that. As do my tattoos. The rest of you, well don't worry. I'm sure we can figure out something. First we need to find the manuscripts to break the curse on ya'll"

Peeking over at the map, Reid noticed something vital. He took the map from Celeste and placed it back in the center of the Stone circle. It rose in the air so all could see.

Now that everyone's attention was on the map, he asked. " The last time we looked at this thing wasn't there a tree?"

" Yeah. look, doesn't that kinda look like"... Started Pogue.

" Putnam barn" stated Caleb, looking at the map as it glowed.

Sure enough there it was. Though what the would find once they got there he was unsure.

Sighing, he stood and began to ascend the stairs saying over his shoulder. " I'm going to go get some flashlights. Its better to do this now than in the morning. Also until we get a handle on this, I think we should all take a leave of absence from school".

Grabbing the map, Reid followed suit and headed for the stairs as well.

Then everyone else joined in, heading up stairs. Unsure of what they were going to find at the old barn.

Reid began to chortle at the irony of it all and, as the gang made their way toward the top of the stairwell, began to sing. " Scooby Dooby doo where are you we got some work to do now"

Soon, the others began to join in one by one. " Scooby dooby do where are you? We need some help from you now. If we can count on you Scooby doo, I know we'll catch that villain"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know its been forever but I sincerely hope your still with me and this story. I'm really sorry for not updating sooner but to be honest I was feeling a little discouraged. Your reviews of my story mean a lot to me and I don't want to seem like I'm complaining or anything but only receiving one. While I am eternally grateful kind've broke my heart. While its still no excuse for not getting it out sooner I had to realize that the people who are invested in this story deserve to have it in a more timely manner so I put aside my hurt feelings and got back to it. for making you guys wait over a month I apologize. Its not fair for you and I'll try not tho let it happen again. Any who sorry this chappies not that long but its still very important!.**

 **I do not own anything covenant related just my own characters from my pretty little head...enjoy everyone!**

 **Chapter 12:** **Oh**! **what** **a** **tangled web we've weaved**

"Open your eyes chase" said a voice he recognized but couldn't place. He tossed and turned. Completely unaware of where he was or the dangers that lurked within his own mind. It was dark. An unnatural kind of darkness that ingurgitated anything within its shadowy contingence. Afraid he would be forever lost to the unending adumbration, he remained rooted in place eyes squeezed shut. Chase tried to block out the pain and utter betrayal he felt since he had arrived at papa gei's. How could he have been so easily deceived? The one person he thought would help him...had helped him... turned on him. His head began spinning the darkness of his thoughts threatening to swallow him whole. Papa gei had promised him revenge. He promised they'd all pay. The other bloodlines had forgotten about him, his father and his father before him. Forgotten about an entire line. How could they not have known of his existence? Did his blood not call to there's? Could none of them sense him? He just didn't understand how no one had known about him or tried to find him and that hurt. It hurt deeply. To know that your apart of something so old and powerful... Yet not part of anything at all. Belonging to nothing and no one because they don't know or don't care to know of your existence.

It was in his grief that chase found his rage...his bitterness...and papa gei.

" your right...and also wrong" came the voice again. It was feminine and aged but still held strength. He felt soft warm hands touch the sides of his face. And again he heard the voice command softly " open your eyes chase". And slowly he did.

A blinding light greeted him almost surreal. He held a hand over his eyes to block out some of the light as his eyes adjusted from the extremes. Once his eyes settled they roamed over the area. He found himself at the edge of a forest surrounded by flowers. He was sitting under a tree facing an old colonial inn of some sort. He realized it was still night fall and the blinding light had been nothing more than the moon. It was beautiful here and safe. Yes chase felt completely safe here. Although he wasn't really sure where here was, at least he was far away from papa gei's dungeon. He could breath without choking or vomiting. There was no pain here...only safety...only comfort. He tried to remember the last time he had felt this way.

He had lived his life from one extreme to the next. Gone from extreme poverty to wealth beyond imagination. He didn't remember very much about his mother...his real mother but he did know that they didn't have much. He couldn't remember her face but could remember how her smile made him feel safe and loved. She had such a beautiful smile. His mother had died when he was only 3 years old, but he could never forget that smile. The only other thing he remembered about her was her perfume. He couldn't describe it but he'd know it if he ever smelled it again. It was unlike anything he'd ever run across before. It was light and floral with a hint of ...wood? The last thing he could never quite place but he never forgotten it. Slowly he began to stand. Still no pain and he also felt no need to use. How odd. Normally his blood urged him to use almost demanded it of him, but here he surmised no need to. He, so assiduous within his own thoughts jumped at the sound of a woman's laughter. He snapped his head to the sound and came face to face with a woman he had seen before.

She was dressed in the same brown mantua as she had been before. When she came to him all those years ago. He was only a child then but he never forgotten her.

Smiling she said " I'm glad you didn't block me out this time Chase " she began walking toward the inn. " do you remember me?"

" yeah...you saved me" answered chase. He felt the desideratum to be near her so he began to follow her. Together they walked toward the old b & b.

Turning to face him she paused mid- stride and said " no chase I didn't save you...I helped you to save yourself...Its what I do...and why I'm here now." She shook her head and continued" Your bloodline has always had a propensity for allowing grief to guide them and I should have realized with you it be no different. My child I'm sure I don't have to tell you about the evil you've allowed to trap you within its domain?"

Chase shook his head immediately a plenteous raw sense of betrayal engulfed him. He had allowed him self to be deceived...used...mislead. Chase had been mislead. But for what reason. It had to be astronomically deleterious if " she" had to intervene. He had to know. What had he unknowingly gotten himself into. What ever it was he knew without a doubt that whatever it was. It was bigger than him.

" why?" Was all chase could manage to ask, but he knew it was enough.

Sighing she answered " your chosen...your bloodline has fought against an evil the likes of which the mortal world has never known existed. It corrupted your father...it controls papa gei...albeit he was already evil from the start...but it gave him incentive"

It was there that chase interrupted " what kind of incentive? " . Whatever this thing was has been using him from the start. Even his own father had been a pawn in this things chess game.

" immortality... Chase...papa gei has waited for this moment for more than a hundred years he wants the powers of the untrained obeah Kate. Should he succeed it would mean death to her...immortality for him...and the entity will be unstoppable. It would consume every supernateral being in existance. No witch or warlock would remain. You children are the only ones that can defeat it...but you can only do it together".

They continued walking until they reached the inn's steps. Hesitantly chase took the first three than stopped when he realized she wasn't following behind him. Instead she stood at the first step with a thoughtful expression upon her lovely face.

"Chase will you remember this place? How to get here?" She asked. He nodded " good bring them here chase. When the time is right. Bring them...it has weaknesses...its up to you children to find them...chase you have to escape papa gei and get to the others...your strength lies in your togetherness. Its why you feel empty when apart. Your safe while on this plane but know this the second you leave here you have to escape he will know you've had help...gather your strength here...plan chase...and should you ever have need for us you need only ask...we are always watching" with that she turned away from him and walked back towards the treeline. Leaving chase on the steps the inn.

He faced the door once again and mumbled to no one in particular " well that's just great...alone again...so much for companionship... If I need you you'll be there right?." Making his way to the front door he added sarcastically " well it would be nice if someone who fought this damn thing could clue me in on what I'm supposed to do and how the hell I'm supposed to get away from the maniac that I thought was my friend". Silence was the only answer he received " Yep...that's what I thought".

Placing his hand on the knob of the door. He reasoned that it would be best to explore this place some. Obviously this house is real and since he was supposed to bring the others here. It only made sense to check it out. As he was about to turn the knob he felt a firm hand grasp his shoulder and give it a squeeze. Figuring she must have come back to help him. Chase began to turn around saying " oh good you came back...for a minute I thought you'd..." The words died on his lips as he came face to face with someone who was not her.

The man that stood before chase was tall. Taller than himself by at least six inches. He had broad shoulders with chestnut hair that had been pulled neatly into a low ponytail. He held an amused smirk on his handsome face. Eyes shinning with mirth and mischief. He wasn't intimidating in the least. Even though chase had never really known his family he got the distinct impression that this was the sort of feeling one had in their presence. It was...comforting. He knew even before this man were to speak he was here to help him...but just who in the hell was he?

" you know when asking for help an utterance of please is usually added" said the man in a mock scolding tone" well let's get you inside" reaching passed chase he opened the door " after you young one".

Chase stared at the man and asked " who are you?"

" aye where are my manners...names john...john Putnam ...I've been watching you...watching our bloodline" shaking his head he sighed and continue " it saddens me that even though I've not walked this earthly plain for well over 300 years. My progeny continue to make my same mistakes" walking past chase he entered the house and spoke over his shoulder somberly" I can not change the past...my choices made from grief have given way to all of this...I'll no longer sit idly by and let the past be repeated...it comes to end...come chase" he began to walk forward towards the staircase where he found a hidden panel. Still with his back to chase he continued " its time you heard the truth about the Putnam line...and not the lies you've been fed...your stronger than you know...all of you...your a protector chase all Putnam men are born to protect".

Stunned at what he was hearing about himself...his lineage... His family chase followed john into the house. John had uncovered a door that lead to a set of stone stairs that lead downward.

John patted chase on the back lovingly and said " though a bit misguided your stronger than I was. This thing feeds on your deepest of fears. Be warned child no one is safe to it. It eats us...our power and our souls to sustain its long life...as it grows time for its appearance people will dissapear. When I battled with it...it took the form of a man...called himself captain blod...but that's neither here or there"

He began to lead chase down the stone stairs. Chase remained quite. Choosing instead to listen for once. He understood that what he was being told would save not only his life, but the lives of millions of witches and warlocks across the earth. It was fleeting but he hadn't missed the pain in johns voice as he spoke of the past. Of his regrets. He understood johns unspoken warning. Keep your emotions in check. He didn't need to be told why.

" first I'll teach you a way to get way from that serpent papa gei...then and chase this is important... You have to know how to break the spell once all the pieces to my manuscripts are found...to do that the pages have to bind together again...only a Putnam can bind them because it was I that tore them apart."

"What spell?" Asked chased confused. The lady had mentioned something about it too. Were they talking about the spell that was placed on him days ago? No. They couldn't be. This seemed more life threatening. More urgent. He listened. Waiting patently to he johns answer. He didn't have to wait long.

With a heavy remorseful sigh john answered " it was I who placed the progeny's curse on future generations. In my grief stricken mind I thought I was doing a good thing. I was wrong. I limited the powers of the bloodlines by tying it to your lifeline...I was a fool" he looked to chase in the dim light with more seriousness than Perviously shown and said sagely " understand this if nothing else...emotions especially grief can be a powerful thing causing even the strongest to crumble in its wake"

Together they continued down the stairs.

...

She was back in her moonflower garden. As she gazed out at the full moon her glamour began to shimmer and fade away. Gone where the wrinkles and laughlines. Gone was the grey from her hair. Her skin now smooth and flawless shimmered in the moonlight. Hair that was before salt and pepper now a deep mahogany brown. Deep rolling curls tumbled down her back. Full pouty lips curled into a smile as another figure emerged from the tree line.

" how did it go mother Abby?" Addressed the younger woman. Her eyes landed on mother abbeys greying hair and wistful smile. Had she been a few seconds early she would have been conversing with a mirror image of herself.

" as well as can be expected... I suppose...you know it should have been you to walk through the door...not I" answered mother Abby a tad contrite.

Smiling the younger woman sat down amount the flowers and plucked one. She handed it to mother Abby and said " I do apologize mother but...its not time for them to see me yet...you know it would only create more questions...and right now they need answers...I brought chase here".

Taking a seat besides the younger woman mother Abby placed the moonflower behind her ear. She also admired the beauty of the moon. This realms moon was so much brighter. It filled her with hope. Hope for the future and all its children. Hope that wrongs could be righted and the past could finally find peace.

"Did you...and he let you?...stubborn as a mule that one" chuckling she added " he blocks me at every attempt to come to him and yet twice now you are allowed?...wearing a glamour as myself no less!".

Laughing she agreed with mother abby .It was strange how that worked out, but she had to admit she was glad she had been able to get to him. Both times. She shuddered at the memory of the first time she had come to chase. Only 3 then. He could never understand how different his life would have been had they not failed to kill this creature the first time. Though they had failed once. They would not fail again. Not this time.

" He's with John...learning about... Well...himself" sighing she asked " mother?"

"Yes dear?"

" what will become of them?...when this is over...can love truly endure? Or will grief once again be the victor?" She asked sadly.

Mother Abby placed her arms tightly around her in fierce hug and replied " I don't know child...but I do know...they will live to decide for themselves... And we have to believe that this time...love with be stronger than death and destruction ".

Glancing longingly back at the inn the woman said " I hope your right mother...I hope your right"

Turning her so they were once again facing mother Abby replied " I know I am...we have weaved a very tangled dangerous web...but it is nothing these children can't handle...they have us after all...you just have to have faith dear Cora...have faith all will end as it should".

Together they faced the moon again this time looking beyond what it was and beyond what it should have been...


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own anything covenant related only the characters I created from my mind and I think they're fantastic! Enjoy the show everyone!**

 **Chapter 13: Jenkies!...and** **a** **Scooby snack**

" oh that's just great" quipped Reid extending his hand out towards the sky in exasperation " looks like more rains headed our way". He turned his flashlight skyward, illuminating the atramentous clouds sodden with unfallen rain. He continued down the steps in the direction of Tyler's truck. The others not far behind looked upward as well. They had decided it be best to take only two cars to the old barn. Even though each of them could take care of themselves they understood there was safety in numbers. They still didn't really know what the entity capabilities all entailed and after mother Abby's warning were in no hurry to chance anything.

It was still eerie how every event in their lives has been leading to this upcoming battle that has yet to happen. It was all predetermined. By who? Or why? They hoped to find out soon. For now they focused on the task at hand. Follow the map, find the missing pages then find and cure chase.

They were also well aware of the fact that whoever has chase under a spell is also being compelled themselves by the entity and for that reason alone they knew once they found him ...they would have to fight whoever has him. Possibly to the death. One thing they knew was this thing was old and wise. Its waited for this moment for hundreds of years. Its planned for this. Abided time. So whoever it has chosen to aide in its stratagem, assumably is not only incredibly strong and dark...but has an agenda that coincides with the entities as well.

The sextet entered their preassigned cars and headed in the direction of Putnam Barn. Wary of the looming rain clouds and the possibility of what they would find once they arrived at the outbuilding.

...

She looked out the window admiring the scenery as it whizzed by. Even in the dark of night the beauty of the original colony area couldn't be denied or obstructed. She tired to imagine what the town may have looked like back then. The dirt road paved from countless horse drawn conveyance. The land bustling with the activities of daily life...houses and buildings( now gone or dilapidated ) freshly built and painted ...it must have been resplendent. She was pulled from her musing when the sound of a masculine thoart cleared.

" Celeste?" He started hesitantly " could I ask you something?". She nodded in the affirmative and waited for his question. He turned down the radio then placed his hand back on the steering wheel. He had thought a lot about this and he figured it was a good idea. That if anyone would know it would be her. Taking a deep breath and hoping he wouldn't sound idiotic he started " I... Umm...I was thinking about how to protect ourselves... Well not that you or Kate would need it... but the rest of us from being compelled... And...do you think you might be able to make us some sort of charm like Kate's...is that possible? "

Celeste thought about it some and he was absolutely right it could work. How hadn't she thought of that? " yeah...its definitely possible...I'm mean I know how to do it and all but you might not like what's in the vials" she thought carefully on how to broach a topic that had plagued her mind then asked softly " what made you think of that Caleb? ".

He heard her question he just couldn't figure out how to voice his concerns without sounding completely unhinged. Then again with everything that has happened so far it really wasn't that far fetched and if anyone would understand it would be Celeste. With that in mind he began " its just that" he stopped then tried again " remember in the hospital when you removed the spell siphoning my powers?"

"Yeah...in hindsight I probably shouldn't have cast a curse on chase after though...I tend not to think things threw when I'm upset" shaking her head at her own stupidity she continued " what about it?"

" well right before that I felt...a kind of pull...on my powers at least I think its on my powers and that's not the first time I've felt it either" he paused at that. Wanting to make sure he had her absolute attention with the next thing he was about to say. His eyes met hers and he recapitulated. " At first I didn't know what to think of it. I just figured it was because I was close to ascending. Then it happened again at the hospital and I thought it might have been related to that spell...but it happened again...earlier before we called the spirits".

" you think your being compelled... Don't you?" She had to admit the thought had crossed he mind too. Even now she wasn't quite sure he wasn't but one step at a time.

" maybe" he shook his head at the absurdity of it all. How do you tell someone you just met your fears? He was the leader of their ragtag group of magical misfits. Shouldn't it be him that's has the answers? Shouldn't he be the one giving advice or opinions? Yet here he was seeking advice from Celeste. A woman he wasn't even sure he liked. Sure she was Kate's cousin and apparently all of them are linked in the chain of destiny. But, truth be told the little that he did know about her wasn't very appealing. She had a wicked temper, a foul mouth and a less than savory affinity for knife wielding. If fact her only redeeming quality is her obvious love and devotion to her friends, family and craft. He knew she would do anything for those she was close too and in that they found common ground.

" if you want when we come from the barn I could help you check...I umm...have a question for you though" it was now or never she thought. She could do this. It was like ripping off a bandage...right? Taking a deep breath she asked" is it because of Sarah? I...I've heard that you told her about the Ipswich coven...and only after dating for a week?" She waited on bated breath for his response.

He took his eyes off of the road for a moment. Just like that it clicked. All the pieces he struggled to put together had evolved into one big picture. He wasn't crazy. The moment he had met Sarah he felt drawn to her. She was the flame to his moth. He couldn't explain it to anyone. Why he felt the need to tell her everything about himself...his secrets. Caleb had always been very cautious with what he told people ALWAYS and yet with her...the only thing he wanted to do was be with her and rattle on almost aberrantly about himself. How could he have been so oblivious?

Just when he was about to speak further on the subject, he saw the burned remains of Putnam Barn come in to view. Sighing understood that their conversation would have to be taken up again at a later day. They were really starting to rack up on these type of conversational delays. He was determined however to finish this one...later.

" we're here" he said politely as he pulled the car up the mossy makeshift driveway. Turning off the engine he watched Celeste as she looked out the window deep in thought. She had a somewhat wistful smile upon her face. That's when he felt it. A pulsing warm feeling.

Turning to face him she asked " did you feel that?"

" yeah...its like...like" he started but stopped unable to think of a word appropriate enough to describe it.

" a heartbeat" finished Celeste." The map? " They exited the car quickly coming to stand next to the others. Indubitably they weren't the only ones who had felt it. What did it mean?

" You feel it too?" Asked Pogue looking at Caleb.

"Yeah man we felt it as soon as we pulled up" answered Caleb " what is it?"

Coming up to Caleb, Reid handed him the open parchment. Taking it Caleb looked at it then back at a nodding Reid. There it was a pulsing dot in the middle of the picture of the barn. In the same spot. This was insane!

"Caleb what is it?" Asked Kate.

" The map...its blinking" he started.

" yeah right in the place john Putnam had been hung and burned to death" finished Tyler. Thunder roared in the distance. Booming across the open land like an ominous warning of what was to come.

" why do I have the feeling that were gonna need" started Reid dubiously eyeing the remnants of the barn.

" shovels?" Asked Celeste " There's some in Caleb's trunk and backseat...that's why I chose to ride with him...I went back and grabbed some...figured we might need them" she finished with a shrug of her shoulders.

Slapping pogue on the back Reid gave a slight chuckle and said" you see how resourceful and precautionary my wife is?"

" dude...be delusional some other time" added Tyler. Taking control of the situation Caleb motioned for everyone to follow him. Once at his car he handed out shovels and they made their way to the spot on the map. Rolling up his sleeves as the thunder struck again he asked " is everybody ready?" At their nods he said " well let's get started"... and began unearthing what lie beneath.

...

He just had to make it out if the marshes... Just make it to a town...to people. He continued to chant to himself. If he could just make there he'd be safe that monster only hunts in the darkness of the swamps. Legs pumping he tore through the bog hell bent on staying alive. He was only 17. He had his whole life ahead of him. He still had an agglomeration of firsts to experience and this thing, for he was no man, had been trying to cut it short all evening.

How had it found him? Why was it after him? Question after question raced through his mind as he sought refuge. He just didn't understand why it wanted him. It was only a few short weeks ago when he nearly lost his life. A crazed woman thought it would be funny to try and run him off the road. She had been angry when he'd cut her off and tried to kill him. Road rage is a dangerous thing. People get behind the wheel and suddenly they become invincible vigilantes obsessed with bringing order and their brand of justice to the vehicular world. Making sure those who have wronged them would pay.

Chances Rogers had been lucky. What should have killed him didn't. He survived it with nothing more then a few cuts and bruises. He vowed from that day forth he wouldn't take his life for granted. He'd life be everyday like it was his last. Not long after he had been released from the hospital his mother informed him that he would be visiting his uncle who lived in a small town. He couldn't remember its name just that in was deep in the swamp.

That's where he had been headed when "HE" showed up. Claiming he was a family friend he led chance deep into the swamp. Twisting and turning their way in to the marshy land it was dizzying trying to remember the way they had come. That's when he changed. Gone was the smiling tall man and in its place was a lithe cackling demon with pitch black eyes, razor sharp teeth and a voice that chilled him to the bone. Dread filled him and terror engulfed him. He knew this man would end his life if he didn't try and escape. So he fled.

That had been hours ago and he was starting to loose hope he would ever find his way out of the swamp. Just when he thought all hope was lost he saw lights up ahead. Relieved he made his way toward the tiny town but just as he broke through the tree line he felt a tremendous pain shoot through his chest. When he looked down to his horror dark red bloomed across bosom in its center protruded the twisted sharp tip of a knife. He watched as it glinted in the dim light. It was over he was going to die. He never got to make it to his uncle. He would never know what was so special about this visit. It was supposed to change his life. 17...he was only 17.

Chance fell to his knees clutching at the knife and as he drew his last breath a lone tear slid down his handsome face.

Papa gei emerged from the tree line and approached the now lifeless body of the boy. Bending down he snatched the knife from the body. Once in his hands he licked the blade clean. Laughing he said to no one In particular" the town would not have saved you...boy" raising the knife to the sky he shouted " I have claimed it far and fair" plunging the knife into his hand . He watched as his black blood began to drip upon the body of the boy. Grinning he said " untrained obeah Your power...is mine!"

Lightening struck both papa gei and chance's body. Thunder boomed across the land shrouding papa gei's maniacal laughter.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: here's an early Christmas gift for all of my lovelies who continue to stick with this story. Yes you included BJQ! I'll keep it short and sweet, unlike this nice long chappie,... thanks you guys. Now then! As you know I own nothing covenant related except the DVD I bought years ago. Now on with the show! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 14: Mephistopheles' embrace**

She placed her hands to her temple. It felt like she was being spilt in half. Her cranium, the starting focal point of misery. She staggered a bit as another wave of pain consumed her. This was no stranger to her though. Having had them so intensely for weeks now she knew how to handle the situation. She continued to make her way back to her room. Slowly leaning against the wall for support, she winced as her aching eyes began to throb and her vision began to blur.

The mental stress of all she had been going through taking its toll on her body. It had been simply a reaction to her stress. Migraines were fairly common so it wasn't worth a trip to the nurse. She had BP powdered aspirin in her room...she just had to get to it. Once she had taken her medicine and after a good nights rest she was positive she would feel much better.

That was the other factor in her self diagnosed cephalalgia. Sleep...or lack there off. Since she'd gotten here she hadn't been able to rest. Constantly plagued by nightmarish images every time she even thought about dosing off.

They were always the same revolving apparitions. Her body covered in spiders, a tall man with razor sharp teeth flying towards her with a knife. Then there was the last one . she shuddered a bit unsure if it had been due to her affliction or the recollection of the one thing she swore not to think about.

She continued to make her way down the hall headed toward the stairs that led to her room. Her mind began to draw up the images again. Only this time there was a voice along with it. It called to her. It was rich with malevolent intent. It wanted something from her but she couldn't make out the words. Becoming alarmed she made her way up the stairs staggering a bit as she did. Moving as fast as her legs could carry her. Finally she could make out her room door just ahead. She could still hear the voice though it was a bit distant now. Wasting no time she dug around her pocket for her key and fumbled just a bit with the lock before she found relief in the unlocking of the aperture. She raced inside. Slamming it and clicking the lock back in place. Leaning her back against the entryway she breathed a sigh of relief. She had made it to her room and out ran her worst nightmare.

Again her head pounded. The ache intensified from her exertion. Clutching at her temples again she stumbled to find some alleviation. Now that her fight or flight endorphins were running thin she found it hard to move without adding dizziness to her list of aliments. Still she commanded her legs to move forward in the direction of her nightstand. She needed that aspirin badly. Haggardly, she found her way there and opened the draw. Finding the small bottle she opened it and retrieved a small amount of the powdered substance. She also grabbed a bottle of water and made her way in the direction of her bed. More dizziness engulfed her small frame. Black dots began spotting her vision and again the voice taunted her. Eyes growing heavy, her body was on the brink of collapsing everything around her began to shift and sway. Baby blues found there way to her full length mirror. Face twisting in horror she stared at the vermilion oculus to the left of her mirrored image. The eyes on the otherside of her reflector glinted with malice...then her world went black.

Down the hall two guys who had been calling her name to get her attention shrugged their shoulders. Turning towards the other, the first one asked " what do you think we should do with her book bag?"

" I guess she can just pick it up from the provost's office...dude she looked like she was gonna pass out" answered the other. Turning to head back down the stairs they wondered if she was really that sick or were all the complications of private school life finally getting to her.

...

"Hey stop digging... I see something" exclaimed Reid. They had been at the old barn for well over an hour. The hole they had dug just over 3 feet deep. Sweat dripped from his brow as he kneel in the dirt to try and get a better look. Even with their flashlights the hole couldn't be fully illuminated. Then he saw it again off to the right wall of the trench tattered clothe glinted in the phosphorescent light. He thought it be the perfect time to give Celeste a taste of the kind of power he held. Was he peacocking? Maybe a little but he owed her for that little demonstration back at the old colonial. Grinning at the thought of possible pettiness Reid stood eyes turning black as he did.

Extending his arm out with fingers splayed he concentrated on pulling the torn clothe from the earth. Praying all the while that it wasn't John Putnam's corpse he was prying from the ground. Finally the ground gave way releasing the parcel and spraying moist dirt everywhere. He waited to hear if it hit its mark. Nothing. Just the sound of approaching rain and a few masculine mumbles of " damn it Reid".

Turning to glance in her direction he was shocked to find a grinning Celeste and laughing Kate. She held it up for him to see. Yep this was an amazing woman for there in her hand as fast as lightening she had caught it. One handed no less! Not a speck of dirt on her...though if he were being honest in this dimly lit area it was hard to tell.

Sighing he asked " seriously?" He was tremendously relieved it wasn't a corpse. He may have been a trickster but even he had his limits. As amazed as he was with her quick reflexes he was a little disappointed it hadn't smacked her right in her pretty little face. Next time he thought.

Celeste handed it over to a grinning Caleb as pogue and Tyler returned from the grassy acreage that used to be grazing grounds for the cows. Coming up beside him they stared at the clothe its perfect rectangle shape giving a hint of what it protected underneath.

" so that's it huh?" Asked Pogue. Reaching out to run a finger against the material. Meeting his gaze Caleb asked " were you guys able to find anything?"

" Nothing, me and Pogue looked everywhere but the rain must have wiped out any trace of Chase's blood" answered a huffing Tyler annoyed at their failure. Thunder boomed across the land bringing with it rain and wind. Deciding they've had enough rain for one day the group made their way back to their cars intent on heading back to the old colonial.

" Baby girl wanna learn something cool?" Asked Celeste in that cheeky tone of voice that told Kate one of two things would happen. Either she woukd absolutely love what was about to happen or Hate it. Coming closer to her cousin Kate decided the day couldn't get any worse and knowing Celeste it was probably something she needed to teach her anyway she smile and said " Sure! Why the hell not!"

Taking her hand in hers Celeste began " OK , now that you've had your first go at water manipulation how about you big cuz show you the right way?...fun right!" At Kate's laughter and nod she continued " I'm gonna guide you through this" eyes glowing that preternatural green she asked" feel my power?"

Again Kate nodded. " Kay Katy match it. Start off slow feel it run through you...now feel the rain on your skin...slowly" Celeste emphasized " slowly pull it up and away from you...good...extend it out as far as you can...like an umbrella " She slowly took her hand away from Kate's as they continued to casually stroll back to the awaiting cars.

Noticing that the rain was no longer fallinupon them Tyler looked up. To his utter befuddlement the rain was high above them...suspended by an unseen force. Glancing around he notice both Kate and Celeste's glowing eyes. The others noticed as well though this time no one chose to speak afraid that it would cause another waterplosion. They could let her know how proud the were of her later.

"Oh my god! I'm doing it" exclaimed an excited Kate. She looked above her and marveled at her work. This was a different feeling this time. She felt stronger more sure of herself. Unsure it if had been her cousin holding her hand that helped or reading some of the pages in the Chirst'us Rex but she felt more confident. And that felt good.

" Yep you are...congratulations baby girl you completed lesson one" agreed a smiling Celeste. Placing her arm over her cousins shoulder she gave the girl a one arm hug as they made their way to the cars giggling like school girls over Kate's achievement. This time choosing to ride together in Tyler's truck and sending pogue to ride with Caleb.

It didn't take long to return to the old colonial but instead of going downstairs the gang opted to stay near the lit fireplace in the sitting area. Placing the map and the clothe covered bound on the table. Pogue gently began removing the clothe as the others stared. Waiting on bated breath to see what laid beneath. Black leather shone brightly once released from the trappings of the tattered material. It was rather plain looking with a scripted JP stitched in the center. They watched as he opened the ledger to find it only contained 3 pages and a message on the first. It read " only thou blood which has divided me can thyne hand repair me and unlock thy secrets".

Stomping Reid yelled " Gottdammit man!" Shaking his head Caleb eyed him and asked " You didn't think it would be that easy...did you?"

Contrite Reid replied " Yeah man...I kinda did". His next sentence was cut off by the blaring of upgrade you. Pulling her phone from her pocket Celeste answered wondering what in the world would make Inez call at this hour. Thought she couldn't shake the bad vibes this was giving her.

...

Finally after what felt like forever Inez' shift was over. She closed up the shop in record speed wanting nothing but to go home and take a hot bath. Usually her uncle would pick her up from work not tonight however. He had somethings to do and wouldn't be home till later so that left her with two options take the bus or walk. Though her house wasn't very far she had been on her feet all day and wanted nothing more than to sit down, at least for a lil while. Decision made she walked toward the bus stop.

Tonight for some reason had her with her guard up. It could've been the rainclouds looming above but she just couldn't shake the bad vibe she continued to get. Not one to ignore her feelings she reached into her bag and retrieved her bottle of homemade pepper spray. A combination of minced garlic, hot sauce and alcohol would greet any who tried to accost her tonight. She made it to the bus stop just on time. Herself and two others waited patiently to board the transport. Even as she paid her fare and took a seat the feeling of danger would not dissipate. She look out the window watching buildings and trees race by dimly lit by street lights. Through the window she could also see the reflection of the people inside the bus. One girl stood out she remembered seeing the girl walk up to the bus stop at the same time as her.

The first thing she noticed about her was her school uniform. Scoffing abit she tried to ignore the tinge of jealousy that creep up her spine. She had always wanted to go to such a prestigious school like Spencer but it was out of her pay range. She wasn't poor by any means but having her surgery had definitely set them back a little. Instead of crying about it she went to a public school and graduated early. Shortly after she began working at charm's and next semester she planned to enroll at the local university. Her uncle always said there's more than one way to skin a cat and as long as she received an education it didn't matter to her if it wasn't as prestigious as Spencer or Harvard.

Pulled from her thoughts she pulled the lever to signal her stop ahead. The bus came to a halt and she exited through the back doors. Seeing her house up ahead she hurried her steps that bad vibe just doubled in intensity. It became in almost smothering sensation urging her to run as fast as her legs would take her. She began saying a chant her uncle taught her to ward off evil and people with evil intent. Just as she reached her door it was flung open by her uncle.

" mija get down!" He yelled holding up an egg his aura burning bright red in the dark night. Ducking down she ran past her uncle over the threshold and turned to look at what was behind her. There stood the girl from the bus. Blonde hair blowing behind her and in her quivering hand was a knife. Javier hit the girl in the back of the head with enough force to knock her out catching her as she plummeted to the ground. He drug her in the house towards the bathroom. Yelling over his shoulder" get beer, lemon and sea salt this girl is being compelled! " . Running as fast as she could Inez retrieved the items her uncle told her to and raced to met him in the restroom. She heard the tub being filled with water and heard the tell tell splash that signaled a body had gotten in. Turning the corner she saw that indeed her uncle had placed the girl in the tub. He took the ingredients from her and poured them in the water. Saying a chant the water glowed yellow and the girl moaned.

" I need more power mija...whatever has her is strong and it will take more than me to break it" announced Javier.

" I know who to call" digging around in her pocket she found her phone and dialed she only hoped she would answer. After the second ring she picked up not waiting for a hello Inez yelled into the phone " Celeste I need your help! A compelled girl just tried to kill me!"

" were are you?" Asked Celeste. Rattling off her address to her Inez heard Celeste yell I'm on my way before the line went dead.

...

Celeste ran to her room to grab something's she may need then raced out the door with Kate hot on her heels. The rain stormed around them pouring down almost emulating Celeste's emotions. Turning over the engine she looked as the passenger door was ripped open and Kate sat down out of breath with the Christus' Rex in her hands.

" were do you think your going "asked Celeste.

" with you...look your gonna need help with what ever and I'm pretty sure we'll need the book for this...so I'm going" answered Kate

Sighing and shaking her head Celeste admonished " Baby girl I cant have you getting hurt" she was going to say more and even make her go back in the house. Where she would be safe but the look in Kate's eye stopped her she knew that look...too well. So instead she said " I want you to stay close and if I tell you to run you run...got it" she didn't wait for Kate to nod as she pealed off using her GPS to the location Inez hand gave her praying she wasn't too late.

...

" what do you think that was about?" Asked Tyler

"No idea...but I'm pretty sure it wasn't anything good" answered Pogue looking at the now vacant spot where Kate and Celeste once were.

" Think they can handle it?" Asked Caleb debating whether or not they should follow her.

" I think if she needed our help she would have demanded we get our asses up and help" answered Reid making sure he had his phone in reach...just in case he thought...

...

She got there in less than 7 mins and even that was pushing it in her mind. She had barely cut the engine before both her and Kate hop out and ran through the open door of the house. She could feel it. It was oppressive and dark . seeing Kate stop she grabbed her hand and yelled " breathe!"

After taking a couple deep breaths Kate was fine. They made there way through the house eyes glowing ready for what ever it was that dared go after her friend. Stopping dead in their tracks as they came face to face with Inez, a man who she could only assume was her uncle and there in the bathtub was...

" Sarah!" Yelled Kate breaking away from Celeste's grip. Snatching her back Celeste said "don't touch her Katy...she's being more than just compelled... Something is trying to possess her" . That was when Javier chose to speak voice like thunder he said " It will take us all to cure her...cut your hands and join them...then repeat after me"

Doing as they were told Celeste slit both Kate and her own hands since she chose to stand in the middle she made a small cut in both her hands. She made sure to place Kate close to the door in case this did not go well. Giving Kates hand a reassuring squeezing she whispered " be strong...you can do this...and stay focused baby girl".

Then they began. Inez had gone to retrieve a cajo'n she began to play as the uncle began to chant with the girls repeating his every word " Uncast this curse placed to harm" Sarah's body began to thrash around in the water as a red vapor began leaving her body like steam. " Undo the mayhem it has wrought" Javier once again raised the egg up lifting his hand up down and sideways till he made a cross in the air with it. "Cleanse this soul" at this Sarah began to laugh only it wasn't her voice. It was deep and gravelly and masculine. They continued to chant repeating the uncles every word "uncompel spirit and body"

Sarah opened her mouth and the red vapor shot of her mouth misting into the shape of a face. It yelled " YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME!"

Javier loosened his hand from Celeste and she from Kate. Balling his fist he threw the drops of blood that had collected with Celeste going next and Kate following and together they repeated loudly and with conviction " BY BLOOD AND POTION I CAST THIS ROOT UNDONE BY NO ONE!"

The water from the tub shot in the air as the mist from Sarah's body entered the egg. Slowly she began to gain consciousness. Rushing to her side Kate brushed the wet hair out of her face and asked " Sarah?...are you alright?" Eyes finally opening she began to cry. Embracing her friend Kate continued to whisper reassurances.

Celeste watch Javier roll up his sleeves still clutching the egg. It was then she noticed something about him or rather something on him that sparked her curiosity. She had seen that emblem before. Many times intact. It was a bird in flight. No not a bird it was a Phoenix and in its claws was a basilisk. Pointing to his tattoo she asked " what does that mean? There's an emblem just like it at my house and also I have several family members that have rings with that same symbol... What does it stand for?".

Chuckling a bit he answered " it means we are your allies...here to help you...we are the golden hermetic order...protectors and allies of the chosen". A cough off to the side caught her attention and she turned to face where it came from. Not noticing when Javier quietly left the room to bury the egg.

Sarah coughed again and asked " where am I?" As Inez walked in with a towel and dry clothes.

They talked for a while getting as much information as they could or as much as she remembered from Sarah. Celeste had been right. She had been being compelled for weeks though she still wasn't quite sure of the reason. Before they drove Sarah back to the dorms Inez' uncle drew a symbol just above Sarah's tattoo in permanent ink. Telling her it would hold over until a proper charm could be made. She thanked him and apologized to Inez . Once back at the dorm they didn't leave her side until she was sound asleep. On the way out Celeste grabbed the full length mirror and through it in the dumpster just outside the dorms. Together she and Kate drove back to the old colonial in silence.

...

After that the weeks went by without incident. Everyday Kate would train under Celeste's tutelage inching slowly towards becoming stronger. Gorman continued to stack the house with more food than necessary but none the less they were grateful for it. Amongst training Kate had also been busy planning for Pogues birthday party. She knew he could celebrate on his birthday so she planned the party for the night before. She rented out the Masonic hall downtown to throw the best costume party this town has ever seen. She was thankful her boyfriends birthday just so happened to be Halloween. It was going to be great!. She even managed to convince Both Sarah and Celeste to help her perform a song for the special occasion. Since they needed a fouth Celeste asked Inez who happily agreed and came up with the choreography. All and all things were sort of back to normal.

They still had to face the entity and find chase but they were working on that everyday. Since that night the map hadn't shown them the where to find the next piece of the book so they were at a bit of a loss on what to do. Like today they would gather at the old colonial go over books and look at the map.

Today was no different. Even Sarah no longer felt safe by herself at the dorms opting to go with Kate to the estate. That was the other thing ever since they had cured her she seemed to go back to treating everyone the same...except Caleb.

" Oh shit!...you guys get in here the map is drawing something... I think its the next place we need to go on our little scavenger hunt!" Exclaimed Reid. Bounding down the stairs they gathered around and watched as the shape took form.

" Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Yelled Celeste. Fist clenching and unclenching.

" you know this place?" Asked Caleb.

" yep...there's two huge problems with that though" said Celeste sighing she stated" the first is that is the swamp of madam Eezreale deveroux de ghant the voodoo queen" holding up her hand she halted all questions so she could finish " the second is that place can only be reached on November second"

" Why only that day?" Asked Tyler confused.

" Its all souls day" answered Pogue running his hand across his face in frustration.

" all souls...you mean" started Reid. Perplexed.

"Yeah man...its the land of the dead". Answered Caleb.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'll keep this short because this chapter is not. As you can see the chapters are getting longer and a lot more action is starting to happen. Well you haven't seen anything yet. There's tons more to come! So I hope you guys are ready. Anyway on with the show!**

 **I do not own any part of the covenant just the characters I created.**

 **chapter 16: The babe with the power!**

" I still remember one of the last times I was in this cellar" started John " it was the night that changed everything. We had just gotten word of people disappearing across the states so, we agreed to meet here...it was the night we formed the golden hermetic order" stopping that trail of thought he began a new darker recollection sighing he explained " the other time...the very last time I came here. It was just after our battle with 'IT'. That thing had taken the form of a man...a sea captain named Blood". Walking over to a shelf he rummaged through old tombs and parcels stacked there. With his back to Chase he allowed a lone tear to trickle down his cheek. Sadden he continued " I lost her...the only woman I've ever thought to wed. Broke me it did. I watched as it took her body as its prize. Her soul had fled to this plane...though at the time I had not known that. I swore from that day forth I'd take no other hand. Blood swore it would come back and consume our power. I sought to change that. I placed the curse that day".

Chase looked at him at that statement. Really looked at him. The man before him still grieved even after hundreds of years. His plight going beyond losing a battle. He lost his love and if chase had to guess his will to live. He compared himself to john they were indeed a lot alike in many ways. They had been shaped by sorrow and rage. Have made terrible mistakes because of it. Unlike john however chase was still alive to right his wrongs. To acknowledge his erratum and make amends. He began to feel warm all over. It started deep within his ribs and bloomed outward. The warmth soon changed to discomfort. Like thousands of sharp needles pricking his skin over and over. He leaned against a stone pillar near one of many bookshelves and began to rub his hand across his face. The pain was intensifying bringing with it cold chills that made his bones shudder. What was happening to him? His body began to glow. It started as a pale yellow then the color began to deepen to an adumbrated amber. Looking to John, whose back was still to him, he did the only thing he could do. He called his name. Though it managed to sound like more of a whimper than actual words. It had done the trick.

John turned around with books he had been procuring from the shelf. Slowly he sat the tombs on the table and approached chase. A whimsical lopsided smile etched on his handsome face. " Aye I knew you'd be strong enough to do it!" Clapping his hands together in excitement john continued " be not afraid of it my boy...it'll soon end and right as rain you'll be once more". He then began to look through the books as if what was happening to chase was...well normal.

Soon the pain began to ebb and the glow dimmed. Then it was over. Chase felt a little weak but other than that he felt...better. He was no longer angry at his coven brothers. No longer did he seek vengeance for the wrongs he thought the had committed against his blood. He felt at peace. Like he could see things clearly for once. Stronger. That was it Chase felt stronger. He sat down next to john and noticed the look of absolute pride on his face as he stared back at him. For a while they were silent neither knowing how to began. Finally it was John who spoke." Chase my boy, you are indeed much stronger than you know...even stronger than I knew".

" what was that?"asked the confused boy.

" what did it feel like?" Countered John. At chases blank look he continued choosing his words carefully " our coven was comprised of five men...always men and always only children... We don't know why..but what we do know is when we accend something strange happens to each. Tell me chase the night you ascended what happened?"

" I was struck by lightening" answered chase wondering where this was going.

" and then?" Prodded John.

" I was...it was like" chase struggled for an answer. Finding one he could sort of agree with he finished" I disappeared into a hole then came back through that same dark hole...it was like a"

" portal?" At chases nod john added " that's because it was...though it is properly known as a void...what happen just now...well a piece of your strength has returned...it enabled you to break two of the curses placed on you" at this he chuckled.

" which two?"

" well for starters the one that papa gei had on you to warp your mind and the second was the one the obeah girl placed on you...I imagine she'll not be to pleased with that one". His next words were somber. " like i said before its a piece of your power returning to you...a piece of the void and the closer you get to piecing my lexicon back together the stronger you'll all become."

Gaining his sarcasm full force chase spat." Well what does that even mean great-great grandpappy?"

" Aye boy respect your elders abit more" chastised john laughingly " I maybe old...and dead but I'll still place you over my knee and throttle you" wagging his finger at chase. At that they laughed . " lest be on with it then" sighed John once more becoming serious " each son represents an element in alchemy you need all five to come together to form one covenant...our lines were the strongest"

Interrupting chase asked" what a minute there's only four elements!"

" who the hell told you that rubbish?" Asked John affronted " Nay its five, there's water earth wind fire...and you chase... ether...you represent the void...and I'm going to teach you how to use it and a way to escape that monster, find your way back to the others...you've been here for a fortnight he'll be looking for you"

Shuddering at the thought of papa gei chase asked" how? What are you going to teach me?"

Smiling wide John stated " An old method we used to find members in my day its called blood tracking"

...

"Again!"

Sweating and panting she stared at her cousin in disbelief. How many times have they gone over this already? Ten? Two hundred? She had lost count. Taking a deep breath she summoned her power. Eyes glowing a warm cinnamon she concentrated. Placing her hands to her side she slowly extended them skyward mumbling the well practiced chant. She could feel it lifting up. Higher and higher the trough rose.

"Good...now hold it there" commanded Celeste. Watching the trough suspiciously. She knew it was heavy but Kate should have been able to lift it easily without exerting herself too much. That however didn't seem to be the case. Kate seemed to struggle to hold it up. Maybe she was just tired. She was still learning after all. Her stamina needs improvement as does coordination and Celeste knew just how to fix that. Smiling she nodded to no one in particular. Kate will likely curse her for it but she needed to be stronger. Mind made up she looked to her young cousin and stated " okay that's good enough for today lower it to the ground".

" oh my god its so heavy" panted Kate and she began to lower the trough towards the grass. However, with only about a foot left in the air her control began to slip and it plummeted the rest of the way down smacking hard against the ground. Kate fell to her knees gasping for air. She began pounding the ground with her fists. " gotdamn it!" She yelled mad at herself for losing control. That's when she heard a groan come from the trough. She and Celeste ran over to see what the hell was going on. To their utter astonishment Tyler laid crumpled up in it leg hanging over the lip.

"Tyler what the hell were you doing in the trough?" Demanded Kate. No wonder it was so heavy and hard to lift. She was pissed. It hadn't been her fault at all. It was his. All his fault. She could feel her anger rise like steam off her body. " why would you do that?" She yelled. Had it not been for his interference she would have completed her task with ease. Now god only knew what her psychotic cousin would have her do as punishment for not completing the task.

" It seemed like a good idea at the time" he groaned " I though for sure you could handle it...my bad". He began to lift himself out. Landing in a heap onto the grass. Slowly he began to stand rubbing his back. He walked up to the fuming girl and gave her a hug. " sorry Kate...I'll ask next time okay?".

Laughing a little she sighed and returned the hug. Watching as he limped back toward the house she looked at her cousin. She noted the glint in her eyes that told her training was far from over today. Huffing she asked " can I at least get some water first ?"

" fine take ten minutes but, i want you to stay limber" agreed a retreating Celeste " I'm going to go grab something I'll be right back". With that she left Kate to get a drink and catch her breath. Heading into the house she went straight to her room and grabbed what she was looking for. It was time for her to have it. She tucked it into her back pocket and left to go back down stairs.

Seeing the others gathered in the sitting room engaged in idle chatter. She joined them for a bit. " hey how's the training going? " asked Pogue as he took his turn. He and Caleb were playing chess near the fireplace.

" yeah heard TyTy bust his ass trying to be a stow away" added Reid laughing and pointing to an aching Tyler laid out on one of the sofas.

Giggling just a bit Celeste said " yeah even I had no idea he was in there...so far so good though" stopping as an idea struck her. She eyed them all. They were coming to understand that look quite well. In her short time here Celeste had become a friend to them all. With her friendship however came her uncanny ability to never ask them for assistance but to volunteer them. Whether they like it or not. Some one would be helping her train Kate today and would probably end up injured because of it. Grinning she nodded to their unasked question and stated " So which one of ya'll wanna help me teach Kate something today?"

" Reid your up man" stated Caleb. Never taking his eyes off the antique chess board.

" yeah man Tyler's hurt and I helped yesterday" added Pogue. He loved Kate with his entire soul but she was mean as hell when she couldn't get something on the first try. He lost count of how many times she yelled at him to sit still or stop flenching. She damn near struck him with lightening twice! How the hell was he supposed to sit still though that? He hoped Celeste taught his girl to channel her anger. Otherwise their arguments would end with him being barbecued. Would it kill him? No. But it would still hurt pretty damn bad. Though he had to admit once the pain had worn off he felt an incredible amount of energy surge through him. Not for the first time he wondered if that was normal. He would ask Caleb about it later. They needed to talk about a few things anyway. In particular his impending ascension.

" Fine!" Huffed Reid " pussies". Walking up to Celeste he asked " so what do you need me to do?"

Smiling she stated " well...we get to teach my dear dear cousin two very important things today"

" like?" Prodded Tyler from the couch.

" yeah Celeste don't keep us in suspense. We want to know what Reid volunteered for" added Caleb. Having a sneaking suspension what it might be he was unable to hide his smirk. He instead faked a cough to hide his amusement.

Grinning like a mad woman she exclaimed " she's learning hand to hand combat " at their collective oh's she finished " and defensive methods her keris can be used". Walking to Reid she placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. He looked mortified and who could blame him. Kate had already been in a particularly foul mood was no secret that these girls had exceptionally horrible temperaments when things didn't go their way. Add a knife to that already volatile amalgam and it instantly became his worst nightmare.

"You're teaching Kate knife fighting?" Asked Pogue unbelievingly. There was no way this could end good.

Laughing Celeste nodded. Turning to face Reid she replied " thanks for volunteering ". Pinching his cheek a bit.

...

" Sarah...you didnt have to pick me up I could've walked and just met you here me'da" stated Inez as they entered into the building. Ever since that night the two had become fast friends. Which was a good thing for both girls. They discovered how much they had in common. Both weren't as rich as their friends but were just as eager for the opportunity to better themselves. Through hardwork and dedication to their studies they hoped to achieve better economic stature and an opportunity to provide others from monetarily impoverished upbringings to do the same. They agreed that when they made it both would establish scholarships for students like themselves. They both didn't have very many friends and cherished the ones they did. Celeste and Kate had brought them together but their a likeness is what enabled them to become fast friends.

" its not a big deal really" started Sarah" to be honest I don't really like to be by myself anymore even for a little while " she shuddered a bit at the memory of what happened and those eyes." What name did Kate tell us her pick up was under again?" They had 'volunteered' to go and pick up the decorations for Pogue party. They had two days to set everything up. Not to mention call the Dj , pick up their costumes and check the growing list of party goer's who have or have yet to RSVP. So far they've done an amazing job and were ahead of schedule. Mostly due to their mutually superior organizational skills. Each of them an overachiever in every aspect of their young lives. Walking to the costumer service desk. They were greeted by a young woman no older than they were. She was tall with bubblegum pink hair and glasses.

" Hi welcome to Hobbs novelty party emporium. What may I asset you with?" Asked the girl.

Inez smiled at the lady and said as professionally as she could muster " pick up for Tunney".

" passcode?" Asked the woman.

Trying hard not to laugh the two stood side by side right arms extended out and begun to sway.

Together they repeated " twist the bones and bend the back...itch-it-a-cop-it-mel-a-ka-mys-ti-ca...trim him of his baby fat" other shoppers began to stop and stare at the two of them wondering just what wagon they had fallen off of. Undeterred they continued " give him fur black as black just... like ...thisssss" lowering their hands they waited for the clerk to stop laughing. She brought out the supplies and had them sign for them. As they loaded the stuff in Sarah's car they were appoarched by one of the customer who had seen their display. " look its the Sanderson sisters...hey aren't you guys missing one?" Laughing he continued on to his automobile . As he pull out the parking lot he yelled " don't curse anyone ladies!"

Slamming the trunk shut Sarah vowed " I'm gonna kill her".

Laughing Inez agreed " after the party though...I worked way too hard on my costume to not have it seen by the world!" With that they drove off to finish the things on their list.

...

" are you sure this is going to work?" Asked chase as he eyed the dubious looking hole in the middle of the cellar. There it stood mid-air like something out of a cartoon or anime film. He looked into it. On the otherwise was a forest. It was the same forest that would led to papa gei's lair. Though he wouldn't be headed back that way. John had told him how to open the void. Even how to close it. What he didn't tell him was how to control it. Saying it would come naturally with enough practice and that it was different for each person to wield it.

Chase had to admit he was nervous about more than just the portal. How would the others take his return. Would they accept him with open arms after everything he had done? Or would they shun him? He understood that he had been mislead. That it wasn't him who had tried to kill them. It was the will of this entity and papa gei. He only hoped they would allow him to explain. That they wouldn't think he had gone insane when he told them all he had learned. A chance. Chase hoped that they would give him a chance to make things right. Atone for his mistakes. This was bigger than him. Larger than all of them really. He only prayed that he could sway them to give him the opportunity to earn their trust. Being able to spend time with John had opened his eyes to a lot of things. He got to know the truth of what it meant to be a Putnam. That they weren't evil or a stain on their coven. He no longer was ashamed of his blood. He was proud of it. He was strong and just like john he would help lead. Help protect. That's what Putnam's do. They protect.

" Aye it'll work...you remember everything I've said?" Asked john at chases nod in the affirmative he continued " good ...as soon as you enter the void run for the light chase...and follow your blood listen to it. Let it guide you to the others...never turn back not even once and never stop running until you reach the others" at this he embraced his progeny and whispered in his ear " though I can not follow you through I am always with you boy...should you need me or any of us...you need only call...I'm proud of you...no go." Letting go he pushed chase through the void and watched as he ran as fast as he could through the forest. As the portal began to close he heard a thunderous roar. He remained rooted to the same spot even after the void had closed starring at the now empty space. As he began to disappear he whispered " god speed boy". The candles to the cellar went out and the door slammed shut.

...

Together they sat on the grass legs crossed. Celeste withdrew the item from her back pocket and held it open palmed for Kate. " This is yours baby girl...when one of us dies or becomes to old to wield it...it goes to the new obeah. This one belong to the first recorded obeah in our family ".

She looked at it. It was very beautiful the handle was some sort of hard material she had never seen before it looked like a pearl and reflected the light off its intricate designs. Trimmed in gold the blade looked very sharp and well oiled. Celeste must have cleaned it before presenting it to her. It was breath taking. Gingerly she ran a finger across the handle.

" go on Katy take it" encouraged Celeste.

Taking the keris into her hands Kate inspected it further. There were grooves in the twisted blade itself. Standing up Celeste offered her a hand up. Once she had stood they walked back toward the others who had gathered to watch Reid become a practice dummy. This was going to be good and no one wanted to miss it. Turning to face them Kate had to ask " okay...what's going on? You guys are NEVER this interested in my training...what gives?" She held the keris in one hand and the other hand on her hip as she waited.

Laughing Celeste raised her hand like a school girl and said " I can explain that one. You see as an obeah we need to relay on more then just our power. Power comes from strength. Mental and physical you know". At that Kate cringed. She knew it!

" oh god what the hell are you planning to do to me?" Bemoaned Kate apprehensively. Reid began to emerge from the over the threshold. He had pillows duct taped all over his body and pogue half helmet on his head. Not able to help herself Kate laughed loudly. The others turned to where she had been looking and everything went to Hades. Earpiercing, earth shattering, side spilting laughter engulfed everyone. He looked ridiculous and angry.

" I'm glad your all enjoying this!" Shouted Reid. It wouldn't have been so bad if Celeste hadn't insisted he wore all these damn pillows. He told her he would be fine but she wouldn't hear of it. She told him it was too close to Pogues party to risk him getting stabbed.

Once the laughter calmed Celeste through her arm around Kates shoulders and said " baby girl I'm gone make you strong!" Looking to Reid she yelled " come on eight mile we haven't got all day!"

" fine but no junk shots...that stupid cup you gave me doesn't fit!" Reid shot back " but I think you already knew that didn't you?"

Nodding Celeste laughed. She had gotten it from the sporting Goode store. From the children's department. Grabbing Reid by the arm she pulled him close smiled and drop kicked him in the chest. As he laid on the ground struggling to get up she addressed Kate" first lesson Katy a beautiful smile can be a distraction".

Kate smiled at Reid and he fletched. " Can I try?" She asked.

Grinning as Reid finally rose to his feet. Celeste replied " Sure let's go over a few moves and then we'll try adding your keris into it". For the rest of the day they tossed Reid around like a rag doll.

...

Finally the day had arrived. Pogues party. They all agreed to get ready at Caleb's house. It was also where they would return to later that night before Pogue ascended. It would be safe there and away from prying eyes. The guys chose to get ready in the east wing of the house leaving the west to the ladies. All were anxious to see everyone's costume. Inez left early to make sure everything at the Masonic Hall had been set up correctly and to let in the DJ and caterers to set up. No one had seen Celeste in over an hour but figured she had to be somewhere in the house getting ready as well. Early that morning she had gone to pay the last installment on the masonic hall. As well as do a walk through. Making sure all electrical outlets, fire extinguishers and restrooms were in working order. Upon returning to the mansion she told Kate what a great job Inez and Sarah had done decorating.

Kate put the finishing touches on her costume turned her head to the side. She looked great she only hoped Pogue would love it. A knock at the door took her away from her revue. " come in" she called over her shoulder. Turning around as the door opened her mouth dropped. " Holy shit Sarah!" She shouted " you look great!". Her friend looked amazing! Dressed in a leather corset teddy, fish nets and thigh high leather boots. She looked like a sexy assassin. She had a matching garter belt and black leather coat with two long tails in the back. Kate had never seen her dressed so...she couldn't even think of the word. To top off Sarah's look she had really big hair and used a lip plumper to give herself full pouty lips." who are you?"asked Kate.

Sarah pulled a humongous toy gun and handcuffs from her garter smiled and said " I'm barb-wire" she proceeded to pose in a horrible imitation of the characters signature pose. Both girls laughed. She closed the door and looked at Kate. She had chosen to wear a skin colored body suit with cheetah spots randomly placed along the legs and arms. Over that she had a bright orange leotard with a massive red and black emblem in the center of the chest. She wore over the knee orange and yellow boots to finish the ensemble. The most striking part of her costume was her hair and make-up. She wore bright orange lipstick with the same shade of orange in huge diamonds that went from the top of her forehead to just under her cheekbone. They covered each eye creating a mask over her beautiful face. Her hair was in beachy waves down her back. Bright blonde with black cheetah spots beachy waves, to be exact.

" me?" Started Sarah " look at you! Does Pogue know about your costume?"

Fluffing her hair a bit more Kate grabbed her staff from a near by desk and answered" he better it was his idea to go as lion-o and cheetara. You on the other hand are going to have a hard time keeping Caleb's hands off of you" giggling she tugged at one of Sarah's coat tails.

Swatting her hand away she laughed loudly then sighed. " I don't really think I'm that into him anymore. I mean with everything that happened I just feel like maybe we moved to fast you know?" Ever since that day at Inez' she didn't feel as attracted to Caleb. She didn't know why. The more she got to know him the more she realized aside from the college they wanted to attend they didn't really have much in common.

" oh" Kate replied empathetically " I mean the second you guys got together all hell broke loose so I can only imagine how you feel...but were young you know. I'm sure even though he'll be bummed for awhile it will all be okay. Its better you figure this out now then years from now. That would be so much worse. For both of you. " she gave her friend a hug then asked" are you going to tell him?"

" yeah but not tonight. Its Pogues night and I don't want to ruin it" answered Sarah. Nodding Kate opened the door and they both headed down the hall.

" We should go and find Celeste its almost time for us to go" suggested Kate. A together they went in search of her. All the while wondering just what the unpredictable girl had chosen to dress as.

...

" who the hell are you supposed to be?" Yelled Reid. " seriously a snake skin leather coat and hat? What the hell?" He could help but to laugh at Caleb. He looked ridiculous in that huge coat and hat. The damn thing had teeth around the hat. Now that he was looking he had a necklace with teeth adorning it as well.

" yeah dude you look like Tallahassee " agreed Tyler.

" Who?" Asked Pogue as he added more hairspray to his hair.

" Tallahassee" reiterated Tyler as he adjusted his belt slightly annoyed he explained " you know the guy from zombieland?" At his explanation a collective of oh's came from each of them.

"So are you?" Asked Pogue as he looked around the room for his sword.

Shaking his head negative. He reached behind his back and pulled out a huge knife. Before he could say his rehearsed lines he was interrupted.

" DAMN! That's the biggest Boeing knife I've ever seen!" Exclaimed Pogue " where the hell did you get that thing Caleb?"

Shrugging Caleb replied nonchalantly " I borrowed one of Celeste's. She has a suitcase full". Looking at it and having seen some of the others that were in her suit case he really didn't think it was that big.

" dude it is not normal for her to have a suitcase full of knives " said Tyler shaking his head. He liked the girl but that was just a little strange even for him. Grabbing him by the shoulders Reid gave him a light squeeze and laughingly replied" no one ever said my wife was normal".

"Dude you and her are both head cases" added a laughing Tyler. Turning back to Caleb he asked again" so really who are you dude?".

" I'm mick Dundee " at their blank stares he continued " you know Mick Dundee " they still didn't know. Huffing he held out the Boeing knife and said in his best Aussie accent " that's not a knife" he held the knife up " this is a knife ". Still nothing. Reid even tilted his head slightly to the side in an attempt to try and figure out who he was. Frustrated Caleb yelled " I'm crocodile Dundee man!". Finally everyone recognized the name but Caleb was pissed and continued to rant. " You know Tyler of all things you chose to be aquaman? Really? Not batman or superman? But AQUAMAN! Hands down the lamest superhero" as Reid snickered at Tyler. Caleb rounded on him " and you! Why the hell would you choose to be jareth?".

"If its any of your business and its not. I happen to like the labyrinth. David Bowie kicked ass in that movie man" answered Reid defensively.

" Dude your pants are so damn tight we can see the veins on your balls" laughed Caleb. Pointing at Reid's leather pants. Laughing Reid flicked his hair glitter misting the air and in mock anger said " well I never" . He and Tyler left the room laughing mocking Caleb in horrible Australian accents.

Deciding now would be a good time to change topics. Pogue asked " hey man...could we talk about something?" Nodding Caleb took a seat in a near by chair and said " yeah man what's up?

" I...wanted to ask you about what it was like" Pogue started" when you...ascended? I know its different for each of us but I just wanted to get an idea. My dad didn't give me much to go on".

" oh" acknowledged Caleb" I was struck by lightening man. It was weird too. My body felt alive. Like I had all this energy. Even though it hurt like hell. Then...for like 30 seconds I...I" Even Caleb had a hard time wrapping his mind around what had happened and HE WAS THERE!

" what? You what Caleb?" Prodded Pogue.

" I turned to water man" finished Caleb lamely " I turn into water and then back to myself". He was going to say more but suddenly from downstairs they heard Reid yell.

" AWWW SHIT! check you out Sarah!"

Sighing Pogue got up with Caleb behind him. Nonverbally agreeing to go and check it out.

... ...

She finished tying the last bow on her shoe and looked in the mirror. She was sure everyone was going to flip out when they saw her. Inez turned out to be a great help to her making her costume. Celeste may have sewn it together but Inez had added the details and tailored it to fit her body like second skin. Well part of it anyway. Even the gloves, well minus the fingertips she had cut off, fit perfectly. She did one last twirl before deciding it was time she met the others downstairs. Everyone had thought Inez had gone to the hall to see to everything. Truth be told they both had taken care of that earlier. They had returned and decided to get dressed together in Caleb's guest house. Wanting their costumes to come as a complete surprise to everyone. Inez however had left about 30 minutes ago to make sure the stage lighting would be perfect for their performance tonight. She looked absolutely fantastic as Mai Shinuai the fatal fury beauty. The costume fit Inez' bubbly personality perfectly. She even told Celeste that maybe tonight she could find her Andy. Inez' costume had incredibly high splits on each side and two huge plastic balls the size of bowling balls on each tail at the back. She had even made the fan extra large. Celeste demanded before Inez left that she posed in Mai's classic game pose. So Inez did it and laughed when Celeste turned it into a photoshoot.

Drawn from her thoughts by the commotion coming from the main house Celeste thought about her entrance. Laughing she said aloud " When in Rome" and left to go show her costume to the others in a very Celeste fashion. The yellow ribbon tails from the bow at her back swayed gently as she walked. Turning around one last time she fixed her headband and laughed. Walking outside she noticed that they had all gathered in the foyer. They were probably all getting ready to leave. Oh this is going to be good! She thought. Eyes glowing neon green as she walked up the steps with a haughty smirk she blew open the doors with a bang. Stepping over the threshold like she owned the placed. Celeste stared everyone down head cocked to the side and smacking her lips together she greeted " Wassup hoes".

Shocked everyone just stared at her for a full minute. Then doing the only thing they could think of looked to each other. Shrugging they all looked back to her and said in unison " hey, bitch pudding".

Laughing she yelled " well what are y'all standing around for? Lets go we got a party to get too!" And with that they made their way to their cars and headed downtown.

...


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I have been getting requests for a bit more detail in the first chapter. So I've been toying with the idea of adding more to it. If I do ( and I totally might because I love you guys soooooo much) I will let you know when I've revised it. I would also like to take this time to acknowledge a fallen rock idol R.I.P. David Bowie. I absolutely adorded his music and the labyrinth. Gone but not forgotten. Though this chapter was very fun to write, it has been re written 4 times! That's what took so long. But enough boring chitchat! On with the show!**

 **I own nothing covenant, rocky horror picture show, fifth harmony or labyrinth related. Wish I did but I don't. I do however totally own my original characters and I think they're cool. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 16: Everybody loves a Monster**

It was one of the oldest buildings in the downtown area. The abandoned buildings adjacent to it loomed in the darkness. They had been boarded up to prevent the vagabonds from taking up residence within the enclosure. Across the street lay nothing but forest for miles as well as a road that led to the old Ipswich colony. Its massive stone walls loomed ominously at the party goers. The rooftop gargoyles peering down baleful looks upon their distorted faces. The place looked haunted. Cobwebs covered the gates and ivy crept along the stone walls. There were well over a hundred people waiting to enter. Everyone who was anyone from Spencer and Ipswich public school sought to attend the party of the year. Most had been invited yet, there were a few who hoped to gain entrance without an invite by any means necessary. Nevertheless, no one made a move to knock on the imposing double doors. They all stood as they had been instructed in the invitations along the grassy area outside just beyond the open gates.

The old bell at the topmost part of the building began to chime. Signaling that it was now nine o clock. That was when the party was supposed to commence. Upon the last chime of the bell the Masonic Halls lights came on. People stood still waiting in their costumes. Wondering just what was about to happen. They didn't have to wait long. The double doors were flung open hiting the wall with a loud bang. Smoke thick and white emanated from somewhere beyond the doors. It began rolling down the stairs to trickle towards the waiting party goers. An ear-piercing cackle manically began rising on the wind. Soon shadows began coming from every direction.

The onlookers turned left and right watching curiously as they were engulfed by the shadows. On the brink of panic they jump at the sound of music as it filled the air. Spotlights began strobing the area. The shadows became faces. Oddly dressed people frozen in place. There were caberet dancers, a blonde man in short shorts paired with gold go go boots and a greasy looking man on a motorcycle. The were many more then those but the two that had caught the most attention were a balding butler with a hunched back and a maid with hot pink hair. Suddenly a man walked out from the doors onto the steps. He was dressed in black lingerie. Placing his gloved hands on each hip he surveyed the crowd pleased at what he saw. His blood red lips shining under the spot light against his pale skin and Cole black eye makeup. Tapping his high heeled foot against the stone. He addressed the crowd " I suppose introductions are necessary? Well for those of you who don't know I'm Dr. Frankenfurter from transexual Transylvania. Your here because you've been invited, for one reason or another, to attend Pogues 18th birthday!" At that the crowd cheered. " Well then come on and step inside!" He looked around once more and yelled " Let the timeeeeee warp begannnnnn!" And vanished amongst the smoke.

The Music picked up once more and the oddly dressed people began to move. They were characters from the movie. As they began to sing and dance the crowd cheered and began to walk through the doors of the building. Some stopping to sing and dance with the ensemble.

 **Its just a jump to the left.**

 **And a step to the right**

 **With your hands on your hips**

On the inside the hall had been lined with massive screens adorning the tops of the walls. The screens were playing the scene from the rocky horror picture show that was currently being performed outside. Toward the front of the large building there was a stage set up to resemble a old world theater.

 **You bring your knees in tight**

 **But its the pelvic thrust**

 **They really drive you insane**

 **Let's do the time warp again**

 **Let's do the time wrap again**

 **Let's do the time wrap again!**

All around people were dancing or getting food and drink from the caterers station off to the far right. It was away from the dance floor with good reason. Soon the dance floor as well as the balconies were pack with dancing people. Those who were still outside danced as well or watched the performers sing and dance. Dr. Frankenfurter reappeared every so often to greet the party attendees and say lines from the movie. Everyone was having a great time. Tonight would be remembered by all of them.

The party was now in full swing every song the DJ played its video or movie scene was simultaneously displayed upon the projectors screens around the hall. Inez had begun gathering up the others they were on in twenty minutes and needed to get backstage. Finding Celeste dancing with Tyler she grabbed her hand and led her away. " Sorry sweety she coming with me!" She yelled to him over the music. Celeste shrugged her shoulders at his questioning look. Laughing she through her arm over her friends shoulder and said " look at you getting all demanding. Hey where's Sarah?".

" Oh she's already backstage " answered Inez pointing to the curtain behind the stage.

" and Kate?" She looked around but couldn't seem to find her cousin anywhere. Finally they spotted her slinking around pogue in all her feline glory. Looking every bit like a predator stalking her prey. Laughing they made their way to the couple right as Kate pounced onto Pogues back.

" Oh cheetara! Come on sweety pie we need to get ready!" They yelled in unison. She looked up from Pogues neck. Where she had been playfully nipping. Seeing Celeste nudge her head in the direction of the stage it hit her what time it was. Getting down she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Smiling he asked " babe what's going on?"

Coyly she responded " just watch baby. I promise you'll love it" as she made her way to the waiting women. They made their way backstage to get ready for a performance of a lifetime.

Caleb, Tyler and Reid all approached pogue the same question on everyone's mind. What were those girls up to?

The music stopped drawing everyone's attention to the stage where the good Doctor stood with a mic in one hand and the other clutching the pearls that adorned his neck.

" Spotlight please!" He shouted into the microphone. The lights shone brightly for a second before adjusting to a more appropriate illumination. He casually perused the audience once satisfied he had everyone's undivided attention he began. " Pogue Parry?. Can we get a spotlight on him and the other sons of Ipswich please!"

The lights searched around the room for a moment before they settled on him and the other sons. Briefly they were blinded by the brights covering their eyes until they became accustomed to the lighting. The party goers cheered for them with birthday shouts to Pogue.

Drawing the attention back to the stage frankenfurter continued " Ah yes, there you are darlings. Tonight I have a special treat for you! One that will go down in the record books. Hold on to your hats ghouls and gals. AWAY WE GOOOOOOOOOO!". Snapping his fingers he disappeared in a puff of smoke as the curtain was drawn back and the lights dimmed.

Outlines of bodies took the stage posed with one person in front and the other three in varying positions behind but off to the sides. It gave off a sort of diamond shape. The music began and the stage illuminated from the phosphorescence lighting. The leader held the microphone up to lips as she and the others began to move to the beat.

" Holy shit it's Kate!" Shouted Tyler. The others looked on as she began to sing and dance.

 **Oh, he'll buy me a throne before he'll buy me a rose**

 **Be covered in dirt before I'm covered in gold**

 **He's trying it on yeah he's ticking me off**

 **Say what you want but I won't ever be told**

 **'Cause I'm in love with a monster**

Moving to the left Kate and Inez switched position so Sarah was now in front. The four women raised one hand in the air pointing out into the crowd before gracefully lowering it back down. As Sarah began her verse.

 **Friends say I'm stupid and I'm out of my mind**

 **But without you boy, I'd be bored all the time**

 **No I don't really care for the same conversation**

 **Got everything I need, and I rather be chasing**

 **Chasing love, with a monster.**

Together all four women sang as the crowd cheered them on. Celeste and Kate singing the lower notes with Sarah and Inez singing the higher ones. They started walking toward the front of the stage were a ramp that led to the dance floor had been placed.

 **I'm in love (I'm in love)**

 **I'm in love (I'm in love)**

 **I'm in love with a monster**

 **I'm in love ( I'm in love)**

 **I'm in love ( I'm in love)**

 **I'm in love with a monster**

The rest of the group stopped singing then as Kate sang

 **I'm in love with a monster**

Again the women changed positions so that now Inez was in the lead her melodic voice carrying to the crowd.

 **Wrap me in leather before you wrap me in lace**

 **We breaking rules like were changing the game**

 **He's trying it on and he's ticking me off**

 **Say what you want but I won't ever be told**

 **I'm in love with a monster.**

Spinning out of the lead position made the skirt to her costume twirl a bit. She joined Kate and Sarah farther back up the ramp as Celeste came forward . Her bitch pudding costume glimmered under the lights. Shaking her hips with the rest of the women she began her verse.

 **My daddy told me I should have better taste**

 **But I'd rather pay to see the look on his face**

 **No, I don't really care for the lame conversation**

 **Got everything I need and I'd rather be chasing**

 **Chasing love, with a monster.**

Descending onto the dance floor the women surrounded the sons. Swaying their hips and grabbing the boys costumes to the cheering of the onlooking crowd. Kate stepped up to Pogue and pinched his cheek as she sang.

 **Sweeter you try, they don't, not getting love from it**

 **Ain't worth a dime cause I just don't get enough from it.**

Meanwhile Celeste joined in from her side of the circle near Reid and Tyler. Winking at the guys she sang.

 **Leave it to me, don't you see, I don't run from it**

She and Kate faced each other and together they sang

 **Bitter the better**

With Sarah adding

 **Hey hey hey hey**

They all began moving clockwise rotating between facing the crowd and facing the boys as Inez took her verse

 **You make me crazy but I love**

 **You make me crazy baby but I love it**

This time Sarah added

 **I'm in love with a monster**

Walking away from the boys they headed back up the ramp that led to the stage. Once on stage the crowd went wild. And so did they letting loose the women danced like there was no tomorrow. Singing the last of the song in unison.

 **Everybody now!**

 **Did you know?**

 **Did you know**

 **Everybody loves a monster**

 **I'm in love with a monster**

Pointing to the crowd they asked

 **Are you in love with a monster?**

 **I'll never find another monster**

 **I wanna know I wanna know**

 **I'm in love with a monster**

Suddenly Dr. Frankenfurter appeared in front of the girls. As they back up toward the back of the stage. He yelled into the mic

 **Hit me hit me hit me**

 **1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8**

The drums sounded the end of the song as the girls and frankenfurter took their finale poses.

 **Thank you goodnight!**

In a flash of green lights and smoke they disappeared from the stage to the roaring of the crowd.

A scream from the entrance of the building caused everyone to turn and see what was going on. The crowd parted revealing.

" Mom!" Shouted Pogue Caleb and Reid simultaneously.

Turning to look at their sons the women smiled. They had dressed as the Sanderson sisters. Pogue mother donned a red wig for the occasion. Her blonde tresses would have seemed a bit out of place for the character she played tonight. The ladies walked up the ramp and began to sing ' I put a spell on you' doing a perfect rendition of the movie as it played on the screens.

Shaking his head pogue asked Caleb " why is it I'm the LAST person to know that the women in my life can sing?" He laughed at that.

" dude your mom does kinda look like a young Bette Midler" added Tyler not really hearing what he had said over the performance. Laughing Caleb ruffled Pogues hair or tried to anyway. There was so much hairspray in it that it went nowhere

" damn how much aquanet did you use?" Asked Caleb not really expecting an answer " you got to admit when your girl throws a party. She really throws a party! This is great man!"

Pogue agreed wholeheartedly. She had really put a lot of thought into this. Having performers, their moms and god only knew who else act out some of his favorite musical scenes from movies. This was fantastic! She had gotten everyone of them...well except one. Though he kept it hidden from almost everyone so he doubted even she knew about it. The only person who did know was Reid and there was no way he would tell anyone. He watched as their mothers took a bow and exited the stage. having received a standing ovation they as well as everyone else tonight deserved it. Looking around he noticed one of them had gone missing. Nudging Tyler to get his attention he asked " hey man where'd Reid go?" Shrugging he answered that he didn't know.

The girls came down to meet them on the dance floor. Cheshire cat smiles adorning their faces. Kate Giving her man a kiss asked " so how are you enjoying your party babe?"

Hugging her close he kissed her forehead and answered " man this is the best! Your the best. I couldn't have asked for a better party or a better girl. I love you babe. Your incredible! "

" Oh? Well your gonna love me more. I've got another surprise for you that will top any other thing tonight!" Retorted Kate eyes gleaming with mischief.

" what is it?" Asked Pogue and a curious Caleb.

Raising her hand high in the air and eyes glowing a bright warm cinnamon she snapped her fingers. Never taking her eyes off of her man as the screens and stage synchronously lit up. Dancing around him she lip synced along with the song as it started. Celeste and Inez joining in on the fun.

 **You remind me of the babe**

Celeste and Inez lip synced

 **What babe?**

 **The babe with the power.**

 **What power?**

Jumping in front of Caleb. Kate pinched his cheek and continued lip syncing the main parts

 **The power of voodoo**

Laughing the others joined in on the fun

 **Who do? You do**

 **Do what?**

 **Remind me of the babe!**

Looking to the stage Caleb cheered while Tyler screamed and Pogue laughed. He should have figured that was the plan all along. Grabbing Kate around the waist he spun her around and into a low dip. " how did you get him to do it?" He asked amazed.

Laughing she answered " oh I can't take credit for that one. You need to thank Celeste. It was totally her idea!"

Reid jumped onto the stage with a full goblin ensemble going right into the routine he had been rehearsing in secret for the last 3 weeks.

 **I saw my baby crying hard as babe could cry**

 **What could I do**

 **My baby's love had gone**

 **And left my baby blue**

 **Nobody knew**

The goblins joined in on the song singing their parts as the ran around the dance floor and balconies in choreographed chaos.

 **What kind of magic spells to use**

 **Slime and snails**

 **Or puppy dog tails**

 **Thunder or lightning**

 **Then baby said**

Reid began dancing around giving his absolute best bowie impression. The crowd of attendees joined in screaming the lyrics and going crazy

 **Dance magic dance**

 **Dance magic dance**

 **Put that baby spell on me**

 **Jump magic jump**

 **Jump magic jump**

 **Put that magic jump on me**

 **Slap that baby make him free!**

The goblins on the dance floor began pulling the floor away to reveal trampolines underneath. They began grabbing random people encouraging them to jump on them. Hoggle, ludo, the fireys, sir didymus and his faithful steed Ambrosius had all come from different areas to join the party on the dance floor. Reid leaped off the stage and continued singing. Celeste and Caleb ran for the trampolines full speed almost crashing into each other as they were launched into the air. Grabbing her by the waist Reid tossed Celeste high in the air. She easily did a corkscrew flip laughing and singing along as landed back on the trampoline.

Pogue and Kate were dancing around each other while Tyler danced with Caleb's mom. Sarah and Inez were singing their hearts out with Dr. Fankenfurter and Winnie Sanderson ( aka Pogues mom). All in all everyone was having a great time. The students of Spencer Academy would be talking about this party for years to come. The song ended. A goblin with a camera ran out onto the dance floor yelling "Say cheese!" Everyone posed for the panoramic picture with the characters.

The night was slowly drawing to a close. The guest had all begun to leave and the cleaning crew arrived. It was a great night well morning now if the time on the clock was correct.

" god I can't believe it 2:30 already" sighed a sleepy Kate stiflingly a yawn. She looked around for her coat. The air had grown chilly due to the hour and the rain that threatened to fall.

" yeah you kids better get going soon" added Dr. Frankenfurter " Evelyn's place is a ways away and you have to be there with enough time to get ready for Pogues ascension ". It came as a surprise to everyone ,except Kate, that Pogue's father Landon had been the good doctor. Reid had exclaimed he would never be able to get the image of him in black lingerie and fishnets out his head. He made the mistake asking where on gods green earth had he gotten that costume. Landon had laughed and told them it was not very hard when he and Pogues mother wore the same size undergarments. Needless to say Reid stopped asking questions, too afraid of what else his friends unfiltered father would reveal.

Before anyone could respond the double doors to the hall were flung open. He stumbled his way over the threshold. Bruised and bloodied he slowly made his way to them barely conscious. His torn clothing hung loosely from his body. He made it! After what seemed like an impossible journey he actually had found them. Smiling tiredly at them as they gawked openly shock evident in their expressions. He took another step forward and sighing a breath of relief spoke. " I found you".

His vision began to blur. The room spun around him exhaustion sat in rapidly. His world became clouded as his body lurched forward. Caleb and Landon rushed in his direction before his body hit the floor.

" oh my god! Chase!" Yelled Kate watching as his head narrowly missed the linoleum floor.

As unconsciousness began to creep in it dawned on him that he was surrounded by the very people he tried to hurt and some he did hurt. Instead of looks of hatred they looked...concerned. They weren't mad. Maybe just maybe everything would work out after all. With that last thought his world went black.

...


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: It's been a long time since i have uploaded a new chapter. I'm really sorry for that. The past few months has rocked my family pretty hard. In February I lost Two people I was very close to one of them died after a co-worker beat her to death with a pipe. The other lost a battle with cancer. I not only lost them in the same month but with only days between each loss. I went to two funerals in the same week. So,to be honest this chapter has been done for a while but due to all of that i hadn't had the heart to edit it or post it. Until today. So this chapter is dedicated to the two People I lost my friend Outi and my aunt Carolyn. I love them always and forever. I'm really sorry if there are misspelled words or grammatical errors. I tried my best to fix everything. We are now starting to get to the meat of this tale. This chapter has a lot of African folklore in it and though I do not own any of it , It is my hope that i can do it justice. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Any and All comments, questions or opinions are greatly appreciated.  
**

 **disclaimer: I do not own anything covenant related except the characters I've created from my own mind. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter** **17** : _**Lessons**_ _**Learned**_

 _ **Last**_ _ **time**_ _: There's a down stairs here Mother Abby?" Asked Cora even as they all rose and headed towards the stair panel. She watched as Mother Abby walked to the panel and pulled open a cleverly concealed door. It contained stone stairs that lead downward._

 _Looking to Cora she replied " you will find that things are not always as they appear dear girl" extending her hand out towards the stairs she asked " shall we?" And with that they began to descend the stairs one by one._

 _ **1702**_ _:_

All around them candles lit. The flickering flames illuminated the otherwise dark stone basement. Shelves upon shelves of books and leather bound tombs lined the walls. A modest oak table stood center focus surrounded by wooden stools. Once they had taken their seats with a cocky smirk upon his lips John's eyes flashed black. The door that lead them to the underground refuge promptly slammed shut.

"By god, must you always preen in front of the fairer?" admonished Llene. He couldn't help but laugh a bit as Johns smirk turned into a slight scowl.

"You'd think erstwhile he'd have been a cat" added Nathaniel jokingly. At that they all laughed even Mother Abby hid a chortle behind a well-placed hand. Calming slightly before the others Leland gathered their attention and redirected them back to the reason they had all come there.

"All right everyone. That's enough." Sighing he continued." We have larger things we must converse about aside from John's prowess. We need to discuss what to do about this creature and its intent to wipe all wiccan from the earth." Looking around at each somber face he asked. "what have any of you heard?"

"I've heard rumor of a man who came by sea. They say neither blade nor bullet can harm him. He surrounds himself with Barbadians slaves. They say he's a gifted witch hunter." Recounted William. "many have been felled by him. Though none who've told the tale knew of how. They've only said the accused vanished suddenly without a trace. Think it's him?"

Sighing Leland took his index and thumb and began rubbing the bridge of his nose. He had heard the same rumor. Told the same way with only a few more details. Though if he were honest with himself it was within those few added details that scared him the most. If the rumors turned out to be true, then it meant they were dealing with something worse than a witch hunter. Far worse. He had to be sure though, now was not the time to jump the gun and rely purely on speculation. The fate of thousands maybe millions rested upon their shoulders so, any misstep at all could cost them dearly. And that was something he wasn't sure he could ever live with. He lifted his head, eyes locking with Williams and asked "Did they tell you a name?"

Suddenly William shifted uncomfortably, anxiety filling his being. In time with his rapid heartbeat his aura fluttered in quick pulses. He began again trying to repeat everything he had been told about the mysterious man. " I was told that his name was Jessib Furrow." Looking around the room at everyone before his eyes settled back on Leland's. He somberly finished "but people have given him the nickname Blood. Captain Blood. I was also told the moment he stepped foot into the township Hatteras…. People began to disappear."

For the first time since they had arrived downstairs Cora spoke. "A long time ago, when I was a young girl I heard a strange story from an old Barbadian woman who lived at the edge of my'." Pausing she struggled for the word she was looking for. She couldn't very well tell a room full of white people about her time on the plantation or it's slave quarters. Finally deciding on a proper word, she continued. "township pathway. Somehow, I got the feeling even then she was warning me of something yet now I think I understand." Looking around the room to ensure she held their attention she recapitulated. "she was rumored to have the power of foresight. One day on my way home she stopped me. We went back to her shanti and she began to tell the story of man's creation. You see long ago before man walked the earth there were gods. Or at least that is what man has come to refer to them as. Africa was the central home of these so-called deities. One day they had a party and one of the gods, a man by the name of Obatala, while drunk off palm wine had created man. He created them in the image of the gods even giving some abilities over nature and alchemy. Those were considered the favored. All were happy with the outcome except one. He reasoned that if man had the favored beings then the gods themselves would lose worshipers. What would be their purpose? Who would guide man as they journeyed through the cycle of life and re-incarnation? It was said that gods loved praise and this particular god was the most egotistical. So, to sate him the gods appointed guardians over the world of man and the favored as each generation grew stronger in power and pride. To keep the balance, he complained of. And all was well."

"Then came the birth of Christianity and the idea of one supreme god. More and more man denounced the gods and depended on their own strength. Own power. The tales of how the gods had gifted them their abilities faded into the background. But only that one god felt slighted. The others had grown tired of everything and long for simpler times. They scattered themselves across the lands and took human identities. It was once the gods had fled that he made his move. He had decided the only way for man to go back to the old ways was to place the fear back into them of the divine power. To do that he needed to eliminate those that could oppose him." She paused to catch her breath from the lengthy tale.

"He was going to kill the favored were he not?" asked John. Intrigued with Cora's tale and how much it coincided with the events that were currently taking place.

Looking to John she nodded "more than just kill. He was going to reabsorb the powers they were gifted, use it to make himself stronger than all the other gods and as an added coup de grais to obatala himself for creating them, he vowed to consume their very soul. Doing that would not only kill them it would erase them from the lifecycle itself." She finished gravely.

Shocked they all sat there digesting what they had just heard. There was no way this could all just be circumstantial. Could it? Finally, with sickening severity of the situation. Mother Abby announced "not only would it erase them from the lifecycle, it would ensure that they could not re-incarnate. It would be as if they had just".

"vanished off the earth itself" finished Leland somberly. Looking to Cora he asked." In the story, how was he stopped?"

Taking a deep breath, she continued "The old woman told me that the guardians followed him to a far-a-way land where they were able to combined their powers and sealed him in tomb and grave. The guardian's powers were drained dramatically from this. It would take a millennium for their powers to fully recover. They knew even combined it would not kill him so while he slept they sought counsel with the other gods. From that meeting a prophesy was foretold and a golden book was forged with the power of the gods themselves in its pages. Only the strongest of the favored would be able to wield it and from them combined will hold the power to vanquish Shesmu Adro"

"Shesmu Adro? Is that his name?" asked Llene "what does it mean?" he had a feeling he already knew the answer but needed her to confirm his suspicions. He understood better than anyone, that in life there were no coincidences.

"It was, during the time he was worshipped. It means." Pausing she took a deep breath. She knew once she uttered the words there'd be no going back. No denying this was really happening. No more believing that everything the woman had said were only the ramblings of a crazy lady. Not the wise foretelling of a seer warning her of what was to happen. She also knew what the outcome would mean for her and that scared her more than the tale itself.

' Love and death walk hand in hand. Be warned dear gal you'll lose ya life but, he must not get yer soul. It is from you he'll meet his end. He must not get your souls.' Those had been her final words. She would never tell them that though. Only take heed to them. For now, she had the obligation to start the beginning of her end by simply answering a question. With strength, she wasn't quite sure she had she finished." It means God of blood and destruction." Sighing she thought, let the journey began.

…LOCT…..

"Is he dead?" asked a worried Kate. Chase had yet to move or even twitch since they had brought him back to Caleb's mansion. The moment he had lost consciousness Landon had checked his vitals and determined that he had merely passed out due to exhaustion. Apparently, he had been running non-stop for hours maybe even days yet the reason why would probably have no answer until he awoke. Still as he laid there so lifeless she couldn't help but wonder if Pogue's father had misdiagnosed him after all. He looked pale. Cheeks that were once plump and rosy now sallow and gaunt. She had the sneaking suspension that he was probably dehydrated as well. Just what in the hell had happened to him? It confused her that she continued to ponder this and what concerned her even more was why she cared at all.

"No, his body has just been put through hell but he's fine. He just needs rest." Answered Caleb. He glanced in Pogue's direction and watched as a scowl etched upon his face. Brows furrowed in annoyance as he crossed his arms over his chest. Caleb knew those signs all too well and the impending argument that they'd bring. Pogue was jealous. He could only hope that with Celeste here, she'd be able to intervene and stop the couple's disagreement before it turned ugly. With Kate now having powers the likelihood of it going to the far-left was a definite possibility. He sighed at that thought. So much had changed in such a short amount of time. They had so much left to do and it seemed like there was never enough time to get everything done. Even the conversations that they had to put on hold for the moment seemed as though they'd never get to them now. Their proverbial to-do-list becoming longer and longer. It seemed the more things they crossed out newer things were added to the growing list. The clock off to his left garnered his attention, it was then he remembered something very vital. It was more than likely also the reason for his friend's discontent.

"Hey man, you should probably go outside and start getting ready to ascend. You got about an hour to prepare." Caleb told Pogue knowingly. "In fact, we should all go. I'm sure it'll be a while before chase will wake up." Getting up he headed toward the door flanked by the others.

"Maybe then we can get some answers." Added Kate." I still find it weird that he just showed up like that. I mean weren't we just trying to figure out a way to rescue him from whoever was compelling him? Now here he is. You know? The thing that gets me the most was that right before he passed out he looked almost happy to see us." Silently, Caleb closed the door and they headed downstairs.

Once the doors that lead to Caleb's massive backyard had come into view Tyler and Reid approached them from a side-room off to the right.

"Aye bro is Chase awake?" asked Reid as he gave a nod in their direction. Looking around he also noticed they were missing some members of their ragtag group. He knew they had all left the hall at the same time, so where the hell had they gone? With all the crazy things that kept happening it wasn't a good idea for any of them to be off by themselves.

Mother Abby had even told them that they were stronger together. He knew that they couldn't have gone very far and even though they could take care of themselves it didn't stop him from worrying. Most people thought Reid was a compulsive, manipulative, selfish jerk. They were right of course but, that wasn't all there was to him. Even though he loved to cause trouble and be a little reckless at times it was all harmless fun. He cherished loved ones and friends. Pranked them? Without a doubt but also worried about their safety, mental and physical health as well. When he loved, it was deep, strong and unyielding. In Reid's eyes, it boiled down to this; it was okay for him to do the sort of things he's known for to his friends but if any who were not in his inner circle tried that. They would have hell to pay. Especially in times like these. Where at any given moment their lives were in danger. Just because he wasn't very forth coming with his feelings didn't mean he didn't have them. Just that he hid them behind jokes and sarcasm. He couldn't help it really. It was just the way he was. Like the wind. Air was elusive and evasive often changing direction and strength. That was him in a nutshell. He was the wind. Chaotic and calm he could go from a gentle breeze to a full tornado in a matter of seconds. The mischievous glint of his soft blues began to deepen in color. As he thought more about the possibilities of someone he cared for getting hurt in this madness, the caged winds became raging hurricanes beating at locks he kept in place behind a sly smirk and an impish glint. Taking a deep breath, he understood getting himself worked up over possibilities would solve nothing. Blinking he once again locked the cages sealing the winds that threatened to escape and waited for Caleb to answer his question.

" No, man he's still out cold." Shrugged Caleb as he reached for the knob on the door. "I think he's gonna be out for a while. In the meantime, Its almost time for Pogue to ascend. Are you going to come out and watch?"

"Hell yeah! I'm not missing that." Exclaimed Reid. Turning he address Tyler." Hey lets go grab some party favors and confetti." It wasn't everyday a guy turned 18 and even less often inherited power beyond belief. Pausing for a moment he asked." Has anyone seen Sarah, Inez and Celeste?" He looked around half-expecting to see shocked faces, that they themselves hadn't noticed the missing women. To his utter befuddlement that was not the case.

Kate with a knowing smirk answered his question. "They went back to Inez' so she could grab a few things. Actually, they should probably be on their way back now. Celeste doesn't want to miss Pogue's ascension." She wanted to laugh but held it in. He thought himself so hard to read but the fact was it was easy for her. You only had to know where to look with Reid. She thought it was adorable. He was worried. She grabbed Pogue's hand and followed them out the door to the backyard. This was the first time she was really going to get to see the full-scale of his power. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like for him. What it would be like for the others when it was their turn. Or what had it been like for Chase. She shook the last thought from her mind and focused back on her man. It was his day after all and she should be concentrated on him. Shouldn't she?

…LOCT…

They continued to rummage through her things. Pulling out clothes and books from the walk-in closet. "OMGosh Inez how much stuff do you have?" asked Sarah as she held up a short sequin dress to her body." Hey can I borrow this?" looking in her direction to see what she was talking about Inez nodded her head. "Sure. Actually, you can have that one. It doesn't fit right in the chest and I'm too lazy to take it in. I hate dealing with sequins." She packed some clothes and toiletries for their up-coming trips. It had been decided that while the weather was nice and to celebrate Pogue's official birthday they'd go to the beach today. One last good time before all hell broke loose. They still had to figure out how to get in to Madame Eezearle's domain. They knew they could only enter the realm on all souls day but, the problem was no one knew how.

She remembered that she had a book on the voodoo queen and that lead to the epic search of her room. She tossed another book onto the growing pile of stuff on her bed. She really did have way too much shit. None of them wanted to miss the ascension so they were trying their hardest to be as fast as possible but, nothing was working. They continued to come up empty in their search for the book. She began to wonder if she had just imagined that she had it. Knowing that was a lie and she really did own a book on the elusive voodoo queen she tried to remember where she had placed it. Distractedly, she asked Celeste "So, what do you know about the queen? I mean, maybe if we combine our knowledge of her we can figure out a way to get in the realm. You know?"

Celeste looked up from the book she had been perusing. Setting it down on a near-by nightstand she thought about the question. What the hell did she know about her? Everything was so vague when it came to the queen almost as if it was done on purpose but, that couldn't be right could it? Sighing a bit she realized that it very well could be a possibility. Nothing so far had been by chance. That thought lead to more questions of how, why and most importantly who? Who had been the one to delegate that no bloodline was to know about the queen? What reason could he or she have to keep such knowledge away from them? Her eyes wondered over to Sarah as she sighed aloud in dramatic frustration. Watching as she tossed another book into the pile. It dawned on her then the reason. It made sense when she gave it more thought. This thing they were up against could potentially use them to do it's bidding. Well what if that bidding had something to do with the queen? Part of the missing pages were in her realm somewhere. What if there was something else there too? Or someone else? Suddenly, she remembered a story about the queen. Something that at the time seemed rather trivial but now she understood why her grandmother had told her the tale. It could be a way to find the queen. "My grandma told me. That once the voodoo queen had fallen in love." Grinning like a mad woman she recounted." It was a mortal man of immense power. She gave him 3 things. A book, a compass to guide him to her and immortality so that he'd live as long as she did."

Chiming in Sarah added "So, if we find the compass we find the queen?"

"Not exactly" laughed Inez. How hadn't she seen this before? Understanding her friends unspoken question she answered." The book wasn't really mine. I kind've barrowed it. You know?"

Stepping from the shadows of the of the wall to the far-right of the hallway Javier stepped into the room. Deciding that he had heard enough he spoke. "You got the story right but it was not the queen that fell in love. Nor will any of those things help you to find her." He tossed the book on the bed. Before moving to lean his tall frame against the wall next to the door. Eying their curious faces he smirked before he continued." It will however, help you to find someone who can lead you to the soul realm. Take this." He handed a small silver disk to Celeste.

Taking it she turned it over in her hand. Examining it further she unlatched the cover and realized. "It's a compass." She replied astonished. So, the story itself was true but if it didn't belong to the queen who had the story been about? Peeking a bit closer at the detailed compass she noticed an emblem etched along the rim of the cover. Gasping her eyes flew to meet Javier's. Emeralds met his stony cinereal orbs with so many questions. For the first time in a very long time he smiled. His unnaturally white teeth shinning under the bright lights of the room. Now that she really looked at him Inez' uncle was really quite handsome. He was tall and though his frame was slender it wasn't skinny. His eyes reminded her of a very old yet wise owl's. Watching him smile she could easily see how such a powerful woman could fall for such a man. The woman. She knew about her, who she was. How could she not? Every obeah was taught all about her but she had never known that tale was her story. She did realize however, that it slipped her mind that they could've easily thought to consult her to find the queens lair. She supposed however that this way would be easier. To go to her instead of call for her. They had no idea how to get to the queen and it was better if they talked in person to the one who did, on her on grounds.

Celeste began to head for the door. "Are you going to come with us?" she asked him. Shaking his head, he replied." No, not yet. For right now I have another obligation to attend too. Soon enough she and I will be reunited." Looking at his watch he stated." You children better get going. Don't worry about your room mija. I'll take care of it."

Making their way to the car in silence, it wasn't until they were down the street that Inez asked "So who is she?" she never knew her uncle had fallen in love before. He was always so quite about his personal life. She couldn't help but feel bad. The least she could do was tell the woman when they found her how obvious it was to her how much her tio still loved her.

Looking at Inez with a mixture of astonishment and seriousness Celeste answered. "Her name is Maynaude. Maynaude the mystic, keeper of balance and guardian of the living realm." Sarah dropped her phone on the floor of the backseat and stated. "Boy Nezzy your uncle sure does know how to pick'em huh?"

Sighing Inez couldn't agree more.

….LOCT…

They made it back to the mansion quickly. Even before the engine had stopped completely, they had jumped out the car and raced around to the backyard hoping that they hadn't missed anything. They met up with the others as they stood about 25 feet away from Pogue. Tyler handed them each a party hat, noise makers and confetti. Minutes ticked by as clouds began to form above the area the birthday boy inhabited. Lightning struck all around him, enclosing him in a circle of fire. Looking to his watch then back to the man of the hour, Caleb began to shout "10, 9, 8," soon everyone began counting down as more bolts began to rain around Pogue. Suddenly, he began to glow brighter and brighter until he shone like the north star. Still they continued." 7,6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" They began to yell happy birthday throwing confetti, clanking noise makers and whistling.

He screamed as he's body was lifted into the air by a bolt that struck him in the chest. Higher and higher his body loomed over the circle 15 feet above ground held fast by nothing but a lightning bolt. It was almost surreal to watch. Thunder boomed as lightning continued to shower the area. The flames of the circle rose in height as well. They began to twist around in a blazing cyclone. The inferno now surrounded his body high above the ground as he continued to scream from pain or excitement no one knew. From all angles the flames entered his body instantaneously. Everyone went silent as they watched his body erupted into flames. His body lost is shape becoming nothing more than the flames that had engulfed it. Pogue had completely disappeared. They stood awestruck at what they had just witnessed. Fiery embers rained from the bolt to collect within the charred remains of the circle into one solid man shaped mass. The clouds began to disperse as the lightning faded back within their billowy folds. Pogue's body reappeared as the flames died down. He continued to kneel within the circle as he panted trying desperately to catch his breath. For a while no one spoke or even moved. Too afraid to disrupt the moment.

Finally, after several minutes. "DAMN! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE A HOT-HEAD!" Everyone erupted into laughter even Pogue as he continued to kneel placing his palms upon the cool grass. Leave it to Reid to know exactly what to say to break the silence. Pulling himself up to stand he answered. "Shut up Reid" still slightly winded. Walking passed everyone he made his way to the water hose against the wall. Turning it on, he greedily drank its contents. Once sated he turned off the water and wiped his mouth. Upon exhaling smoke, thick and dark fled from his mouth. It made him cough a bit. He made his way back to the others stopping when he neared Kate. She immediately flung herself into his arms burying her face in the crook of his neck. Pulling back some she eyed him "How do you feel?" she asked voice tinged with worry.

"Fine. I guess." Seeing his answer wasn't going to be good enough he elaborated." I'm tired and full of energy all at the same time. It. It feels kind've weird. Nothing I won't get used to though." He assured. Looking around he smiled then asked." So, who's ready for the beach?"

"Wait, what are we going to do about Chase? He's still upstairs passed out. We can't just leave him here, you know." Addressed Sarah. Someone had to address the white elephant in the room. So to speak. She knew she didn't have any powers or anything but she was still a part of this group. Their problems were hers and she felt she was qualified to add her opinion to the Chase debacle considering he tried to kill her too. She like everyone else could only speculate what his intentions were for arriving like he had. At least until he awoke and told them. Well providing he wasn't lying or being compelled. She was pulled from her thoughts by Celeste voice. "So let's wake his ass up and take him with us." She never was one to beat around the bush.

"Me'da he's exhausted and out cold. His body needs rest to recoup all that energy he used to get to you guys." Added Inez. Laughing Reid exclaimed "I think I know a way!" already heading in the direction of the house.

Catching up to him Caleb grabbed his shoulder to stop him." Reid, No." he commanded. Pushing away from him, Reid continued to make his way toward the house calling over his shoulder."Its just like when Sarah's car wouldn't start. It'll work." Adding softly "trust me."

Running his hands through his hair in frustration Caleb relented "Fine! But if anyone's going to be the one to do it, it might as well be me." They made their way up the stairs that lead to chase, closely followed by everyone else. No one wanted to miss this. It was a rare occasion to watch a warlock give a magical jump to another. Even more so when said warlock was Caleb.

…LOCT….

"God, I feel like a goddamn diesel battery" exclaimed Caleb. Onyx eyes shining under the phosphorescence of the room lights. "Celeste, are the jumper cables really necessary?" laughing she unhooked the cables from Caleb and chase setting them off to the side on a near-by nightstand. "What? It was funny!" She stated in her defense. Shaking her finger at him she added. "Uh-Uh, don't look at me like that. If it wasn't you that had volunteered to give him a kick-start, you would be laughing too."

" Bullshit." Countered a smirking Caleb. She was right but he'd never admit to it. He secretly hated that the more he got to know her, the more he realized how intuitive she really was. Her ability to read people was mind boggling. He wasn't particularly fond of it when it came to himself. Let her read Reid for filth all day long but leave him out of it. It made him feel weird and exposed. He didn't like it. Being that he was more comfortable with others only able to skim the surface of his thoughts. He wanted no one to know or truly understand how deep his still waters ran. Especially Celeste!

"Oooooooo, Caleb said a swear!" teased Reid." I'm going to tell your momma!" Laughing Tyler joined in on the fun. " Yeah, swearing like you've lost your fucking mind." In mock horror adding. " And in the presence of women? For shame Caleb. For shame."

Shaking his head at their antics Pogue admonished "You guys are idiots." Looking over at his friend he encouraged "Come on Caleb try it again." Clearing his mind, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder looking up into the glowing green eyes of Celeste. Guess she finally had enough joking around, he thought. He drew he focus back to the task at hand. Clearing his mind his eyes flashed black. With the added power of Celeste, a wash of green tinged power glided over chase's body. Hovering for only a moment before sinking underneath his skin. Whispering she asked "You feel that?"

Caleb wasn't given the chance to respond. Power unlike they had ever felt began to thrum from Chase's body. Like a heartbeat, it began to gain in strength and pace. Becoming oppressive to the others in the room. Shouting over his shoulder Caleb told the others to leave the room. They scurried to the door before it was slammed shut with the force of Chase's power. Only Caleb and Celeste remained in the room. They looked at his still prone body. Turning to face her Caleb yelled." Wake him up huh? Give him a kick-start huh? Now look!" She did look and it was looking at him on that bed that she realized that his power was protecting him in this state. They had kick-started his power but his body remained unconscious. If it did his power will act as a barrier to protect him from harm. Thinking on her feet she did the only thing she could in that moment. Pulling away from Caleb she drew back her hand and slapped the slumbering man with all her might. The sound resonated through-out the room as everything went silent. Staring at her in utter shock and bewilderment all Caleb could ask was." What the hell did you just do?" Before she could answer another voice groggy and laced with exhaustion added. "That's what I'd like to know. What in the world could an unconscious person have done to warrant getting the thistle-weed slapped out of me?" Sitting up and holding to a hand up to his cheek he stared at them both expectantly.

Nerves frazzled Celeste looked like a bristling cat as she angrily addressed both men as they stared at her. "Okay, so one you" pointing to Chase "Don't get to look at me like that. I don't care that I slapped you it was for a good cause. Your power was out of control trying to protect your unconscious ass. I mean, who the hell do you think you are anyway running for god only knows how long like you're in the Boston marathon or something. Then have the nerve to get mad at me for helping Caleb give your energy depleted ass a kick-start and having to bring you back into the conscious world. A thank you would be appreciated, you know?" huffing out of breath by the end of her rant, she looked him dead in the eyes. Daring him to try her already thin patience. Seeing Caleb snicker at the verbal assault she had unleashed on chase she rounded on him next. "And you, you don't get to look at me like that either. I mean it's not like your panicky ass had any better ideas. So don't question mine unless 'Oh fearless leader' you have a better one." Having had enough of her barrage of insults Caleb calmly put her in her place. "Celeste, while I understand how you feel and I do want to point out also am thankful for all you have done. It is not your place to insult me or anyone else. You like everyone here are guest in MY home and you Will conduct yourself in a manner befitting one of your power. Yes, I am the leader and as leader you will respect me and your fellow coven members. Like I said you have every right to feel the way you do but you do not have the right to be insulting and snide about it. Chase just woke up and already your laying into him. That is unacceptable. Funny but still. Apologize." As Caleb and Celeste faced off the others outside of the room listened against the door. They both had gotten pretty loud. Everyone knew that Celeste had a horrible temper but what few people realized was so did Caleb when pushed or stressed and right now he was both.

"Think she'll kill him?" asked Tyler.

"It's hard to say but I hope not. She might knock him out though" added Kate.

"God, I would hate to have to deal with my wife after she murders my friend. It would make get togethers super awkward" chimed in Reid.

"You are so delulu boy. You need Jesus." Sighed Inez.

Smirking Pogue stated "I think she's going to apologize." They waited on bated breath outside the door for the outcome. Inside, the Mexican standoff drew to a close. She continued to stare at him and he at her. While Chase looked on at both with interest. Finally, she sighed, turning to Chase she started petulantly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have verbally attacked you the moment you woke up. It was unfair, I could've at least waited until you were up and about a bit before reading you for filth." Turning to Caleb voice lackluster in actual heartfelt apology. "I'm sorry Caleb, your right that was harsh of me to say about you. You've been accommodating to me as well as Kate during all of this and I shouldn't make a mockery of you or you leading abilities."

Chase took the moment of silence after that as his que to speak. "Alright then, now that we have that established does anyone want to know why I'm here or maybe even what I know about John Putnam's lexicon?" Smiling as he was able to catch them off guard with that one he watched as the others re-entered the room. Then he began his tale of just what happened after he left the fight with Caleb.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: as always I do not own anything covenant related. Only all my OCs and I think they are fantastic.**

 **Chapter 18: The Essex and The Order**

 **Last time:** _With that the stone door slammed shut jarring the unseen plaque at the top of the threshold. As the light from the torches began to dim and go out the words hermetic golden order shone brightly on the plaque. Then everything went black_.

Under the moonlight, they gathered. Young and old. Differences placed aside, as they waited for the last members to arrive. They were an Ancient organization, made up of vastly different races, religions and magical abilities. Brought together for one purpose, to aid the chosen in their quest to defeat Shesmu Adro.

At its beginnings, there had been only wiccan and obeah. Now, the hermetic order housed over 200 magical beings. From the Manyeos of Korea to the Santerían burjas of Cuba it's reach went beyond Ipswich, beyond the Americas; even beyond the grave.

The tree-line gave way as more members began to emerge and head toward the quaint little colonial. Hooded cloaks blending in with the surroundings. The thrum of their power swaying the glade of moonflowers as they passed. They began to filter inside each taking the hidden path that lead to the makeshift assembly hall, anticipation thickening the air. For most of them, it would be the first time since they entered the order that they gathered to discuss the entity as well as the chosen they've sworn to protect.

Joining the order was not something most chose to do lightly. It was a life-changing decision. Upon acceptance, a blood oath was taken. Pledging life and sprite to the cause ensured no members soul could rest until the quest had been completed. It meant that essentially their life had become tied together. Linked in the hope of a common goal. Their fate laid within the hands of the young adults they vowed to protect.

It's what brought them together tonight. Finally, all the chosen were united under the cause and the real work could finally begin. They took their seats in the dimly lit room. As is the custom, candles washed the room in a golden glow. All electrical devices had been silenced as the speaker welcomed everyone. His voice boomed like thunder over the crowded room. He stood in in the center of the 9-person panel of elite members. They were the ones who had called this meeting as they always have.

"I would like to thank each of you for coming upon such a short summons this eve. For those that were un-able to attend in person I thank you for attending through modern devices." Taking a moment, he looked to the mirror like screen against the wall as it glinted under the candle light. The advancements of this generation never ceased to amaze him. For those who could not make the journey to America due to the abruptness of the summons it had been decided that they would gather deep within the protection of the Aokigahara forest and use modern technology to attend via live-cast. Humans for centuries had thought the forest to be haunted by evil ghosts. Often venturing out there and ultimately enticed to commit suicide. It was true that indeed there were things in there that could harm and influence any non-magical being's will-power. They however posed little threat to those with the power. Most forests were like that but Aokigahara had just been the most famous for it. It was larger and housed a lot more of the aforementioned beings. That however was another story.

He directed his attention back to the gatherers. "We have much to discuss tonight. As you are all aware the chosen are now under the same dwelling and the Putnam line has joined the fight. They also have possession of the book of benediction as well as the first pages of the lexicon. I have been informed that the second child will ascend within the hour. However, the serpent that tried to compel the eldest child still roams the forest stealing lives of the untrained young and vowing vengeances. This is unacceptable." Pausing it dawned on him that he had forgotten to take roll of the elite. Each family must have representation to ensure the best interest of the child at risk. Taking a deep breath, he apologized for his mistake and continued. "Before we continue, I must ask each panel member to please state your name and which child you shall represent tonight. I will go first." Removing his hood, he allowed his face to be seen, "I, Leland Danvers will represent the interest of my progeny Caleb Danvers on this night."

The next went. Removing their hood, grey eyes shining under the light of the candles "I, Javier Del La Certa will represent the interest of Inez Del La Certa on this night". It went down the line with Pogue's father being his representative and Reid and Tyler's Fathers being theirs.

Chuckling a bit the next in line removed his hood and jovially stated "I, John Putnam will proudly represent the interest of my progeny Chase Goodwin-pope Putnam on this night" He had waited a long time to be able to say that with his head held high. He saw the fire and determination in chase's eyes when he left to find the others. It did his heart good to see the boy filled with something other than rage and anger.

Wasting no time the next elite took off her hood and stated "I Evelyn Danvers will represent Sarah Wenham's best interest on this night. She may not have any powers but she is still a part of this in a way and deserves representation, as an elite member it is my right." Immediately another elite member went "I, Gorman Twoberry will represent the interests for all the chosen as well as the non-magical members of the group on this night. For the same reasons, Evelyn has stated. I will also be acting as minute keeper and transcriber of tonight's meeting."

The Last and final elite present took off her hood and glanced around at the others. Most of them had not seen hide or hair of her in centuries and some she had never met at all. She took in the looks of shock all around her until her eyes landed on his. Smiling as he smiled warmly back at her she greeted lowly "Hello John, it's been too long, has it not?"

Smiling brightly, he agreed "Indeed".

Taking no further derailments, she stated," I, Cora Tunney as matriarch of my lineage represent the interests of the Gullah obeahs and my progeny Kathrine and Celeste Tunney on this night. Now that introductions have been made what will be done about the serpent?" wasting no time she jumped right into the reason they were all there.

"We can only aide them, not out-right interfere." Argued a member from somewhere in the back of the room.

"He's right. Only aide them in the journey and only when they call." Added another.

Appalled at the comments they were making John yelled "What the bloody hell is wrong with you lot? Those kids have enough on their plates as is and you want to add more by doing nothing? I will not let my progeny suffer more at the hands of that foul son of a bitch. Has Chase not been through enough at his hands? None of you save a few even know what it's like to battle Shesmu, they'll need everything they have to battle him" he looked to Leland who wore a solemn expression already understanding where this would go. Johns eyes then found Cora's sadness lacing his next words. "and even then, it may not be enough."

Steeling his resolve, he turned back to the members and said with conviction. "They have one thing that wasn't there in the first battle. That is us. All of us young, old." Smirking slightly, he shrugged his shoulders and added "dead." To which some people laughed. "And I'll not let them down. Not let them suffer the same fate as I. We are here to ensure this ends not the way it did in the past. We took oaths to protect them at all costs. I will honor that vow. My progeny has fought his way back from the depths of hell to redeem himself and I will gladly give him his due."

It was Leland who interjected. "As would I my friend, but we must at least give them the chance to defeat papa gei on their own first. They need to know how to combine their strength and he will be the first test to that. However, should they not defeat him and he makes it into the final battle we will need someone to stand against him." Looking out into the crowd he asked" Which of you will stand against him?" murmurs went around the room until one strong voice stood above the rest.

"I will."

"As will I" came another.

Then turning to face John another voice spoke. "No, in the final battle I will face papa gei. Should they not kill him." Smirking he added "Toussaint and I have unfinished business after all."

"Are you sure?" replied John. At his nod in the affirmative, John added. "Should you need us"

He was cut off before he could finish the sentence. "I know, I'll call"

Leland took that as his cue." Very well, lest be on with it then. We have many things that we must discuss and prepare for." And they had not been allotted much time he added silently.

….LOCT…

"He also told me a little more about how the covens are structured." Added Chase. They had spent the last two hours listening as he recalled all the events that had happened to him after his fight with Caleb. Some of the things weren't easy for him to say aloud especially those dealing with papa gei. He was pleasantly surprised however, that none of them judged him for his actions. Being, that they had been told he was under a powerful spell had made it easier for him in a way. He could explain things better then he had thought himself able without the added pressure of trying to explain that particular action. He took pride in telling them all the things he had learned from John, especially about himself and his lineage. They listened attentively and even asked questions. Turns out none of them hated him though he was sure a few still distrusted him and that was fine. He knew with added effort on his part he could get them to see he really wasn't the same person they had first met. That his mind was no longer warped.

"So how are they structured?"

He was brought out of his thoughts by Tyler's question. He adjusted himself to a more comfortable sitting position and explained "Well he said that the covens were always comprised of five and always men."

"We know that already. What else did he say" questioned Pogue slightly agitated.

Sighing a bit Chase added," well did you know that each member represents an element?"

"But there's five of us and only four elements" announced Reid slightly confused.

He clapped his hands and pointed at Reid "That's what I said! But John was all" and in a horrible Welsh accent he imitated the elder" Who the hell told you that rubbish? Nay there's five" his sentence was cut off by Caleb.

"He's right there are five." Holding up his hand in a halting gesture he stopped the oncoming question and finished "there's earth fire water and." Stopping it dawned on Caleb that fire and water had already been revealed but they had no idea who the other elements were going to be. It wasn't something that was ever discussed openly between parents or members until they had ascended and he'd always wondered why. "Chase which element are you?" He had his suspicions but he had to be sure. Chase had done some near impossible things during their fight, even for a warlock. His power was immense back then but now it was almost stifling. There had to be a reason for all of this.

Smiling Chase was about to answer when Celeste answered instead "Don't you feel it Caleb. How his power is pulling and swirling. He can only be two choices wind or ether." She met chases stare and stated "your powers too controlled to be the wind. Your ether, aren't you?"

"Well, aren't you a clever little witch." Laughing lightly, he explained," Yeah turns out I'm ether or better known as void. Truth be told I really didn't believe it either until my great great grand pappy showed me how to use it. It's one of the reasons I could find you guys so quickly. The other was something John taught me called blood-tracking. Look if you guys want I'd be more than happy to show you how to do it but it'll have to be when I'm not so tired. He also gave me this weird warning. He said to never look back and to never stop running until I found you guys. Anyway," he paused a moment then changed the subject to more pressing matters," the whole thing about the lexicon is only the one who ripped it apart can put it back together. So, that leaves me to be the one to do it. Here's the thing though. John also told me two important things about it. One is that each time we find a part of it we regain more of our powers. Two each piece was given to a member of the hermetic order to place in secret as a fail-safe in case he had been wrong about the curse. You see it was him who placed this thing called the progeny's curse on our coven. He had lost the love of his life and apparently, his mind. He's real broke up about it too." With a determined edge to his voice Chase added." I'm not just doing this for myself or even us anymore. He came to me when I was at my lowest and taught me what it meant to be a part of something. To be a man. I need to fix this for him and finally give him peace. I have too. I know you guys have no reason to trust me. I get that, but I'm asking anyway. The lady, she told me we're stronger together and I believe her. I have no idea what the hell is going to happen in this cluster fuck we've all found ourselves in. I just know this, no matter what I've got your back. All of you."

Reaching out and touching his shoulder Kate assured," And we got yours. We're a team"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

The breath he hadn't realized he was holding released in a study stream. They hadn't rejected him. He silently sent John his thanks. He had been right after all. For the first time in a long while he had something to look forward too. Something that didn't require him to be evil or angry, just himself. He would make the old man proud and start to mend the tarnished Putnam name bit by bit. Looking around at everyone in the room he finally understood the purpose of a coven. Sure, they we're about to take on creatures that could kill them but at least he wasn't alone. He never wanted to be alone again and maybe just maybe he'd never have too. Suddenly he remembered "Hey, who said something about a beach?"

….LOCT….

It took no time at all to get to Crane beach. It had been decided that instead of going all the way back home they would just find Maynaude` from there. They had packed enough clothes, food and other essentials to last a few days. Instead of taking 3 separate cars it had been decided that they would rent a van. During the short drive, Celeste explained the compass and its purpose. She also tried to explain about the guardian's origins well, what she could remember. In only ten short minutes they were at the beach setting up blankets along the sand. It was by no means a hot day but it was still good weather. The sun peaked through the clouds from time to time to shine amber rays upon the group. It was warm with the occasional chilled ocean breeze.

Deciding to continue with the conversation they had started in the car Reid asked "So, her uncle and this Maynaude`. They were a thing? And we're going to use the compass she gave him to find her so she can help us get into Eezreale`s realm?"

"Yep, that's the gist of it" answered Celeste as she sat down on one of the many beach blankets. Stretching her arms and legs across the soft material attempting to smooth down some of the creases and wrinkles. She was about to add more to her answer when Caleb plopped down next to her in clear agitation. Tilting her head to the side she stared at him as if he'd grown a second head. Before she could ask anything, he cut her off "You should go and talk to Kate. I tried to talk to Pogue but he just doesn't see or want to see reason right now" running his hands through his hair in frustration he continued "this was supposed to be a relaxing time for us all before all hell breaks loose and instead." He stopped his sentence and looked to what had Celeste's attention. Running from farther down the beach came Inez with Sarah close on her heels. They were headed straight for them arms waving in the air to get their attention. Once close enough Inez yelled "Your prima's arguing with Pogue." Extending her arms, she pointed them in the direction of the disturbance.

Rising slowly Celeste trailed by Reid, Tyler, Caleb and Chase headed down the beach trail. Inez however, stopped Chase with a gentle hand to his chest." Maybe you should stay here. I don't think it's a good idea for the reason behind their argument to just pop up. You might end up making it worse, you know?" Seeing his shoulders slump a bit she added "Me and Sarah were gonna start taking things out for lunch, you could help us if you want."

Nodding Sarah added "yeah, could you? That would help us so much. The ice chest is heavy so we could really use an extra pair of hands." Smiling, he nodded. He knew what they were trying to do and their attempt at making him not feel left out made him feel a little better. The fact that they had thought about his feelings at all had been quite nice. Clapping his hands together and with a slight smirk he asked "Alright ladies, what do you need me to do?" they began to meticulously get everything ready for lunch.

Meanwhile, the other group had just crested over the hill that lead down to where Kate and Pogue were, when they heard the yelling match between the two. "I can't believe you would really think that about him, your acting insane!" yelled Kate as she tried to make Pogue see some sort of reason but, she just couldn't seem to break through his fog of jealousy.

"I saw the way he looked at you when he woke up and when you told him we had his back. You don't look at someone you just want to be friends with, THAT WAY! None of the other coven members look at you like that. Why is it okay for him too?" accused Pogue. They continued going back and forth taking turns yelling their stance on the situation. Unbeknownst to them the danger that loomed just over the horizon.

Taking one look at them Celeste sighed aloud. Slowly exhaling and raising her head skyward, it was then her attention focused on the looming clouds in the sky. They were rapidly changing from puffy white to sinister cinereal. She moved away from the others and began heading toward the water. Once there she took off her shoes letting the waves lap against her legs as she stood. With her back to the arguing couple she began to focus on the water and the skies energy. Trying to figure out why it would be so out of balance. She was brought out of her trance by a gentle tap on the shoulder. Turning around she came face to chest with Caleb. Looking up at him she met his eyes and waited for him to speak. "So, you're not going to do anything to stop them? Just stand here in the water meditating?"

Smirking she winked at him and laughed a bit. "No, I'm not gonna do anything and ya'll shouldn't either." Then turned her head back skyward. The clouds where changing again. Growing darker they loomed ominously, only above that area of beach. Looking back toward the side they had been on she realized it was clear and the sun was out.

Reid came running up taking her out of her thoughts. "So, you guys are really just going to let them argue like people won't call the cops if they hear all that yelling?" stopping at the edge of the waterline he looked them up and down challengingly. He was all for a little bit of drama but this just wasn't funny. Seeing two people he viewed as family argue over something so stupid and petty. He knew like they all did that Pogue was only acting like this because he was jealous but starting a pointless argument when this could probably be the LAST good time they had was extremely selfish on his part. It didn't help that he couldn't shake this feeling like something was about to happen. It was in the wind. Turbulence.

"No, I'm not. They both need to learn a lesson here. Pogue needs to learn to trust Kate and get over his jealously and Kate" stopping she looked in their direction and then back at Reid "Can you go and get Tyler. Both of you should get in the water with us" changing the subject with ease and purpose. 'It maybe, the only safe place on this side of the beach' she thought quietly.

"What lesson does Kate need to learn?" asked Tyler as he made his way to them having not been far behind Reid and having heard their conversation. Nearing the waterline, he watched as the other three people cocked their heads skyward at the crack of thunder.

Having heard his question, she gave one more glance to the steady darkening clouds before leveling Tyler and the others with a stern look," To control her emotions" She finished sagely. Another clap of thunder boomed over the beach as the arguing intensified. Sighing, she realized this would be an inevitability, at least until Kate honed her powers better. Glancing at the couple as they continued to go back and forth she saw Kate begin to shake.

She couldn't stop it. Her heartbeat rapidly as her body began to quake. How is this happening again? She had thought she'd learnt to control this. The differences being it wasn't raining and she had no clue what she why this was happening. Her eyes hurt every time she blinked. She could feel her power boiling beneath her skin. She was so angry at Pogue; how could he think such things about her? Did she not constantly show him how much he meant to her? How much their relationship meant to her? All she had been trying to do was make Chase feel welcomed and not alienated from their group. How had that turned into this? Pogue's jealousy was really beginning to get on her nerves. Needing a moment to herself she stepped away from him raising her hands above her head to rest just behind her ears. Knowing she had to calm down Kate tried in vain to steady her breathing. It wasn't working. Her power began to pulse in-time with her precipitously beating heart. She could hear thunder and see the clouds had become almost pitch black. She couldn't seem to bring herself down or get out of her emotions. Covering her eyes with her hands she whimpered at the pain.

Pogue stood still not knowing or understanding what was wrong with his girl. Realizing that maybe he had over did it a bit, he made his way toward her to apologize for being a jerk. He watched as she covered her eyes. She looked on the verge of tears, it crossed his mind that he had never made Kate cry before and that made him feel uneasy. He had crossed a line he had sworn not to. What kind of man lets his insecurities consume him the way he had and to the point where his words had hurt the person he loved. He was a monster for this but he would make it right. Reaching out he had every intention to fix his mistake and show how truly sorry he was. "Don't touch me" Kate bit out harshly.

Understanding she was upset but determined to make things right he ignored the warning. He also ignored the tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach that something wasn't quite right. She was shaking. Slowly he placed his hands on either of her shoulders. "Look at me Kate." He urged gently. Instead, she clenched her eyes tighter and tried to push him away with her left hand. Grabbing hold of it, he tried again "Please babe look" before he could finish the sentence Kates eyes shot open glowing a deep reddish brown. She opened her mouth to try and speak when instead she through her head back and cried out in pain. A Lightning bolt blindingly white hot shot down from the dark clouds striking the couple and expanding out from them in clouds of smoke and electricity. They screamed in terror and pain.

The others watched on in horror at the display. They had been far enough into the water to be safe from the blast but still close enough to feel the sting of its power. Soon enough the clouds vanished and the sky cleared. It looked as if they had never been there at all. Celeste stepped from the water and ran to the couple, with the other three boys on her heels. Eyes glowing, she reached their unconscious bodies careful of the twisted shards of glass that were now surrounding the couple. Checking their vitals and insuring no other damage was done she looked to Reid and Tyler "their fine guys. The only thing hurt on them is their pride." Looking around at the spiraling masses of glass she finished." It looks like the sand absorb most of the lightning. Still just to be sure though let's get them into the water." Nodding their heads, they grabbed Pogue while she and Caleb gabbed Kate as they headed toward the water line.

Once there they placed both bodies down along the water-edge eager to see what Celeste planned to do. Walking out into the water they watched as she eyed the couple contemplatively with those preternatural green eyes. Raising her arms skyward and palms upward seaweed began to rise from the water to cover their bodies. She also began to gently cover the bodies in water chanting low the water began to glow. It only took a second for them to both regain consciousness after that. It took ten more for the others to explain what had happened to them. After that it was decided that they would head back to the picnic grounds for food and fun. Placing the incident at the back of their minds with the promise to re-visit it later. They really were racking up on unfinished conversations.

Everyone did notice however, that Pogue had become a lot nicer to Chase even being the first to ask if he'd like to play water-polo with them. Meanwhile, the girls and Tyler opted to sit on beach towels where they talked.

"Oh god, it hurt so bad too." Chuckled Kate "I swear in my mind I was yelling for Celeste but nothing but screams came out. I didn't even know I could do that" she finished.

"Control the weather?" asked Inez as she took another bite of her sandwich." Me'da we're on the beach surrounded by water with clouds in the sky. All this moisture in the air? Yeah honey you can pull from that. I got no powers but I do know that." Pointing a finger at Celeste she asked, "why didn't you tell her that could happen?"

Holding hands upward and shrugging her shoulders Celeste answered, "I did and I told her what pages to read in the Christ'us rex that would help her. THEN I explained to her that once she had read the pages I would go over it with her to make sure she understood." Sighing she continued, "It's not my fault she didn't listen. Come to think of it, I even gave her a lesson on breathing to control her emotions. She didn't remember to meditate this morning and connect with the elements so, this is the result."

Shaking her head Kate felt like a toddler being scolded for stealing cookies. Even though her cousin wasn't talking directly to her she got the distinct impression that she indeed was, in a way. Everything she had told Inez and the others had been true though. She didn't remember to meditate to help control her temper and balance her spirit. She had just forgotten. Lesson learned. She also realized that at any time Celeste could've intervened and yet she hadn't. Only, once they were passed out did she come and help them. It was obvious, her cousin wanted to teach her the dangers of losing control of her emotions. Tough love. She hated that phrase and yet that's what she had just experienced. A real-life situation where her cousin wasn't there to walk her through it. Didn't hold her hand but instead let her reap the ramifications of what she had sowed. Kate didn't like that but she respected what Celeste was trying to instill in her and for that she would try harder to remember the lessons she was being taught. They could very well save her life one day soon.

"Hey guys, the arm on this compass just moved." Announced Tyler worriedly. He and Sarah continued to stare open mouthed at the compass. Stuttering he continued, "I didn't think that would actually work."

Coming closer to him and peering down at the compass Inez asked, "Tyler, what did you say?" While Celeste and Kate called for the others to come in from the water. Looking up at her in astonishment he whispered, "All I said was I wish we could find Maynaude` right now, and it moved. I wasn't even talking to it. I was talking to Sarah. I didn't think anything would happen."

The other men surrounded them looking down at the compass still clutched in Tyler's now shaking hands. Caleb pointed out to the area the compass directed "Hey Reid, if we head that way doesn't that lead to the Essex?" he asked.

"Yep, it does right to it. If we go by car, it'll be a 10-minute drive but by foot we'd be looking at maybe an hour." Answered Reid scouting ahead as far as he could see from where he stood.

Shaking his head Pogue added, "That means we have to go through that forest. Man, that place just screams creepy death woods. Like something out of the Blair Witch."

They began to pack up and head out. Deciding it was easier to drive as far as they could and walk the rest of the way. In only a moment they were near the beginning of the forestry known as the Essex. The entrance loomed ahead of them a mere 10 feet. The tall canopy of oaks, willows and wisteria trees twisted to form in archway of sorts. Trying to look beyond that was near impossible the trees were just too dense.

Looking around as the others prepared to enter the forest Chase asked aloud "Is anyone going to mention that the sun just seemed to all but disappear? No one concerned by that?" When no one answered, him he glanced at his phone to see the time gasping, "It's only three o clock! I'm THE ONLY ONE who thinks this forest stole the sun?" upon looking up he realized everyone else had already begun to walk toward the entrance. Hurry to catch up he mumbled "I don't like this one bit. John, I hope you really are always with me because if anything jumps out and tries to take my soul I'm screaming for you."

"Bro, hurry up." Yelled Reid as they all waited for Chase to catch up. Once he had they took a deep breath and stepped over the archway into the Essex. They completely missed the sign faded and worn by age that said 'beware'.

…LOCT….

They watched the young adults as they entered the forest. Their curious little eyes glinting under the dim forest light. They were strong. Those kids held a strength they hadn't seen in this part of the forest in hundreds of years, at least not from a mortal. Sharp teeth shone as they smiled maliciously. Signaling the others, the creatures followed the group intent on surrounding them. Tiny hands gripped tiny sickles tightly. Did they not read the sign? There were worse things in the Essex than poison oak. Power could hold them at bay but it wasn't everything they had taken down many in this forest and were itching for more. Blood-thirsty little creatures they dwelled on the forest floor. They usually prayed on the meek and mortal who were foolish enough to become lost within the woodlands but with the lack of visitors lately had made them hunger for whatever was available. Though this group of magical being held power the creatures had every objective to simply over power them in sheer numbers, they couldn't take them all. Cackling menacingly, they watched and waited for the opportunity to strike.

"Did you guys hear that?" asked Tyler as goosebumps rouse upon his skin. He could feel eyes hundreds of them watching, waiting. Just what in the hell was with them in here. What kind of place is this? He inched himself closer to Caleb as he waited for someone to answer him and hoping he wasn't going crazy.

"Yeah, I heard it too. I was like a laugh but really. Small?" added Inez.

"Yeah, me too. It kind've sounds like." Pausing for a moment Reid thought about the sound and where he'd heard that sort of laugh before. It dawned on him then." Remember that movie gremlins?"

Pausing at that Kate thought about something she had read in Inez' book. Shuddering at the revelation she quietly asked Celeste, "Hey Celeste, what are diggers?"

Feeling all their eyes and maybe others on her she stopped walking. In fact, they all stopped walking and slowly drew their circle closer together. Trying not to panic she answered calmly. Though she had been anything but calm. "They're creatures that do a multitude of things from causing mischief and mayhem, to praying on mortals and the weak minded. Sometimes they even go after." Not able to finish her sentence she looked out into the trees. She could see them little eyes and sharp teeth. Hundreds of them. She didn't look away, instead she took Kates hand and began backing up slowly never taking her eyes off the trees where they dwelled. Seeing what she was doing they all looked to the trees and gasped at what they saw.

The diggers began to emerge from the trees and shrubs. Approaching the group with their beady red eyes and sharp teeth on full display. One by itself isn't very scary. They looked like little evil hat-less gnomes carrying sickles. They stood no more than a foot tall but with there being hundreds of them and more still coming from the trees, the group found themselves at a tremendous dis-advantage.

"Why are they looking at us like that?" asked Sarah as linked arms with Inez and Tyler.

"Probably because their hungry" answered slightly disturbed Chase. Wishing like hell he wasn't still recovering. Now would have been a good time to open that void thing of his.

"Yeah and apparently, we look like a snack" added Pogue as he stomped at one who got too close. It gave him the middle finger as it scampered back to the hordes of the rest. "Did you see that little fucker flipped me off?" Pogue asked Reid.

Reid tossed something from his pocket at one. It picked it up to inspect it.

"Dude a protein bar? You gave lil homicidal David the gnome a protein bar?" asked Tyler in a hushed but annoyed voice.

Pointing at Chase, Reid countered "He said they were hungry and isn't it Dave the gnome?" Turning to look back at the digger he watched as it took a bit of the bar. It looked disgusted as it spat it out and stomped on the remaining portion. "Hey you little bastard that was a 5-dollar protein bar. If you didn't want it, you could've just gave it back." Admonished Reid. Really the nerve of that little creature. Flashing its teeth, it growled at him starting a chain reaction of growls that went passed the open space of the pathway deep into the trees. As more and more diggers began to snarl and sneer, raising the tiny sickles threateningly.

"Reid, I think you pissed him off" observed Caleb, "in fact I think you pissed them all off"

"Even if we try to fight them off we're out numbered and there's no telling how many are out there that we can't see." Deduced Pogue. They didn't even know what kind of powers these things had. A branch to the far right of them snapped and everyone turned to the noise. After that the whole forest went eerily quiet. Turing back around they were greeted with empty space. The diggers were gone.

"Oh shit, this is not good" grimaced Kate.

"where'd they go?" asked Sarah as she looked around.

Horrified for making such a huge error suddenly Caleb remembered what chase had said 'john said never turn around' glancing in his direction he realized Chase was thinking about the same thing. Filled with dread he whispered to everyone one word "Run".

Again, the menacing laughter could be heard as the forest went completely black. "RUN!" Caleb bellowed and they all took off into the dark forest hoping they were still on the path.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hi everyone, I'm back! I'm so sorry for not updating in a while but I hope you guys are still with me. This chapter took me so long to write and re-write, I can't tell you how many drafts I went through. It's still not perfect, to me at least, but I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer than you already have. Special shout out to all the wonderful reviews and messages I've been getting from all of you. You all really know how to brighten my day. Anywho, for those of you who know alot about African folklore you'll find this chapter a real treat. So, sit back relax and enjoy!  
**

 **I do not own anything covenant related. Wish I did but I don't. I do however own all my original characters and I think they're pretty darn cool.**

 **Chapter 19: Guardians of the Realm and Keepers of Balance**

 **Last Time:** _Filled with dread he whispered to everyone one word "Run"._

 _Again, their menacing laughter could be heard as the forest went completely black. "RUN!" Caleb bellowed and they all took off into the dark forest hoping they were still on the path._

On and on it stretched, the path seemed endless. Yet still they ran, unaware of how much time had passed or exactly where they were going. Their only means of guidance being the compass that Celeste held on to tightly. Jumping over fallen branches and twisted roots, they bolted down the dark pathway.

Snagging their clothing on occasion, in the haste to out run the diggers. The little monsters' laughter echoing off the trees of the Essex, as they steadily decreased the distanced between them and their targets.

They were trying to stick together but in the darkness, it was hard to tell if they were all accounted for. They pressed forward trying their best not to look behind them. Celeste clutched tightly to the compass as it was, for the most part, their only source of light. It shimmered in the darkness like a beacon of hope. Guiding their way to the elusive guardian.

She tightened her grip on Kates hand, eyes briefly flashing green amongst the stygian woodland. She would do so every now and then to gage Kate's fatigue. If she felt her cousin's body beginning to tire, she would send a gentle pulse of her own power to give the girl strength.

Swiftly, the group continued to move. In the distance, they could see an enormous tree in the middle of the path. It had a hollowed-out center almost tunnel like in appearance. It loomed forebodingly, roughly 25 feet in front of them.

Its gnarled roots splayed out covering all of what was left of the pathway, leading into the dense bramble. Tangling within the shrubbery of the forest floor to become nearly wall-like.

It was obvious, there would be no going around it. They had no choice but to go through. As they approached the giant tree they could make out a thin red film shimmering over the tunnel. It gleamed, pulsing rhythmically as they neared.

Hesitating for only a second they crossed over the trees entrance and into the dark of the excavated trunk. Thumping behind them, caused Chase to turn around. He could make out the forms of the diggers as they beat onto the translucent red film that covered the tunnels entryway.

"They can't get in" he whispered. Seeing that he had stopped, Tyler immediately turned around intent on encouraging Chase to keep moving. However, his eyes took in the sight of the diggers clawing futilely at the entrance unable to get through.

"Hey guys look," He yelled gaining the others attention as he pointed them to the scene.

One by one they stopped running, all turning to face the little hellions that had been chasing them non-stop through the woodlands. They watched as the diggers tried in vain to get through the film. Banging their tiny sickles and raking their sharp talons against it, but nothing worked. One even tried to run full force at it only to be repelled 10 feet back. Bouncing off it like he was made of rubber.

"I think it's some sort of barrier" stated Reid gasping for air, now that they've stopped running. Lifting his arms up and placing his hands behind his head, to aid in regaining his breath. The fight or flight adrenaline ebbing away in the face of this new development.

"It kind of looks like a blood barrier" added Caleb. He didn't really know for sure having never actually seen one, but from what he'd read it did fit the description perfectly.

"I think we should keep going." Urged Pogue already heading in the direction of the light at the end of the tunnel. "We don't really have time to waste trying to figure this out. We still have to find this Maynaude` chick and get to the voodoo queen."

Everyone nodded in agreement and continued forth through the tunnel. Now that they weren't being chased they looked around a bit. Trying to see as much as they could of the passageway and what laid beyond it. It was very dark and aside from their own breathing, silent.

Chase pulled out his phone and using its flashlight app, tried to see more of the tree. He and Tyler lifted their head skyward, or at least what should be skyward from the inside of a tree, eying the trunk's walls. Ivy tangled its way far up the topiary, thick and lush with the occasional flower here and there.

Moving his phone, a little off to the right, its light hit the far wall and that's when they saw them. Their companions seemed oblivious, continuing to walk as if they hadn't seen them. Well, if he were being honest they were too far ahead of them to be able to see any of them.

Tyler gasped, then immediately quieted down. Understanding passed between the two and Chase turn off the light. They continued to walk in silence ignoring the skeletons that were trapped against the Ivy, lining the walls of the tree.

It was peaceful now, taking on a leisurely vibe. They strolled through the tunnel with ease and no other disruptions. Once on the other-side they were greeted with light. It beamed down upon them, shining bright and cloudless.

The trees were sparse, the ground covered in thick green grass and wildflowers. They had gone from a dank and dark forest to a sunny lively meadow.

Following the compass, they had soon come upon a brook that led to a cave off in the distance. The water was shallow, surrounded by nothing but lush green grass. The bubbling brook was pebbled with moss covered stones, of varying sizes and shapes.

The cave sat atop a stone plateau about 3ft high, it lent the brook an almost waterfall like quality. Everything leading to that would be easy but they needed to figure out how to get up the plateau to the cave's entrance.

So, it was decided that they would take a short break to plan the best way to enter the cave. As well as a chance to take care of bodily necessities before they started the next leg in their journey.

"It looks like if we just use those stones it will lead us straight there the fastest. I think I saw what looked like makeshift stone steps near the side of that mantle looking thing that the cave sits on." Declared Pogue. He and Reid had gone to scout the area.

Everyone agreed and they began to gather up their belongings and make their way up the brook, using the path that had been advised.

Looking to the sky, Kate admired its beauty. It was a welcomed change to the dismal obfuscousness of the forest on the other side of the tree. It was weird, they were still in the same forest but the two sides were completely different. Almost like night and day. So far, she preferred this one to the other. At least on this side nothing had tried to kill them, yet.

Sighing, she turned to her cousin. "Hey, what time is it? I mean we've been walking for a while shouldn't it be close to nighttime already?"

Celeste pondered on Kate's questions. It was true, they had been in the Essex for a very long time. In fact, if she remembered correctly, Chase had said it was 3 pm when they had entered the woodland. So, it should be well past midnight, right?

Handing the compass to Reid, she took out her phone to check the time. Blinking, she wiped her eyes then made sure she was seeing correct. It couldn't be, could it? Well maybe it was, there was no way to tell time when you were literally running for your life.

Clearing her throat, to gather the attention of the others, she addressed. "Guys, we really need to put a move on things. If my phone is right, and I'm sure it is, it's 11:00 pm"

"Oh. Well that's not so bad we have been running and now walking for a while." Started Tyler.

However, he was soon interrupted by Caleb. "Normally I would agree with Tyler but, there's two things wrong here. First, the suns still out. Next, if it's 11 o-clock, why is that sun still out?" Pointing to the sky as the sun beamed down upon the meadow.

"That's not the worst part though," chimed in Celeste. "The worst is that it is now November 1st." As soon as she said it, confusion spread throughout the group. The first to recover being Caleb and Chase.

"We need to run. Like now." Shouted Chase. Bounding across the rocks, taking them two at a time.

"I still don't get it" started Kate as Celeste urgently pushed her forward. "What's so bad about it being the first?"

Hastily, Pogue replied "Babe, it means that in less than an hour it will be all souls day. We have to find Maynaude` before that or we can't enter the land of the dead."

No other words were spoken as they made a mad dash for the cave the compass was guiding them too.

…

 **1702:**

Everyone was stunned into silence at that revelation.

So, he had a name and he was a god not a human. Not just any god either. No. He was the god of blood and destruction.

Trying to get a better handle on the situation, Leland summarized. "So, this is what we have so far. His name is Shesmo Adro and he wants to destroy and absorb the power of all wiccan and warlock. He also seems to want man to fear and worship the gods again." Nodding their heads, they all agreed with his summary.

"The only way to stop this creature is a golden book, that we have no clue to its location" added Llene. Shrugging his shoulders at a loss on where to begin their search. Mother Abby excused herself from the group to head back upstairs. She went to brew a pot of tea, it appeared that this would be a long night.

The rest continued to theorize on how they could go about getting the book, if the story Cora had been told was to be believed. Though, it all added up and explained the current situation perfectly.

However, they were still a bit unsure. After a while the room fell silent. Each person contemplative of the circumstances and its stakes. They had to tread lightly for there was no room for error.

A whole magical community was dependent on the decision they made tonight. If they were wrong it could spell disaster as well as expose them all to the witch-hunters. But, if they were right….

"Cora, did the old woman tell you how to find the golden tome?" asked John. He believed every bit of this. It made sense, the people blood encountered vanishing, talks of him being impervious to bullets, even surrounding himself with Barbadian slaves. It all pointed to one thing, he was this Shemo Adro and he was hell bent on destroying everything with an iota of power.

He remembered something else vital in Cora's story. The woman had told her only the strongest of the favored can weld the book. He thought it quite peculiar that the strongest of the bloodlines were currently residing in the very area of the happenings. Even odder, that they now in the dark of night hold a meeting in secret to discuss such findings. Coincidence, indeed.

He understood this if nothing else, in life there was no fortuity. Everything was fated, preordained even. Nothing was by chance alone.

"No. She only said that it laid within the safe keeping of the guardian of the living realm." Replied Cora. Shaking her head softly disappointed she had been unable to offer up more information. She tried to think of anything else that she thought could help and for a while she came up empty.

Then an epiphany struck. She knew what to do. Rising from her seat, she began combing the shelves looking for the things they may need. It was risky to do in such times but, they were desperate. They would just have to risk being seen and possibly reported for witchery.

The others became alerted to her intentions when she reach for the bumble-berry thatch. Trying to get her to see the error in such a thing William spoke. "dear girl, have you gone mad? Now are not the times to call the spirits. We'd find us all in the stocks by morning should you do this."

Shrugging, Cora responded, as she continued to grab the things she needed, "we've no choice. I have to call someone."

"Who must you call?" asked Leland. He didn't like this but Cora was right they had no other choice. If this was what must be done, then they would do it. He only hoped the spirit they contacted could be of some help. Especially of it was the old Barbadian who had told her the tale to begin with.

Gather the last of the essentials, she bounded towards the stairs. Calling over her shoulder, one word. A name none of them knew yet, somehow all understood it to be important.

"Maynaude`"

…

They reached the cave's entrance shortly. It held the same thin red film as the entrance to the tree had. Again, they had no problem crossing through it.

Once on the inside, they found the cave to be dimly lit by some bioluminescent bacteria that line the cave walls. It lent it an otherworldly yellow glow. A small stream that housed fish ran down its center back towards the brook.

On the other side of the stream sat rows and rows of pumpkins. Each not on a vine but neatly lined up along the flow of the tiny torrent. The tops had all been cut open, as if to remove the pulp then placed back atop. Almost like they were there for decoration. There had to be at least 50, maybe more further into the cave.

"Oh shit! Someone was in the Halloween spirit. I'm going to go see if they have faces." Beamed Reid. He easily jumped over the narrow waterway and began examining the half done jack-o-lanterns. Taking off the top of the one nearest to him, he was hit with a nauseating smell. Inside was a greasy chestnut brown substance that looked like cooled lard. The smell was atrocious making his eyes water.

Unbeknownst to the group the compass hand began furiously spinning, no longer pointing in just one direction. After a moment, it stopped working completely.

Placing the top back on the gourd, thoroughly disgusted, he snapped "ugh! What the hell is that shit?"

A shadowy figure slowly emerged from the depths of the cave, voice reaching their ears before they could make out what it looked like.

"Hey! What cha' doin' messin with me potions, boy" shouted the feminine voice. It was heavily accented. Clearly some sort of island creole` dialect, maybe Haitian? Barbadian? They weren't sure.

Reid and the other paused to stare at the figure as her appearance became clearer. She was tall. Taller than all of them, except maybe Caleb. They looked to be about the same size give or take an inch and she carried a wooden staff.

Her bright yellow Saree shimmered with flecks of gold hidden in the fabric. Jumbie beads of bright reds and saffron adorned her neck, arms and ankles. Her long white hair, contained within her Ankara, cascaded down her back to gently swipe at the back of her thighs. However, the most shocking part of her appearance had to be her eyes.

They were as white as her hair! Nonetheless, they complemented her smooth rich brown skin-tone and the equally white tribal marks sprinkled across her body. She was stunningly beautiful. Shoulders high and back straight, as she sauntered towards them as if she owned the place. Well, to be honest she probably did. She had to be…

"Maynaude`?" questioned Celeste` hesitantly. It had to be her. She could feel the brush of her power, caressing against her own. It felt like it was soothing her, it was comforting.

"Oui. She is I and I am she" answered the guardian, teasingly. Bare feet padding across the cave floor as she made her way to them. Finally, she stopped in front of Reid and stared down at him. An annoyed smirk gracing her lips.

He gulped, quickly looking down. His feet becoming a new point of interest for him, in the face of a powerful being such as Maynaude`.

Sighing, she tsked. "You must be a Garwin" she said more than asked. Adding, "your forefather Nathaniel did de same ting." Shocked Reid looked back to the woman's smiling face. The annoyed smirk now replaced by an amused smile.

Turning from him to face the other she began to take inventory of all them all, as if making sure no one was missing. When her eyes landed on Inez, she quirked a perfectly arched brow.

"Inez, where is your guide?" sighing she muttered. "the queen will not be happy when she learn Javier didn't come wit chu"

"Guide?" questioned the aforementioned girl, quietly. Who was she talking about? Her uncle? Inez had so many questions for the guardian she didn't quite know where to begin.

Quickly continuing her perusal of the ragtag magical clique, eyes going wide when they set upon the obeah cousins. Crossing the stream to come face to face with them. Wrapping her long fingers around Kate's chin, she tilted the girls face this way and that. Slowly examining her features before turning to Celeste` and repeating the process.

The girls stayed silent through it all, watching carefully as Maynaude` took in their appearance. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she spoke. Looking to Kate then Celeste`, she prophesized. "You have er face yet de other has her eyes. Two gals, destiny intertwined. Maybe more den dat, yes?"

Suddenly stopping herself, she shook her head. White hair gently swaying behind her, "perhaps some other time." She finished eerily. Turning away from the group she began to walk back the way she had come, calling over her shoulder. "Come jeunes', we must get you to dey queen."

One by one they began to quickly follow behind her, walking in the dimly illuminated cave. Uncomfortable with the silence Chase addressed something that had been bothering him since he got there. "Excuse me, Maynaude`" he started.

She continued to walk forward but tilted her head a bit to let him know he had her attention.

Clearing his throat, he asked. "I, I just wanted to know. I mean I was curious about the skeletons that line the walls of the tree. The ones tangled in the ivy. How did they get there?"

Stopping, she turned around to face the group. She held a contemplative expression on her beautiful face. Coming to some sort of decision she veered off to the left taking another path. Leaving them to choose either to follow her or not.

They chose to follow.

They were lead to an accessible area, it had trees and flowers everywhere. It almost looked like they were back outside, had it not been for the glimpses of cave wall here and there. In the middle was a tree that had been carved into a table as well as chairs.

Maynaude` took a seat at the only one on the right side of it, as the others all took the seats upon the left. Taking a satchel that had been strapped to her belt, she emptied its contents upon the tables surface.

Polished stone runes rolled to a stop not far in front of her. Long fingers spread them out as sharp eyes read their message. "Before me tell you dat," she started, "I tell you bout de serpent who wants your head an er' powers" pointing at Chase then Kate. "He call emself Papa Gei, cuz he is the bringer of death to any who turn dheir back to em'. Him soul got swallowed long ago by a river adroanzi born from Shesmo adro."

Interrupting, unintentionally Pogue asked, "who is Shesmo?"

Ruefully, Maynaude` answered "De` god of distruction an entity old as time. He want back the power of the favored. Bestowed by Obatala, to you. Only de bloodlines gathered ere` can stop em." Getting up from her seat she put her runes back in the satchel.

"Remember dis if nothing else jeunes` walk in de light for light defies darkness and mirrors trap souls…always" she said cryptically. Changing the subject yet again, she decided to answer the Putnam boys question. "As for de skeletons, nothing make a more powerful potion den de fat of man, boiled down. Me don't waste de meat tho, even de guardians have to eat." She chuckled darkly.

At their horrified looks, she clarified her previous statement. Laughingly "don't fret dear children dey were all bad people. Carried bad juju. Me put dem in de tree to warn others who think to try I."

Though she said it jovially, they felt the iciness in her words and there warning clear as day. Never wrong the guardian. With that she took her staff and used it to knock on part of the cave. It opened to reveal a shimmering swamp far in the distance, just beyond that sat the shadows of house atop a hill. People were lined up for miles, waiting. The sky was an empty grey blue. No sun or clouds, just dull emptiness.

Turning around she faced the children once more. "Me give ya 3 days in de land of de dead. Find de queen, get what chu need and get out. Take longer den de 3 and I come to get you meself. Understand?"

At their nods she continued, "Eat only what de queen offer. To eat anyting else in de land of de dead, is to take death unto yourself. But, know sometimes tings dat die don't stay dead for long."

Then before they could protest or ask what she meant they were thrust forward plunging head first into void. The last thing they heard was Maynaude` as she jovially yelled "Oh, et jeunes' should you need Maynaude` you only need call me name! Bonne nuit` et Bonne chance`!"

Gently, they landed at the end of the line. Fog thick and moist began to roll in like the tide. Reaching into his back pocket, Caleb retrieved the map. The ink spot, that indicated the queens swamp, blinked rhythmically. Well, at least they were on the right track he thought.

He hoped that they wouldn't need the 3 days Maynaude` had given them. However, with the way time seemed to work lately, he was sure they probably would. He also realized something else, while staring at the map, she didn't tell them how to get out of here. Why? Or rather why not?

He was pulled from his thoughts by Kate's frantic whisper of "Caleb." Not looking up he made a noise at the back of his throat to let her know he'd heard her. This time it was Pogue's voice who urgently rang out to gather his attention.

"Caleb, we have a problem"

Finally, lifting his head he followed the line where Pogue was pointing. Only to discover, hordes of dead people once in line now all facing them. Anger on their twisted faces. Backing up until they were all back to back, the circle of friends struggled to find a resolution to their immediate problem.

One by one their eyes began to turn colors. Well the ones with powers. Tyler pushed both Sarah and Inez into the center as the others surrounded them. Wordlessly, they understood what was happening and conceded without struggle.

The others began trying to use their powers on the horde, to no avail. Every blast going straight through its target.

"How are we supposed to fight ghosts?" bemoaned Kate.

At his wits end Chase lifted his head skyward and screamed "You said call when I need you. Well I need you John! Grand pappy if you guys really are always watching get your ass down here and help us!"

Laughter from behind them made them all turn towards it. There standing tall, was John eyes brimming with mirth. He grabbed Chase by the ear giving it a twist.

"Aye, Chase what have I told you about respecting your elders" he admonished the now squirming youth. "My ears work well dear boy, I heard you after you said my name. The rest was quite unnecessary." Letting go of his ear he surveyed their surroundings and smiled wickedly.

Calling over his shoulder, "Lets clear this path for the younger, shall we?" eyes turning black as night.

John had come when he called but, he didn't come alone.

…

Beyond the swamp, she readied herself. All soul's day was upon her land. It meant new souls needed guidance into the afterlife. Some would be judged, others would become lost but all would go through her first.

Diligent hands laced her black boots. Gliding her silk clad hands over the laces with ease. Throwing her two long blonde French braids back over her shoulders, just to have them fall once again back at her feet.

Standing, once her task was accomplished she took in her appearance. Fingerless gauntlets covered her hands and arms in black silk. She ran her hands along her black dress cut to land mid-thigh in the front with a train that fell just at her feet. She tightened the corset laces again, they had come loose from her bending.

Walking over to her vanity, she pulled out her twin keris. Easily sliding each golden blade into her garter. Deciding she may need them, she grabbed her bone runes satchel and attached it to her belt.

Chuckling darkly, she tapped a long sharp black nail against the black jumbie beads adorning her neck. The serrated teeth of the gator that dared to nip at her dangled gracefully from its center. After many years of waiting, her special guest would soon be arriving. Hopefully they would be able to put an end to Shesmo. She ran her fingers over the shimmery scar that ran from her left eye down to her chin, it with complete contrast with her otherwise flawless honey brown skin. Black eyes glinted in anger. Their upward slant becoming much more menacing when narrowed. The scar, a gift from him, from the last time they tangled almost a millennium ago.

Scoffing, she grabbed her hat. The Santeríans had it right, she did wear huge brimmed hats. They were almost as big as her body. The trimming, the shrunken skulls of her enemies, clashing against one another as she placed the hat upon her head. Its thin black veil, coming to rest just below her chin.

She hoped to add another head to her collection soon. At that thought she smiled. Not a joyous one but sinister, unnatural white teeth in stark contrast to her soulless opaque orbs. Taking one finally look at herself, she headed out the door to greet the newcomers. Running her talons along the wall as she called.

"Oh jeunes`, it is time we **meet**."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Queen's Song

 **Last time** : _"Aye, boy what have I told you about respecting your elders" he admonished the now squirming youth. "My ears work well dear boy, I heard you after you said my name. The rest was quite unnecessary." Letting go of his ear he surveyed their surroundings and smiled wickedly._

 _Calling over his shoulder, "Lets clear this path for the younger, shall we?" eyes turning black as night._

 _Jonh had come when he called, but he did not come_ _ **alone**_.

They watched in awe as John formed a massive energy ball and launched it into the hordes of dead people. Coming from the fog to stand next to Reid was a man who looked strikingly similar to himself. He wore a playful smirk on his handsome face. "You children best make a run for it." He advised.

"Dude who are you?" perplexed Reid, moving away a bit from the stranger.

"Nathaniel, your forefather." Then pointing to another man across from them, as he levitated above the horde. "That strapping gentlemen there is William. I believe his progeny is named Tyler." Answered Nathaniel jovially.

He began to walk away from Reid heading into the battle with the hordes of the undead. Pausing, he called over his shoulder. "Now that you know my name, should you need of me just call." He didn't wait for the younger to respond, instead he charged full force into the fight.

John turned to face Chase, as the boy stood still with his mouth agape in absolute awe at the elder. Instead of his usual cocky grin, John's face held a solemn look. "Chase." He called urgently. "You and Caleb must lead the others to Eezreale`. Go now! While we handle the specters."

Acting on instinct, Caleb gathered the others and began to move away from the fighting. Chase also began backing up. "How are we supposed to find her?" He called to the elder. Even as the fog closed in. It rolled in thick waves all around them. Swallowing anything it touched, into white nothingness. It was as if the clouds themselves had descended from the sky to the terrain and all around them, making it hard to see.

"Follow her song," came John's voice over the roar of the undead and sounds of the swamp. Then there was nothing. No forefathers fighting the dead or clear dull sky, only fog and swamp. The thick dead looking trees, creaked and cracked as they swayed in time with the titubation of the murkiness. Steam rouse slowly from the dank dark waters of the bog as it bubbled. The steam mixed in swirling pools with the surroundings making the ground hard to see.

Pulling on his hand drew his attention away from where John had been, only minutes ago. Looking to it's source he was met with the encouraging smile of Inez.

"Chase, we have to go, and we can't do this without you." Fortified Caleb.

"All together, or all will fall." Reiterated Celeste, as the others nodded.

Sighing, Chase took one last look in the direction he knew John had been, before following the other deeper into the land of the dead. He knew his great great great grandfather could handle his self it wasn't about that. He wasn't worried at all, he simply wished he'd had a chance to thank him for again coming to his aid.

He wondered if that was what others felt every time their father was there for them. Having someone he could depend on to be there when he needed was nice and even if the elder had been dead for well over 300 years. To Chase, he was a sort of father figure. He only hoped he would get the chance to tell the elder all of how he felt. He was drawn out of his musings by Reid's voice.

"Our ancestors are pretty bad ass." He exclaimed. "I mean did you see John throw that huge psychokinetic blast. Then you had William slinging those ghosts around like ragdolls caught in a tornado and don't even get me started on Nathaniel. I mean he literally turned into a human torch." Raved Reid.

"Even dead, you could feel the immense powers they have. It's crazy that we don't even have half the powers they do and we're alive." Agreed Pogue.

"John told me that each piece we find of his lexicon unleashes more of our powers." Remembered Chase. "So, to be honest none of us know exactly how strong we are, and we won't know until we get all the pages of the book."

"Yeah, and until we break the curse." Agreed Tyler. "The levitating one, William, was my ancestor?" asked the youngest coven member, looking at Reid.

"Yeah." Nodded Reid. He would've said more but all conversation came to a halt as the heard music and a soft voice fill the air. The song was in French and though melancholy, it called to them. Eezreale`s voice was husky and sultry. Yet soothing and comforting. It held an accent kind of like Maynaude`'s but it was a bit more aristocratic. They were both Creole of some sort but more than likely from different islands. It left the group to wonder how the elusive queen would look.

"That must be the queen." Surmised Sarah.

"We should get going. Maynaude` only gave us three days before she would come and get us. We don't have any idea if time here works the same as it did in the Essex, so we shouldn't waste it." Suggested Kate. Pogue took her hand as they all headed in the direction of the queen's song.

They traveled steadily, through the thick murky marshland. Until they reached a bridge made entirely of bones. There were all shapes and all sizes. Some were even human. Gingerly they walked towards the arch way of the bridge.

A skeleton that had been impaled on a stake stood high above them. Holding in its hands two directional signs. They were pieces of drift wood the had been sanded down to form planks. One pointed to the bridge, stating that was the way that lead to the voodoo queen's home. The other pointed in the opposite direction and stated that was the judgement arena.

Guessing that was the way they had come from, it only took a second for them to hesitate before they steeled their resolve and began to cross the bridge together. Below them was not the swamp they had expected to see, instead under the bridge was a river of fire. It rushed below them in torrents of pure flames. None of them had seen anything like it before. The flames rushed downstream just like water, maybe it was water and it was simply a trick of lighting. Whether that was true or not, it was strangely beautiful.

Taking out her phone Kate tried to take a picture of it, so that she wouldn't forget what it looked like. However, her phone wouldn't even turn on. Perplexed she stared at the device. Almost as if she could will it to work. Sighing, she just put the item back into her pocket and continued with the others across the bone bridge.

The only sounds came from the Queen's song and the roaring of the river's inferno. All to soon they had made it across only to come face to face with more dead people. They were moving in swarms all in the same direction.

"Aw shit. Here we go again with this bullshit." Huffed Reid.

Placing his hands on his shoulder, Celeste pointed out. "No, look at them. They're not like the others. I think it's the song it has them mesmerized." It was true none of these ghosts paid them any mind. They just continued to make their way in the direction of the song.

"We did all that walking just to end up in the same place we started in." quipped Sarah petulantly.

Shaking his head, Chase explained. "No, we're not in the same place. Look." He pointed out a house that sat atop a hill just up ahead. "That house was miles away before. Now it's not even a city block ahead of us."

"Your right." Agreed Celeste. "I think that's her house. I saw another sign as we left the bridge." She revealed. "Apparently, the bridge is called inferno and that river was the river Dante`. "

Shuddering, Caleb looked at Celeste and asked. "Are we sure this is the land of the dead or is this hell?"

"To be honest, I think it might be both man." Answered Pogue, shuddering also.

"I never would have thought that Dante`'s inferno would have been a bridge and a river." Added Inez wistfully. She couldn't help but wonder if the story was about actually about what would happen if you were to fall in the river from the bridge.

Suddenly, the land went dark as the song grew louder. The ragtag group moved closer to one another, once again forming a circle. Those with powers around the perimeter and those without in its center. Their attention was drawn once again to the top of the hill.

They watched in awe as a woman dressed in all black walked from the shadows. Her two long braids swaying with her every movement. A huge hat adorned her head, the brim had shrunken skulls that dangled from it like wind chimes. Even threw her vail they could see her eyes black as night as they glimmered taking in the surroundings.

Her eyes met theirs and she smiled. Her unnaturally white teeth sparkled and in stark contrast to her dark attire. She stopped singing and her eyes flashed. Ripples of energy quaked the land and all the ghost froze in place. Extending her hands outward, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Welcome Jeunes`" her voice boomed down to them. "Come to your queen."

….

 **1702** :

"Cora are you sure about this?" questioned Llene softly. "Is there not another way?" They continued to make there way through the forest. Soon they got to a clearing and began to set up the cauldron.

"I'm sorry." Cora apologized. "If there were any other way I would gladly take that, but there isn't, and we don't have the time on our side to look for alternatives." Ruefully, he smiled and nodded his head. They worked quickly to get everything set up and in no time at all they were calling the spirits.

A woman began to appear before them. She was tall with rich sepia colored skin. She held tribal markings that were as white as her hair and eyes, all over her body. She was gorgeous.

Smiling, she looked to Cora. "Aye, whatchu doing calling me dis time a night?" she asked cheerfully. "Whatchu need from Maynaude` dat can't wait til er morning?"

Cutting to the chase, Cora simply uttered. "I need the golden book. Shemo Adro has awaken." The others watched the interactions closely. Not really knowing what to do, since they had never met the woman before. Mother Abby, however, walked to stand next to Cora and smiled at Maynaude`.

"So, we meet again Oshun" she greeted.

"Lady Abernathy." Greeted Maynaude` "Me have been called many tings before, but dhat is something I aven't been called in a long time." She smiled, then added. "I see ya found de girl me told ya bout."

Nodding her head, Mother Abby added. "And I gave her the book as well."

"Good. Give er me special book. De Christus' Rex's a very special book Cora. Take care of it." Sighing, she continued and addressed the reason they had summoned her. "You have ta come to me cave to get dey book of benediction. It canna be passed through magic or summons. Only de hard way. Go threw de Essex" she advised.

Then after giving it some thought cautioned. "Take some salt wit chu. Lots a diggers round de forest lately, lookin fo a good meal."

Turning to face the others, for the first time since she had been called, Maynaude` gave them a small smirk. "We'll do proper introductions once ya get ta me cave." With that she vanished into a cloud of smoke.

The first to recover was Leland, he quickly put out the flames on the cauldron and dumped its contents across the forest floor. William took the chicken and placed it into a burlap bag and quickly tied it tightly, while John cleaned up the blood from the makeshift mantle. Once everything was spotless they headed back to the inn, to talk about everything they had just been told.

They had just gotten over the threshold when Nathaniel ranted. "The Essex is a week away by carriage, we've not been allotted much time already. Yet now it will dwindle further, and as our time grows shorter this Shesmo will likely get stronger."

"We've no choice but go." Argued Leland. "What further can be done in this fight without the one thing to stop him?"

Interrupting, William asked "I'd just like to know but one thing. What is this digger and why do we need salt to keep him at bay?" Affectively, he had changed the subject without even meaning to do so and for that John was grateful. If it hadn't been for that one question it would have turned into an unneeded argument about the Essex.

Sighing, Cora answered." They are mischievous little things that prey on the weak minded. They can make man hang themselves or drive them mad, if they feel like it. They also will try and eat other magical beings."

"Salt." She explained. "Keeps them at bay. It's the only thing that does." She was trying in vain to distract herself from her own thoughts. The book that mother Abby had gifted her belonged to Maynaude`. Not only that but it also had a name. She wondered just what else she needed to know about this Chirstus` Rex. Why was it so important that she had it and why Mother Abby never told her its name or that Maynaude` was the Barbadian who had given it to her. Only, she hadn't called her Maynaude` she had called her Oshun and if she was the goddess Oshun then what did that make Eezreale`?

"Cora." Called John, as he tapped the girl on the shoulder once more. He had been trying to get her attention for several minutes now. Blinking owlishly, she looked up and met his gaze.

"I've called your name thrice now. Are you not feeling well?" He asked concern lacing his question.

Nodding her head, she smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine. My thoughts carried me away for a moment was all." She placed those thoughts and questions to the back of her mind. She'd sort through them later. Giving her full attention to John, she waited for him to elaborate on why he had been trying to gather her attention.

"We'll be leaving soon." He began. "best to gather anything you may need. Mother Abby will keep watch over your tot in your absence." Standing, she suddenly took notice of the fact that everyone except them had left the room. Nodding her head, they quietly left out to pack their things. It was going to be a long journey to the Essex and Llene had be right about one thing. They had not been allotted much time.

….

Slowly, they made their way to Eezreale`. Weaving through ghost after frozen ghost, until they stood before her. She didn't seem as menacing farther away, However, now that they were close up she absolutely terrified them. Coolly, she regarded the group through the thin veil that partially cover her face.

Instantly, her eyes landed on Caleb. Opaque orbs gleamed through her black veil. Walking up to him she ran her hand down his cheek. He stood stalk still to afraid to even breathe in her imposing presence.

"You look so much like him." She murmured. "Have you called on Leland young one?" She asked quietly. Hastily, Caleb shook his head.

Smirking, she admonished. "You need not fear me boy. If I had wanted to kill you, I would have done so the moment you entered my realm." Giving him one last look, she turned away from him and surveyed the others.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he clutched his heart. He understood now why she was the voodoo queen. Although beautiful beyond belief, she was also terrifying. Those long sharp talons could easily shred him to pieces, if she had wanted. If that weren't enough, then the power she displayed when she had frozen all the ghost definitely had been. Her power had washed over them like an ocean wave. Chilling them all to the bone.

Her sharp eyes scanned the group before settling on another. Walking up to the girl, she shook her head. "Why is Javier not with you Inez?" she asked quirking a perfectly arched brow.

Clearing her throat, the aforementioned girl addressed the queen. "Maynaude` said that you wouldn't be happy to know that." She began hesitantly. "But I don't understand why. Please tell me. Why is he supposed to be with me?" she begged. She didn't understand what was so special about her that required her Tio to be with her in a place like this. She wasn't like her friends, she didn't have powers. She was just Inez, cashier at charms and freshman in college.

Smiling, at the visibly upset teen, she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know it seems confusing, but it will all make since in the end." She consoled. "If Javier has not told you than it is not time for you to know, but you must trust me petite en fille`. You are more than what you seem."

Unlike the others Inez was not afraid Eezreale`. In fact, she found her to be quite a comfort in this dark world. Yes, she looked scary but if you looked beyond her appearance she held a kindness to her. Unlike Maynaude`, who though kind in appearance held an ominous edge to her overall jovial nature. Both women were immensely powerful but were opposite in nature. She supposed that could be why they held the positions that they did. Light and dark in realms filled with light and darkness. They were Yen and Yang. Oshun and…

"Oya" whispered the girl. "You're Orisha Oya."

Smiling brightly, the voodoo queen acknowledged. "I used to be. Long ago, but that is neither here or there young one." Then speaking to the rest of them she beckoned. "Come. The pages you seek are inside juenes`. I have much to do today so let's be quick about this."

Turning away from them she began to walk towards the house. Trailing behind her, the group held several side conversations, but only one caught her attention.

"Did you see her scar?" Asked Reid to Tyler. "I wonder how she got it?"

Not bothering to turn around or slow her step, she answered. "I got it in a fight with the monster you children now have to face. He gifted me with this permanent reminder of his power. Normally, my skin does not scar and yet he was able. Take heed young ones, this is not a normal man. He is a god. A god you have been charged the duty to kill."

With that she led them inside.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone who has stuck with this story and my long hiatus`. I'm really sorry for not updating in so long, but the only thing I can say is that life gets in the way sometimes. Anyway, enjoy!  
**

* * *

 ** _Last time:_** _"We'll be leaving soon." He began. "Best to gather anything you may need. Mother Abby will keep watch over your tot, in your absence."_

 _Standing, she suddenly took notice of the fact that everyone, except them, had left the room. Nodding her head, they quietly left out to pack their things. It was going to be a long journey to the Essex and Nathaniel had be right, about one thing._

 _They had not been allotted much time._

* * *

Cora sighed, yet again, as the grassland slowly passed them. The carriage creaked and rocked from the unpaved trail that led to the Essex. They were making good time considering the long journey. Only having been gone 3 days and already they were close to its entrance.

Traveling was monotonous and at times boring, but she was trying her best not to complain about it. Instead, choosing to fiddle with the carriage drapes or make small talk with one of the guys. Asking them questions about themselves and their wives. Most of them were married and happily gushed about their spouses, but not John.

Though he hadn't told her why, he did mention that he wasn't married. She couldn't figure out why such a fine gentleman like him wouldn't be, or why she felt relieved by the fact that he wasn't. Not wanting to pry on the subject nor reflect upon her own inner feelings, she left the subject alone.

Instead, she chose to distract herself by looking out the carriage window and admiring the scenery.

The approaching pergola was breathtakingly beautiful. With its density being comprised of lush green willows intermingled with the brightly blossomed purple of the wisteria trees and the loftiness of the Sycamores. Together, with the small ferns and other forestry, it created an almost surreal pathway. It loomed just ahead of them. The blanket of dark jade grass blended seamlessly into either side of the cloister, almost as if it were a welcome mat rolled out just for them.

The opulent thickness of trees and shrubbery worked to create an otherworldly utopic conservatory, and also proved to be an effective method to shield its self from the burn of the sun. The shade loving plant life thrived within its own barrier. As they neared the Archway of the Essex, Cora could make out the light pitter patter of tiny feet and wondered if the others had heard it to.

She could feel the tiny pulses of power emanating from the tree-line the closer they got to its entrance. All to soon, the carriage crossed over the entryway and the pitter patter of tiny feet became the menacing laugh of tiny creatures. Slowly, Leland brought the carriage to a halt as the others looked out into the darkness of the tree-line.

Cora could feel the hairs on the back of her neck rising from the ominous auras of the tiny creatures cloaked by the shadows of the Essex. Judging from the expressions of her companions, they felt the exact same way as she did.

"What foul beasts dare to challenge the Ipswich coven?" Questioned John threateningly, as his eyes slid across the expanse of the tree-line. "Show yourself! Lest you are afraid." He taunted.

"Which you rightfully should be." Added Llene, as his eyes began to blacken, and power rushed though his veins. "We will not go easy on those who intend us harm. Make yourself known at once."

One by one, tiny pairs of eyes and tiny sets of razor sharp teeth littered the tree-line. The low hum of growling began to encompass the Essex, as the tiny creatures slowly descended from the brush. Sickles raised high above their tiny bodies, they surrounded the carriage and its passengers.

"They are but simple gnomes." Laughed William, reaching out to pet one as if it were nothing but a small defenseless animal and not a vicious knife wielding creature. Only when it took a swipe at him with its weapon, did he draw back his hand. A frown etched upon his handsome face and an onyx eyed glare, being clear signs of his displeasure.

"Are these the diggers in which we were warned of?" Asked Nathaniel, turning to Cora as she stuck her head out of the carriage window to better see the creatures.

Nodding her head, she reached into her satchel and took out a small burlap bag. Reaching inside it, she grabbed a handful of its grainy contents and tossed it out the window. It scattered in the air before hitting several of its marks. Hissing and smoke soon replaced the growling as the salt began to burn the diggers nearest to the carriage window.

Seeing that it worked, Cora stretched her body out the window and handed the bag to Willam.

"Would you like the honors?" she smirked.

Grinning, he took the offered bag. His eyes lingering on the one that had taken a swipe at him. "It would be my pleasure." He smiled wickedly. Sensing the emanate threat, the diggers near him began to back up as his hand reached into the bag.

"Oh, no you don't." He sneered. Tossing a large handful of salt onto them, watching in satisfaction as they sizzled and ran back into the safety of the brush. Leaving a trail of smoke in their wake.

Sighing, Leland waited until everyone had once again gotten back inside or atop the carriage, before using the reigns to steer the horses forward. He tried in vain to hold in his mirth as William sat as sentry with a handful of salt at the ready for any digger brave enough to show themselves once more.

Without further hitch, they moved onward deeper into the steady darkening Essex.

…

* * *

 **Present time** :

As Eezreale` led them towards the dark manor, their eyes drank in all the details of their surroundings. The way the house seemed to reside within its own shadow and the bleak decaying foliage that littered the otherwise barren hill top. Even the manors dull grey shutters seemed rather inert to their eyes. They were truly in the land of the dead, there was no mistaking it.

Everything about this place screamed haunted, that no living being inhabited this manor. With its French colonial architecture and rounded steps that led to a cobblestone porch, it seemed like something out of a very dark era in American history. Slowly, the group moved closer together keeping their heads slightly down. Afraid that if they looked any longer at the house, their souls might become trapped within its windows.

Uneasily, they followed behind Madame` De Ghant as she ascended the porch steps.

"I can't decide what's worse." Complained Reid, as he nudged Tyler with his elbow. Once he had the youngest's attention, he pointed back down the hill to the souls as they stood in line. "Hanging out with the vengeful undead down there or going into murder house."

"Neither would end well for you without me here." Answered the voodoo queen without looking back at them. No one said anything else as they walked across the cobblestone porch and up to the front door. Silently, Eezreale` opened the door and held it for them as they each walked over the threshold.

Once inside, the group marveled at the stark difference between the outside and what laid before them inside. Where outside looked haunted and ghastly, the inside looked warm and cozy. The antique furniture with its polished woods and embroidered marmalade colored cushions, were a welcomed change for the young adults.

The marble flooring was polished to the point of seeing your own reflection. Potted plants of varying sizes, vases with bouquets of fresh lilies and gladiolas, and colorful mosaic artwork decorated the houses interior. Drapes in shades of soft peach adorned each window and the walls were painted a rich warm ginger. It was beautifully decorated and looked as if it had been skillfully bedecked by a professional interior decorator. It exuded peace and tranquility and the young adults found themselves thankful for the shift.

Breathing a collective sigh of relief, the ragtag group of magical misfits finally relaxed and ambled leisurely behind the voodoo queen down the hall. Walking into a room off to the right of the hallway, she gestured for them to enter and have a seat at the long cherry wood table in its center.

Taking a seat, they watched as she walked up to an antique armoire and retrieved a key from the bust of her corset. Placing it into the key lock, she turned it and slowly the doors began to open. Inside were two shelves filled with glass bottles that contained what they assumed were potions, sacred candles and an old small chest with some sort of missive tied on top of it. Reaching in, she took out the chest and brought it to them. Removing, the ties she handed the parchment to Celeste and the chest to Chase.

"I believe this is what you came here for." She began in that melodic voice of hers. "I was asked to keep these safe until you came here to retrieve them. Now that I have fulfilled that it is time to send you back. You children have a long hard fight ahead of you, but know this, you are not alone. You have more allies than you know, and they will reveal themselves in due time."She advised sagely.

Then taking on a more contemplative look, warned. "But, remember this jeunes`, just as you have allies so does Shesmo. They have aliened themselves with him in the hope of achieving immortality. For those who will not follow him, he will make slaves to his will. There are no tricks he will not try to achieve his goal. Be warned, he will use others to exploit your weaknesses and keep you divided. Some of you have already encountered one of his allies, the one called Papa Gei." Cautioned Eereale` astutely.

At the mention of that demon, Chase shuddered. His body remembering the last encounter he had with the dark being. Madame` De Ghant didn't miss his reaction at all. He dark eyes slid to his knowingly, offering him a sympathetic smile.

"His power was almost oppressive and dark, it was unlike anything I've ever felt before." Recounted Chase quietly.

The others listened, not wanting to interrupt him with questions about his experience.

"It is because he steals both soul and power of untrained Obeah." She nodded. "He lost all humanity over 200 years ago. Went from Toussaint La Bachelier-Arnaud rice harvester and medicine man, to Papa Gei adroanzi."

Interrupting, Kate remembered. "Maynaude` told us that his soul was swallowed by a river adroanzi." Then thoughtfully shook her head, adding. "I don't even know what that is."

"Snake monster." Came Eezreale`'s accented reply. "Not just any, one born from Shesmo himself. That, however, is another story for another time." She finished sagaciously.

Reaching into the satchel attached to the side of her skirt, she removed a small black bag and handed it to Caleb. He hesitated for only a moment before taking it from her.

Smiling, she instructed. "I gifted this once before, to your forefather and now dear boy I gift it to you. Only use that if you find your group left with no other options."

Then raising her hands, swirls of energy began to form around the table and the room began to vanish before their very eyes. "I'm afraid our time is up jeunes` and it is time for you to return to the realm of the living." She stated calmly. "Remember, light defies darkness and mirrors trap souls."

Slowly, her eyes drifted to meet Inez's an unreadable expression adorning her beautiful face. Tilting her head, she prophesied. "You are much stronger than even you know and so incredibly special. When the time comes you will understand."

With those cryptic parting words; the house, the hill it sat upon, and the land of the dead all vanished from their sight. In the blink of an eye, they found themselves once again standing at the entrance of the Essex. Astonished, they stood staring wordlessly facing the entrance. The worn warning sign now in clear view, almost mockingly as it sat nailed on a post free of forest undergrowth.

Pogue, being the first to recover, checked his phone only to discover shocking news. Laughing, he caught the attention of the others.

"You guys will never believe this." He stated astonished.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense. What is it?" asked Kate.

Looking around to make sure all eyes were on him, Pogue held up his phone for all of them to see.

"Only an hour has passed since we entered the Essex." He chuckled. "It's still Halloween."

* * *

 **Deep in the Essex 1702:**

Leisurely, the carriage rolled through the Essex. Inching closer and closer to a massive oak just ahead.

There it sat. Its gnarled roots intermingled with the forest's bramble to create an impenetrable topiary wall. There would be no going around it. However, there was an enormous tunnel that had been hallowed out from its center and it was large enough for two carriages to pass through easily.

So, one would not be an issue. On high alert for any possible threat Leland steered the carriage into the tunneled tree. Soundlessly, the horses trotted through the towards the light on the other-side.

A beautiful meadow greeted them, the sun bathed the land in a warm golden glow. It looked ethereal. Like perfectly painted artwork. Pulling the carriage to a stop, he allowed the horses to meander about while they headed on foot to the cave Cora had indicated as Maynaude's.

Carefully, the walked the pebbled path of the bubbling brook. Stopping every now and then to correct their footing on the river polished stones. In a matter of no time, the group found themselves at the entrance of the cave.

Pumpkins of every shape and size lined one side of the cave's walls, following the path of the small torrent of water that divided the cave floor.

Giddily, Nathaniel jumped over the small stream to have a closer look at the pumpkins. The tops of each had been carved out as lids yet none bore any other decoration. Curiously, he lifted one of the tops to inspect its contents.

Odor, putrid and pungent assaulted his aristocratic nose and he winced in response.

"What foulness is this?" He yelled appalled. "It smells of year old mold, uncleaned hind parts and rotting corpses!"

Laughing, deep within the cave greeted the group. "Dhat is what ya deserve fo messin with mi potions boy." She chided lightly. "Now place de top back on it. We haven't de time fo games."

Strolling from somewhere within the cave's depths, Maynaude` approached them. A satisfactory smirk adorning her stunning face. Staff in one hand, she used her other to signal them to follow her. No other words were spoken as she led them into a small side cavern, where a golden book sat at a mantle.

"Isn't dis what you come ere for?" She gestured to the book, lightheartedly. "Take it." She urged.

John walked forward and gently picked up the book, careful of its razor-sharp notches. Casually, he inspected it taking in every little detail he could see in the dim light of the cave. Nodding his head once in thanks, he made his way back to the others preparing to leave the cave.

"Leaving so soon?" Asked Maynaude` voice laced in mirth. Stopping, John turned back around to face her. Raising an eyebrow, she challenged. "I take dhat you know how to open de book then?"

Embarrassed, he apologized. "I thought it was like all other tombs, I didn't realize that there would be specialty to it. Forgive me for my naivety."

"Tink nothing of it. Happen to de best of us sometime." Smiled Maynaude`. Clapping her hands together her eyes shining a preternatural silvery white, she smirked wickedly. "Now den, let mi show you how to open it and de purpose of its notches."

* * *

 **Present time** :

Slowly, the ragtag group tiredly made their way back to the van. From trapezing through 2 different realms, running from hellish little gnomes, trying to unsuccessfully fight off hordes of the undead, frightening yet mystifying experiences with two realm guardians and crossing the bone bridge Dante over the fiery river inferno, they found themselves exhausted and ready to for bed.

They would open the chest after they all took a well-deserved nap. Caleb climbed into the driver's seat as the others piled in. Once everyone had on their seat-belts, he pulled the van onto the road and headed back to the old Danver's colonial.

The gentle hum of the engine and their own fatigue gradually lulled most of the group into a dreamless sleep. All, except Caleb who was driving and Celeste. Instead, she kept her eyes glued to the passing scenery, while her mind ran in circles over one statement both guardians had made.

Looking into the center mirror, Caleb noticed her contemplative yet aimless stare. He wondered if they both were thinking about the same things, for he too couldn't get the words Eezreale` had spoken out of his head.

Being that they rarely had the chance to talk without it leading to some argument or interruption, he seized the opportunity that was now being presented to him. Raising an eyebrow, he carefully queried. "What's got you staring off like that?"

Looking around her at all the peaceful faces of the others, she eyed the empty passenger seat. Shifting slightly, she unbuckled her seat-belt and made her way to the front of the van. Taking the empty seat, she sighed. "I keep thinking about what they said."

Caleb kept his eyes on the road but tilted his head slightly to let her know he was listening. Turning, she glanced at him quickly before her eyes drifted forward watching the other cars on the road.

"I can't get it out of my head." She began softly. "They both said the same thing. Walk in the light for light defies darkness and mirrors trap souls." She recounted, as her eyes briefly met his once more. Taking a deep tired sigh that exposed her own growing fatigue, she inquired. "What do you think they meant by it?"

Giving it some thought, Caleb confessed. "Honestly, I'm not sure if it's a warning or advise. My guess is that whatever looms ahead of us won't be anything good, but those words were important and weren't said without reason. In fact, everything they told us was for a reason I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, you're right." Agreed Celeste, running a hand through her hair but giving up quickly when her fingers got stuck in the tangles at the ends. Placing her hands in her lap, she added. "I think they were giving us a clue to something. Maybe how to defeat one of the allies. We know we have to use the book to defeat Shesmo, but what do we know of these others they spoke of? I think they were hints on how to do it. I guess we'll see eventually, won't we.?"

Smiling softly, he nodded his head. Agreeing with her astute assessment of both their situation and the words the guardians had spoken. He thought of everything that had happened while they were there, feeling the slight weight in his pocket from the bag that the voodoo queen had given him. It was then that he remembered that Celeste had been handed something as well.

Taking his eyes of the road for a moment, he questioned. "Didn't Eezreale` hand you some sort of paper?"

Nodding her head slowly, she reached into her bag and pulled out the parchment. It was worn and obviously old, but the lettering on it was still legible. Though slightly faded from age, the handwriting was a delicate cursive and quite stunning to look it. However, once she read the words her face lost its small smile and was replaced by sheer shock.

Taking in her change of mood, a slightly alarmed Caleb asked. "What is it?"

Looking him in the eye, she held up the missive for him to see. Shaking her head in disbelief, she whispered. "It's a letter addressed to me and Kate from one of our ancestors."

"That's not so bad." Consoled Caleb.

Laughing humorlessly, Celeste explained. "They died 294 years before Kate and I were even born."


End file.
